El Soldado Perfecto
by Shougo Amakusa
Summary: Un año ha pasado desde los hechos vividos en Resident Evil 6 y una nueva amenaza emerge de la mano de un viejo enemigo. Una nueva creación podría cambiar al mundo tal y como lo conocemos y sólo nuestro héroes pueden hacer la diferencia. LeonXAda, SherryXJake y PiersXHelena.
1. Prólogo: Una Trampa Anunciada

_**El Soldado Perfecto**_

**Prólogo**

"Una trampa anunciada"

_1 de Agosto de 2013 (algún lugar de Escocia)_

Una mujer pelinegra caminaba por una zona de las famosas tierras altas escocesas; la mujer iba vestida con sus ropas de campaña, ese ajustado pantalón de cuero negro que poco dejaba a la imaginación y su blusa roja escotada; una combinación sencilla, pero que en el cuerpo de aquella agente lucía sensacional. Era como una segunda piel, como si Ada Wong hubiera nacido con esas ropas. La espía detuvo su marcha para observar mejor los alrededores, llevaba varios días tras una pista sobre un laboratorio secreto de Neo Umbrella, pero hasta ese momento lo más cercano a un laboratorio que había visto había sido una farmacia. Ada chequeó su celular para verificar la información y las coordenadas y todo estaba en orden; ese era el sector donde supuestamente estaban las instalaciones, pero delante de ella no había nada excepto una vasta extensión de planicie, algunas pequeñas montañas, unos lagos y poco más.

"Bueno, bueno, al parecer mis fuentes han fallado esta vez. En fin, supongo que en algún momento se iban a equivocar para variar…" – dijo Ada al tiempo que se disponía a abortar la misión.

Justo en ese momento, la mujer sintió que el suelo bajo de ella se movía, pronto un pequeño temblor sacudió todo el lugar y minutos después, la espía pudo observar cómo un elevador de gran tamaño emergía de la tierra. Las puertas del mismo se abrieron con lentitud y varios hombres vestidos con uniformes de camuflaje salieron. La mujer se acostó en el suelo para evitar ser vista y usando sus binoculares pudo ver que el pelotón se dirigía hacia la carretera principal. Momentos después, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y Ada pensó que si iba a infiltrarse era ahora o nunca. Rápidamente echó a correr hacia el elevador agradeciendo que el relieve del terreno le impidiera al grupo verla, las puertas seguían su cierre sin prisa, pero sin pausa por lo que la espía apretó el paso. Finalmente, justo antes de que las mismas cerraran, la mujer pudo entrar y segundo después, el ascensor comenzó el descenso.

"Bueno, eso estuvo fácil" – dijo Ada mientras sacaba su AB-50 y se ponía en guardia – "Ahora veamos cuál será mi comité de bienvenida"

No obstante, la fiesta estuvo más aburrida de lo esperado porque nadie le estaba esperando cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Evidentemente, para una mujer como Ada aquello sólo significaba una cosa… _todo eso era una trampa_. Pero a esas alturas ya no había marcha atrás por lo que decidió investigar el lugar. Un largo pasillo la recibió y la mujer lo cruzó lo más rápido que pudo dado que el mismo no ofrecía espacios para esconderse y ser una diana para disparos no era su idea de felicidad. La iluminación del lugar era buena aunque no abundante por lo que al terminar el pasillo y llegar a una intersección pudo ver que había muchas sombras que podrían ocultarla de ser necesario.

Ada se encontró ante una intersección y decidió tomar el camino de la derecha, el cual la llevó a una puerta que debía abrirse que pudo abrir sin mayor dificultad; del otro lado le esperaba otro pasillo que tenía dos puertas de cada lado y una al final del mismo. Pronto, la mujer comprobó que de las 4 puertas laterales sólo una abría y esa la llevó a una pequeña habitación que debía ser de algún soldado pues en la misma había equipos de primeros auxilios, armas y municiones. La mujer tomó una escopeta una Bear Commander y suficientes municiones como para iniciar una revuelta.

"Bueno, que no se diga que no vine a la fiesta sin regalos" – dijo para sí misma y luego abrió la puerta para seguir su inspección.

Al llegar a la puerta al final del pasillo comprobó que la misma estaba cerrada por lo que se devolvió hasta la intercepción inicial y tomó la ruta restante. Al final había una puerta que estaba abierta y del otro lado pudo ver un cuarto con muchas computadoras y unas escaleras en medio. Ada recibió cada una de las pantallas y no tardó en darse cuenta de que efectivamente se hallaba en un laboratorio de Neo Umbrella, pero lo que más llamó su atención era que los documentos no hablaban del virus T o del virus C sino de otra variante cuyo nombre no se indicaba.

"Esto no puede ser bueno" – pensó mientras leía los archivos.

Al parecer, la investigación no buscaba hacer el virus más fuerte sino que los científicos deseaban que el huésped conservara sus facultades mentales, las implicaciones de aquello no eran alentadoras por lo que la mujer sacó una memoria sd para copiar la información. Una vez que la copia estuvo realizada, se dirigió a las escaleras puesto que aun no había encontrado a ese supuesto clon de ella que aun faltaba por destruir y en lo que había leído de los archivos no se hacía mención a aquello.

Una vez en el piso superior la mujer empezó a escuchar ruido de personas; la espía salió a un amplio salón que estaba a oscuras y al fondo pudo ver una pared cuya mitad superior era de vidrio y a través de la misma se veía a muchas personas con batas médicas yendo de un lado a otro. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta una distancia que consideró seguro para ocultarse en la penumbra y poder observar bien con sus binoculares. Era obvio que aquella sala era el centro de operaciones de investigación y la mujer comenzaba a trazar una estrategia para entrar allí sin ser detectada, pero ni bien empezó a estudiar sus opciones cuando una figura vestida de negro, incluyendo su sobretodo, entró a reunirse con los otros médicos. Aquella aparición le heló la sangre a la mujer quien apenas pudo evitar caerse de la impresión; segundos después, el hombre miró en la dirección en que ella estaba y Ada juraba que le había visto porque su sonrisa era de triunfo.

Lo que sucedido a continuación fue tan rápido que la espía apenas tuvo tiempo de bajar el binocular. Las luces del salón donde estaba se encendieron y las mismas tenían tanta potencia que la cegaron. Luego un ruido de pasos se escuchó y era obvio que estaba rodeada de muchas personas, acto seguido un golpe en la nuca le hizo perder el sentido…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Cuando Ada recuperó el conocimiento le tomó pocos segundos ubicarse en la situación en la que estaba y casi de inmediato pudo notar que no estaba atada, que conservaba sus ropas y más extraño aun, conservaba sus armas, incluso las que había conseguido en aquellas instalaciones; era evidente que alguien quería divertirse con ella y eso no le gustaba. Al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver que estaba en una sala circular de gran tamaño, a primera vista no se observaban puertas y el techo estaba a una altura considerable por lo que escapar no iba a ser una tarea sencilla. De pronto una voz resonó en el lugar.

"Mi querida Ada Wong, un placer saludarte y me alegra que decidieras honrarnos con tu visita; por un momento pensé que no vendrías a tu fiesta de despedida" – dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

"Ese es el problema con Ustedes los de Umbrella, uno los mata y no se quedan muertos" – respondió Ada con sarcasmo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Desafiante hasta el final, eso me gusta, créeme. Serías una buena aliada si supieras mantener tus lealtades, pero me temo que esa manía que tienes de no jugar por mis reglas te hace alguien de poco fiar y eso es algo que no me gusta en mis subordinados" – señaló la voz – "Ni siquiera ese clon tuyo supo seguir órdenes así que ni siquiera sirves como sujeto de pruebas".

"No sabes lo que me entristece no aprobar la entrevista de trabajo" – indicó la espía tratando de ganar tiempo para analizar su situación.

"Ah, pero si no he dicho que no estés contratada. Nuestra organización requiere tus servicios, sólo que esta vez no será en una misión de campo. Al menos no una de exteriores. Tendrás el honor de probar un experimento nuestro para ver su potencialidad. Te garantizo que cuando dominemos el mundo, tu colaboración no será olvidada" – dijo la voz con sorna.

"Y yo que pensaba que no le dejaría un legado a la humanidad… una preocupación menos"

"Bueno, pues dado que todos estamos conformes, no se hable más y regresemos al trabajo. Por cierto, dado que encontrarme con viejos amigos me pone nostálgico, para esta prueba invité a una conocida tuya, ya sabes, para que todo quede entre compañeros" – respondió la voz para luego añadir – "Inicien la prueba del sujeto O105"

Un panel se abrió al otro lado del salón y una mujer entró al recinto, le tomó diez segundos a Ada reconocerla, aunque esta vez la impresión no fue tan grande. Quizás por el hecho de que la recién llegada mantenía su forma humana y así no era tan intimidante como el otro.

"Lo dicho, ustedes no saben cuándo quedarse muertos" – dijo Ada mirando a la otra mujer.

"Entonces será mejor que me lo enseñes" – dijo la mujer al tiempo que cuatro extremidades enormes salían de su espalda.

"Muy bien, acá va tu primera lección… Deborah" – respondió la espía mientras sacaba la Bear Commander.

Deborah saltó hacia Ada quien rodó por el suelo para evadir la embestida y seguidamente le lanzó una ráfaga de ametralladora a la otra mujer obteniendo impactos limpios que la dejaron mareada; en seguida, la espía se acercó y le dio una seguidilla de golpes con los puños en su punto débil. Deborah acusó el castigo, por lo que saltó hacia atrás para quedar lejos del alcance de la pelinegro.

"Pensé que habías aprendido nuevos trucos, pero mientras más cambian las cosas más se mantienen igual" – dijo Ada sonriendo.

"Ah, pero es que aun no he tenido tiempo de mostrarte" – respondió Deborah al tiempo que desaparecía para reaparecer detrás de la otra quien no vio venir el ataque y recibió un golpe limpió de dos de los tentáculos de la hermana de Helena.

El impacto arrojó a la agente contra la pared al otro extremo del salón dejándola bastante adolorida; pero lo que sorprendió a Ada no era ese movimiento, ya lo había visto antes, sino que Deborah no se comportaba como un zombie, sino que actuaba con total consciencia; sólo Albert Wesker había sido capaz de lograr ese nivel de control sobre el virus. Si a eso se referían los informes que acababa de leer entonces el asunto pintaba realmente mal para todos…

Deborah caminaba lentamente hacia la otra mujer pues quería disfrutar del momento, había planeado una muerte lenta y sobretodo dolorosa para quien había ayudado a matarla semanas atrás; un paso tras otro estaba más cerca de su oponente quien apenas empezaba a ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te golpeé muy fuerte?" – dijo Deborah con burla.

"En realidad he dormido poco últimamente y aproveché de echar una siesta" – respondió la pelinegra.

"Ah, entonces déjame ayudarte con eso"

La hermana de Helena volvió a desaparecer y esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en reaparecer para golpear a Ada, quien sólo sintió un impacto brutal en su espalda que la arrojó contra el suelo en el centro del salón. La espía intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo así que se recostó de su espalda y comenzó a disparar ráfagas de ametralladora con la Bear Commander, pero Deborah era demasiado rápida; ni siquiera cuando cambió la munición a los cartuchos explosivos pudo hacerle algún daño. Finalmente, la rubia le alcanzó y comenzó a golpearla salvajemente con sus puños y tentáculos; al principio Ada trató de defenderse, pero pronto se vio completamente superada debido a la fuerza de su oponente y al efecto que los golpes recibidos causaban en su energía. Finalmente, Deborah pareció estar satisfecha al ver a Ada inmóvil al borde de la inconsciencia por lo que decidió levantarla para asestarle el golpe de gracia.

"Y pensar que tu hermana creyó que podía salvarte" – dijo Ada ya entregada a su destino.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto en Deborah, no obstante, la mujer pudo ocultarlo y con rabia lanzó a Ada contra la pared más cercana; la espía ni siquiera hizo un intento para moverse porque sabía que no tenía fuerzas para eso y a pesar de su estado, supo que sus palabras habían generado un momento de duda en su oponente y ello le daba un atisbo de esperanza por lo que prefirió ahorrar todas las fuerzas restantes para hablar…

Deborah nuevamente con mucha lentitud caminó hacia ella y comenzó la seguidilla de golpes, sólo que estaba vez eran menos intensos y casi de inmediato comenzó a hablarle.

"No sé que tanto de mi antiguo yo quede en mí, pero no es mucho y no sé cuánto tiempo podré mantenerlo en control así que escucha con cuidado lo que voy a decirte. Voy a fingir tu muerte porque es la única forma en que logres salir de aquí; sin embargo, debo ser muy convincente así que hay un riesgo muy grande de que en realidad mueras en el proceso, pero aun así es la mejor opción que tienes en tu estado. A partir de ahora trata de no mostrar señales de vida y si crees en algo, sería bueno que le pidieras ayuda para que esto resulte" – dijo Deborah casi en un susurro mientras golpeaba a la otra.

"Descuida, fingir que estoy muerta va a ser muy fácil" – respondió Ada en un hilo de voz.

"Si logras sobrevivir y vez a mi hermana dile que no le guardo rencor, que siempre la querré mucho y que en las catacumbas hizo lo correcto"

Una vez que terminó la sesión de golpes, la rubia levantó a Ada y con uno de sus tentáculos le atravesó el vientre para luego arrojarla contra el suelo. Una vez hecho esto la voz habló de nuevo.

"Bien hecho, la prueba ha sido todo un éxito, lleven a nuestro sujeto a su sitio de descanso y no se olviden de sacar la basura"

Un grupo de soldados ingresó en el recinto para escoltar a Deborah a su celda y llevarse el cuerpo de Ada; pronto todo el grupo se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando el soldado que llevaba a la pelinegro rompió el silencio.

"¿Qué hacemos con ella?"

"Vamos a llevarla al horno para quemarla, no se pueden dejar evidencias" – respondió uno de los acompañantes.

"Tengo una idea mejor" – dijo Deborah con malicia mientras se chupaba los dedos – "Les aseguro que no quedará nada de ella para identificar" – añadió.

Los otros soldados mostraron el asco en sus rostros, era conocido que Deborah adoraba comerse a los sujetos que mataba en la sala de pruebas; pero ahora al tratarse de una mujer normal, muy bonita de paso, y no de uno de las criaturas que allí creaban, podían sentir el verdadero horror de esa práctica; sin embargo, al final cedieron, de todos modos, la mujer ya estaba muerte y así ellos tenían menor trabajo. Deborah se llevó a Ada a una habitación cercana al lugar donde estaban y pidió privacidad.

"A una chica no le gusta que la vean comer"

Una vez dentro, rápidamente observó el lugar buscando un ducto que recordaba vagamente de su estancia en esas instalaciones; finalmente, halló la compuerta que buscaba y sin dudar arrojó el cuerpo de Ada por allí. La rubia sabía que eso llevaba a un canal subterráneo artificial que conectaba con el río que estaba cerca de las instalaciones. Era una apuesta arriesgada y las posibilidades de que Ada lograba sobrevivir eran mínimas, pero aun así, era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella.

"Ahora todo depende de tu voluntad de vivir"

Pronto Deborah abrió la puerta y los demás giraron la cara cuando vieron que la rubia se chupaba los dedos con el rostro manchado de sangre.

"Aquí tienen sus ropas para que las quemen, la tela no tiene buen sabor" – dijo burlona mientras caminaba hacia su celda acompañada por los soldados.

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic basado en un videojuego así que espero sea de su agrado. En realidad, luego de pasarme semanas jugando RE Revelations y RE6 me sentí muy decepcionado al ver que los finales fueron de poco avance en la relación de LeoXAda así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

Al principio quise hacer un one shot con un final alternativo a RE6, pero luego me di cuenta de que la idea podía desarrollarse más y crear una mini saga y pues acá estamos. Para los que se pregunten por los demás personajes, en el siguiente capítulo se verá que ha pasado con ellos; y, obviamente se irá sabiendo más de la trama principal y de la nueva amenaza.

Espero sus comentarios y les prometo que leeré todos; de hecho en cada capítulo planeo responder los reviews que me lleguen del anterior. Sin más que decir, me despido.


	2. Capítulo 1: Nuevos Comienzos

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

Como lo prometí en el capítulo anterior, por acá estoy respondiendo a los reviews que llegaron en orden de arribo.

_Fatty Rose Malfoy_: Como dije es mi primer fan fic basado en videojuegos, los otros han sido basados en anime y cartoons; algunos juegos me habían picado la vena para escribir, pero no lo suficiente. Luego viene Capcom y pone a un hombre y una mujer de casi 40 a actuar como chicos de colegio que tienen pena de decirse que se aman luego de que siendo veinteañeros se besaron, pues tú me dirás… algo tenía que hacer al respecto. La escena donde Leon protege a Ada es épica, inolvidable, sobretodo porque él la salva a ella para variar; siempre es la damisela quien está rescatando a su príncipe azul :-) pero incluso allí, Capcom tenía que dejarnos con sabor a poco; en primer lugar NO es una cutscene por lo que la calidad no es extrema y no puede verse en la sección de videos, sino que tienes que jugar toda esa parte; y, en segundo lugar, la respuesta de Ada es muy ella, pero pudo haberle agregado algún guiño al pobre chico que recibió unas cuantas balas por salvarla…

_CMosser_: Hey, una venezolana, genial, un saludo desde el mar caribe aquí en puerto la cruz (escribir escuchando el ruido de las olas es sencillamente genial por cierto) Ni Samurai X nos tuvo esperando tanto para que Kenshin y Kaoru se casaran y tuvieran un hijo, fueron sólo 5 años y mira que esa espera fue eterna y ese par más despistados para el romance no podían ser. Pero al menos Kaoru era adolescente (Kenshin era un treintañero, pero con problemas) En contraste, Capcom nos puso a esperar 7 años para verles de nuevo en un juego y 14 años para poderles ver en plan romántico; espero que de verdad hagan algo mejor para la siguiente entrega :-(

_Nelida Treschi_: Bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa con este par en esta historia, por lo pronto Ada no la está pasando bien y ya veremos cómo le va a Leon.

_Ada Kennedy_: Sí, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que el final de RE respecto al romance de Ada y Leon nos dejó sabor a poco. Hay tanto potencial para desarrollar entre ellos dos que es absurdo cómo Capcom simplemente prefiere mirar a otro lado. Me alegra que esta historia te guste y espero que tus expectativas sean cubiertas durante el resto de la trama.

Me alegra que les gustara el prólogo y el boceto de la trama, yo sigo el estilo de Rowling, ya tengo todo el fan fic esquematizado (aunque a diferencia de ella, yo tiendo a ajustar cosas en el camino) así que espero que esta idea que se formó en mi mente loca siga siendo de su agrado :-) Sólo falta ir escribiendo los capítulos; en este se va a develar qué ha pasado con los otros protagonistas y bueno algunas cosas más, pero no les quito más tiempo… acá les va la entrega.

_**El Soldado Perfecto**_

**Capítulo 1**

"Nuevos comienzos"

_1 de Julio de 2014 (cuartel general de la BSAA, Inglaterra)_

Helena Harper caminaba con mirada distraída en dirección a su escritorio, la mujer iba vestida con unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa rosada pálida junto a una chaquetilla a juego con el pantalón; su paso era firme y su expresión era de póquer, aunque era conocido por sus compañeros que la agente no estaba feliz con su nuevo puesto. Al principio cuando le dijeron que no sería procesada sintió mucho alivio y alegría, pero pronto descubrió que no todo eran buenas noticias. La mujer se volvió un huésped incómodo para la DSO por el miedo de lo que podría pasar si se supiera la verdad de su participación en la muerte del presidente; así que decidieron hacer lo que siempre hacían en esos casos: _lanzarle el problema a otro_. El resultado fue su transferencia a la BSAA quienes no la aceptaron muy felices y decidieron no asignarle labores de campo, al menos por un tiempo prudencial que permitiera olvidar lo sucedido en Tall Oaks. Al final, Helena terminó trabajando en el departamento de archivo del cuartel general, no era su idea de permanecer en las fuerzas especiales, pero al menos no estaba siendo enjuiciada por lo que no se quejaba de su suerte. En cierto modo, era una forma de expiar sus culpas.

Su compañero de equipo era una de las últimas personas a quien ella esperaba ver, entre muchas razones porque el chico había sido dado por muerto en los sucesos de China. La historia de supervivencia de Piers Nivans era increíble por decir lo menos; poco después del rescate de Chris, su cuerpo fue encontrado flotando a la deriva en mar abierto y cuando un equipo se acercó a examinarlo se sorprendieron al ver su identidad y sobretodo que seguía con vida. En un principio, la decisión había sido incinerarlo para evitar complicaciones, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que era más productivo usarlo para probar el antídoto del virus C; en el peor escenario nadie le extrañaría pues ya se había reportado su muerte oficialmente. Una vez que estabilizaron sus signos vitales y le inyectaron la vacuna, su recuperación fue asombrosa aunque no completa. El chico recuperó todas sus funciones cognitivas en un 100% y su condición humana casi en la misma proporción; sólo su brazo derecho mostraba signos de la infección.

Varias hileras de cicatrices cubrían esa extremidad y sus dedos mostraban señales de haber estado unidos alguna vez; no obstante, aquello podía hacerse pasar como consecuencias de la explosión, una explicación que no era a prueba de tanques, pero era lo suficientemente buena para todos; lo importante era que el chico estaba vivo y que no mostraba secuelas de la infección. Claro, los jefes de la BSAA quisieron ser cautelosos y no enviaron al chico a operaciones de campo. Era mejor mantenerlo en observación para ver su evolución; al principio pasó varios meses en aislamiento y cuando los médicos decidieron que era seguro sacarlo le permitieron reinstalarse en el servicio activo, pero en tareas administrativas, lo que significaba: _el emocionante departamento de archivo_. El chico hubiera preferido más acción, pero dada su condición ya consideraba un milagro estar contándola así que decidió tomarse su nuevo puesto con tranquilidad.

Además, había otro punto a tomar en cuenta, no sólo las cicatrices eran el recuerdo de la infección, la habilidad de lanzar descargas eléctricas había permanecido en el agente y eso era lo que más hacía temer de una recaída a los científicos; de hecho, ni siquiera en el informe confidencial de su caso se mencionaba este detalle y el mismo sólo era conocido por un grupo reducido de personas dentro de la agencia. Semejante hecho una razón más para mantenerlo alejado de la acción; si las cosas se salían de control estando en una misión en algún lugar lejano las posibilidades no eran agradables.

No obstante, el agente Nivans y la agente Harper tenían seis meses trabajando juntos y hasta ahora el mayor problema que habían encontrado se reducía a la cantidad cada vez mayor de documentos que debían archivar diariamente. Además, aunque se habían visto poco en los sucesos de China, y en aquella ocasión casi terminan matándose a tiros, ese tiempo trabajando juntos en el departamento les había dado la oportunidad de hablar mucho y conocerse mejor…

La mujer llegó cargada de carpetas a su escritorio y su compañero le dirigió una mirada divertida mientras se acercaba a ayudarla.

"Vamos a ver a cuántos zombies matamos hoy" – dijo Piers mientras tomaba un lote de carpetas y comenzaba a ojearlas para decidir su clasificación.

"Creo que lo más cerca que he estado de matar a un J'avo desde que llegué aquí fue la vez que quemamos esos reportes repetidos de los sucesos de China" – respondió Helena suspirando.

"Extrañas la acción, ¿verdad?" – inquirió Nivans con melancolía.

"Claro, ¿tú no?"

"Por supuesto, pero si nos dedicamos a pasar todo el día lamentándonos por nuestra suerte al final va a terminar siendo mejor mi muerte y tu encarcelamiento y eso está fuera de toda lógica razonable" – contestó Piers con autoridad.

Helena se quedó mirando fijamente a su nuevo compañero y asintió en silencio; en ese instante pudo observar esa fortaleza de carácter que se escondía tras su actitud despreocupada; no por nada había sido capaz de hacer entrar en razón a Chris en sus tiempos de autodestrucción como algunos chicos le habían contado meses atrás cuando estaba recién llegada… Además, su compañía le resultaba agradable, eso no podía negarlo, gran parte de la razón por la cual no había caído en un estado depresivo por su inactividad se debía a la cercanía de aquel hombre quien le permitía mantenerse enfocada y quien le hacía sentir alegría cada vez que estaba cerca.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

En otro departamento del cuartel general de la BSAA una chica rubia se paseaba mientras leía el reporte que acababa de terminar sobre su más reciente misión en Europa Occidental. Sherry Birkin tenía casi un año al servicio de la organización y su rendimiento era motivo de halago entre sus superiores… La ex agente de la DSO no quiso saber nada más de la agencia luego de los sucesos de China y por más que Leon trató de convencerla de quedarse, la chica prefirió renunciar para cambiar de aires. Aun así, Kennedy quiso ayudarla y la recomendó a la BSAA donde estaba su amigo Chris quien seguro velaría por ella tan bien como él. Sherry fue aceptada sin problemas en la agencia y a partir de allí desarrolló varias misiones de infiltración con resultados exitosos lo que le hizo ganar buena fama entre sus compañeros, quienes se peleaban por ser su pareja en cada asignación. Sin embargo, ese puesto tenía un nombre: _Jake Muller_. El hijo de Albert Wesker dejó su vida de mercenario luego de los sucesos de China y se convirtió en una especie de agente libre tanto para la DSO como para la BSAA, quizás tanto tiempo trabajando para quien le pagara mejor le hizo mantener ese estilo de vida, sólo que ahora peleaba del lado de los buenos. Además, ese cambio de lealtades le permitía conservar a su rubia compañera, la única exigencia que le hizo a la BSAA cuando le contactaron para su primera misión formal con ellos fue que le asignaran junto a Sherry; la agencia accedió considerando que su desempeño en China fue admirable y los chicos no defraudaron, su trabajo en equipo fue tan bueno que los jefes decidieron que era mala idea separarlos.

Sólo había un detalle de trabajar con el ex mercenario que no le agradaba a la chica: _todo el papeleo tenía que hacerlo ella_. Jake decía que rellenar informes de las misiones era una completa pérdida de tiempo; una cosa era arriesgar su vida por un sueldo de agente y otra era hundirse en papeles detrás de un escritorio; para eso último sí tendrían que pagarle los 50 millones de dólares… La rubia se dirigió a la oficina de su superior y 15 minutos después salió con una sonrisa de alivio pues su reporte había sido aprobado y ya no tendría nada que hacer por el resto de la semana. Poco a poco caminó hacia su escritorio donde la esperaba Jake con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¿Le gustó a tu jefe dónde colocaste las 'comas'?"

"Aunque no lo veas, los reportes finales de las misiones son muy importantes; al final nos permiten obtener valiosa información para objetivos futuros" – contestó Sherry fingiendo enfado.

"Ok, ok, superchica, supongo que el día de mañana nuestra vida dependerá de si escribiste J'avo con o sin el apóstrofe" – respondió el ex mercenario con ironía.

"Eres imposible a veces" – dijo Sherry cruzando los brazos.

"Por eso te caigo tan bien" – indicó Jake recostándose de la silla – "¿Dijeron algo de una nueva misión?"

"No, al perecer quieren esperar el reporte de Chris de su operación en Latinoamérica antes de tomar una decisión"

"¿Lo ves? Nuestras vidas dependen de un informe" – contestó Jake mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Sherry del brazo para salir del edificio – "Bueno, parece que tenemos tiempo libre, así que vamos a comer algo decente para variar"

"Sherry, ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo? ¡Claro Jake! Me encantaría… Creo que a alguien se le olvidaron los modales" – dijo Sherry fingiendo molestia, pero sin resistirse a la maniobra del otro.

"Copia y pega, superchica" – respondió el otro con su mejor sonrisa.

"Realmente no tienes remedio"

"Lo sé"

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Chris Redfield había partido un par de meses atrás hacia Latinoamérica a investigar una célula de Neo Umbrella que llevaba tiempo operando; la BSAA deseaba cotejar sus hallazgos junto con los de la misión de Sherry y Jake en Europa Occidental con el fin de evaluar el alcance de esta nueva estructura; al parecer eran células aisladas lo cual las hacía más fáciles de manejar, pero no querían hacer un movimiento en falso por lo que deseaban tener más información antes de actuar…

Cuando Chris se enteró de que Piers había sobrevivido a la explosión se alegró bastante porque era un agente valioso para la agencia y le veía como su propio sucesor; no obstante, entendió que no era recomendable que regresara a las actividades de campo hasta no estar seguros de su condición. Además, aquello permitió que volviera a trabajar con una vieja amiga, Sheva Alomar. Eso sin mencionar que Jill ya tenía casi un mes en la zona por lo que había razones de sobra para estar animado en esta nueva aventura.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

_5 de Julio de 2014 (Hospital Royal Infirmary, Edimburgo, Escocia)_

Una mujer americana de rasgos orientales se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de hospitalización; su estado había sido estable y con pocos cambios desde hacía muchos meses. Muchos médicos decían que era poco probable que su condición mejorara y otros aun tenían esperanzas de que se recuperara completamente; de hecho, era casi un milagro que siguiera viva. Casi un año antes cuando llegó moribunda con una herida grave en su abdomen y con signos de haber pasado varias horas siendo arrastrada por la corriente de un río pocos dudaban de que su muerte fuera cuestión de horas, quizás minutos. No obstante, la chica tenía muchas ganas de vivir y estaba decida a quedarse en este barrio. Cuando su operación comenzó, los médicos confirmaron que la herida no había dañado órganos vitales y las esperanzas de que lo lograra crecieron. Aun así, pasó más de 15 horas en quirófano y una vez que finalizó la intervención la mujer había caído en un coma profundo. Aquello hubiera sido un problema para el hospital por los gastos que implicaba cuidarla, pero por suerte para la pelinegra, Deborah había atado a su pierna un pequeño bolso con sus documentos. Una vez que los médicos contactaron a los superiores de la chica, los problemas económicos desaparecieron bajo la condición de que no se hiciera pública su presencia en el lugar.

Los meses fueron pasando y aunque la salud física de la mujer mejoraba al punto de que no presentaba secuelas de sus heridas, su mente seguía atrapada en algún lugar recóndito del cual no se decidía a salir… Como decían los médicos tratantes, el estado de coma sigue siendo un misterio por lo que no hay reglas escritas, a veces se sale de inmediato, a veces no se sale nunca, a veces pasan años. Incluso algunos con ciertas creencias orientales decían que el coma era un estado que te permitía evaluar tu vida y sólo cuando lograbas estar en paz contigo mismo eras capaz de regresar a este plano.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

_7 de Julio de 2014 (Cuartel General de la BSAA, Inglaterra)_

Piers y Helena estaban terminando de ordenar los documentos que habían quedado pendientes de la semana pasada y finalmente lograban ponerse al día por lo que una vez que todo estuvo clasificado ambos agentes sonrieron con satisfacción.

"Pensé que nunca lograríamos poner orden en este caos" – señaló Piers.

"Pues no nos dejamos derrotar por este montón de papeles"

"Habría sido sarcástico que luego de luchar contra los J'avo nos hubiera vencido un montón inerte de documentos"

"Sí, un mancha en nuestro brillante expediente de servicio" – bromeó Helena.

"Oye, por cierto, ya que terminamos temprano hoy y pues bueno, resulta que van a hacer un reestreno del musical Mamma Mia en la ciudad… me preguntaba… bueno quería saber si querrías acompañarme" – dijo Piers tratando de controlar el nerviosismo creciente que comenzaba a dominarlo.

Helena miró a su compañero por unos instantes que le parecieron eternos al otro.

"¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?" – respondió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"Bueno, yo, verás… no tiene que ser una cita si no quieres, podríamos ser sólo dos compañeros de trabajo que salen a divertirse" – atinó a decir Nivans.

"Sólo dos compañeros que salen a divertirse" – repitió Helena juguetona – "Es curioso, en todo este tiempo trabajando juntos pensaba que eso era lo que hacíamos cuando salíamos" – concluyó.

"¿Por qué tienes que analizarlo todo?" – preguntó Piers desesperado.

"Supongo que es mi naturaleza" – respondió Helena sonriendo – "Está bien, acepto tu invitación, he escuchado buenos comentarios de esa obra y no he podido verla" – añadió para poner fin al sufrimiento del otro.

"Genial, paso por ti a las 7 de la noche entonces"

"Perfecto"

Piers se sentía muy cómodo trabajando con Helena, al principio sintió temor de regresar con sus compañeros en la agencia porque la idea de que podía empezar a matar gente en cualquier momento le mantenía intranquilo. Pero a medida que pasaron las semanas fue ganando confianza en que su condición era estable, al parecer, esta vez los daños colaterales iban a ser positivos... y aquello era bueno para variar… Cuando le habían dicho que Helena sería su compañera se mostró incrédulo, la última vez que se habían encontrado casi se matan por lo que no dejaba de ser incómodo tener que compartir oficina con la mujer. Sin embargo, desde el principio la relación había fluido con normalidad entre los dos; no había rencores por aquellos momentos tensos y el hecho de que ambos estuvieran allí porque no sabían que hacer con ellos les sirvió como puente para desarrollar una amistad cercana.

Tan cercana que Piers pronto comenzó a notar que cada vez deseaba pasar más tiempo con Helena, no sólo para compartir experiencias sino porque sentía una sensación de dicha inexplicable cada vez que la veía. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a dar un paso más allá de invitarla a salir porque temía que ella se lo tomara a mal y que eso dañara su amistad; era mejor conservar el status quo que tenían antes que perderlo todo. No obstante, cada día que pasaba se hacía más difícil para el agente disimular los sentimientos que se iban formando hacia la mujer por lo que en esta ocasión quiso aprovechar el musical para hacer una movida e intentar pasar al siguiente nivel… Aunque la respuesta analítica de Helena no había sido muy alentadora y ello le había convencido de que la mujer sólo quería amistad y nada más.

Por su parte, Helena no podía evitar divertirse a costa de su compañero. Llegar a un sitio nuevo con personas desconocidas era algo intimidante y si a ello le sumas que la única cara que puedes reconocer era la de alguien a quien casi matas semanas atrás el panorama no era agradable. Aun así, Piers resultó ser un buen compañero para pasar esa etapa de exilio en la que sentía que estaba; ambos compartieron experiencias y verle a él en una situación similar a la suya hizo que la relación entre ellos se fortaleciera. Pronto ella empezó a notar que un sentimiento distinto al aprecio se formaba en su corazón y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que era correspondido por él. Aun así, su carácter analítico la hacía ser cauta, no quería arruinar la bonita amistad que tenían sin estar seguro de que las cosas irían mejor. Además, la mujer aprendió a divertirse con el sufrimiento de su amigo dándole señales algo confusas. Aunque no tardó en ser vencida por sus emociones y poco tiempo después tomó una resolución, si el chico vencía sus temores y daba el siguiente paso ella le iba a corresponder. Fue a partir de allí que las señales fueron siendo cada vez más claras, aunque Nivans al parecer necesitaba un coach de béisbol para entenderlas…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Una mujer se encontraba parada en un lugar que no reconocía, estaba en la azotea de un edificio, pero el paisaje a su alrededor era completamente extraño para ella; no podía identificar ni una sola estructura que al menos le diera una idea de dónde podía estar. Al examinarse a sí misma pudo ver que tenía sus típicas ropas de campaña, pero no tenía ningún arma, ni siquiera su inseparable gancho estaba en su cinturón por lo que salir por la vía rápida de aquel lugar estaba descartado. No quedaba otra opción, la ruta larga de las escaleras o el ascensor. No obstante, al mirar con detenimiento pudo notar que no había ninguna puerta, algo muy extraño dado que debía haber alguna forma de poder entrar al interior del edificio. La agente comenzó a caminar y pronto había revisado cada centímetro del piso sin hallar nada parecido a una puerta o compartimiento de entrada. Fue entonces cuando el paisaje cambió y ahora se hallaba en unas instalaciones muy familiares para ella… Ada caminó por el pasillo con lentitud y segundos después sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver una escena que jamás había podido sacar de su cabeza. Frente a ella se encontraba Leon arrodillado abrazándola, mientras ella agonizaba. Aquellos instantes cuando por única vez había decidido dejar salir los sentimientos que tenía, aquel único momento en que dejó caer su coraza para entregarle su corazón a la persona que amaba, aquella imagen de felicidad plena permanecía grabada en su cabeza y ella lejos de intentar borrarla hacía lo posible para que no perdiera su brillo.

"Sólo soy una mujer que se enamoró de ti, nada más"

Luego vino el beso, Ada no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el recuerdo que estaba presenciando; de hecho, el sabor de los labios de Leon se había quedado en ella desde entonces y era algo que la hacía sentir viva… Ese beso, esa muestra de amor puro que ambos habían compartido, ¿Por qué luego fue diferente? ¿Por qué ella había decidido cerrarse e impedirle la entrada al único hombre que había amado? ¿Realmente le amaba? Seis años pasaron hasta que volvieron a verse, seis años permaneció Ada oculta de ese hombre, seis años ella permitió que él la creyera muerta. Sin embargo, el destino quiso reunirles de nuevo y a partir de allí su actitud fue distante, evasiva, ciertamente nunca dejó de coquetear con él, pero siempre fue más un juego que otra cosa. Claro que, cuando él necesitaba de ella siempre salía en su ayuda, pero nunca permitió un nuevo acercamiento como aquella noche en Raccon City.

Incluso en los sucesos de Tall Oaks y China cuando le vio con Helena no pudo evitar que los celos invadieran su mente… ¿Cómo se atrevía otra mujer a entrar en la vida de su hombre?, pero ni siquiera entonces fue capaz de luchar por lo que quería. Cierto, que le ayudó varias veces, pero no fue diferente a lo que ya habían vivido años antes en su encuentro en Europa.

En este punto nuevamente el paisaje sufrió una modificación, ahora mostraba una escena que ciertamente tenía borrosa en sus recuerdos, pero que ahora podía revivir en todo su esplendor. Leon estaba nuevamente de rodillas junto a ella mientras la abrazaba y le rogaba que se mantuviera con vida. Pero ahora Ada fue capaz de ver algo que no había apreciado del todo bien en aquel momento, _la agente pudo ver a Leon recibir todos los disparos de la mutación de Simon para protegerla_… La pelinegra se dio cuenta de que Leon no había dudado ni un segundo en arriesgar su vida con tal de cuidarla aun sin estar seguro de quién o qué era ella… Pero ni siquiera ese sacrificio le hizo suavizar su actitud y al final ella siguió viendo todo como un juego. El recuerdo que la agente veía prosiguió y minutos después se miraba a sí misma sonriendo divertida al ver la confusión del hombre, después de todo, él no sabía del clon que habían hecho de ella. Y una vez más, se había ido dejándolo en un mar de dudas. Claro, le había dejado un helicóptero para que escapara y como no, un lanza cohetes que parecía ser su sello personal, incluso, esta vez le había dejado un beso como firma… Porque así era ella, prefería besar el frío metal del arma, antes que los ardientes labios del agente…. ¿Por qué no regresó cuando él la llamó? Pudieron haber escapado juntos, pudieron haber roto las barreras que los separaban, pero no, simplemente ella huyó para no tener esa conversación que había sido pospuesta por 15 años….

Ada apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar, fue entonces cuando notó que no tenía puestos sus guantes; sin embargo, lo que la hizo ahogar un grito de sorpresa fue la sensación de un líquido recorriendo la ruta de sus ojos a su cuello. Allí, en medio de la soledad en que se encontraba, allí sin que nadie más la viera, allí donde nadie podría juzgarla, allí, ella lloró… Ada Wong, la fría espía que evitaba atarse a cualquier persona o lugar y que detestaba mostrar debilidad ante otros, lloró como una niña al admitir que había hecho mal las cosas al reprimir sus sentimientos. Un dolor en el pecho comenzó a sacudirla y la mujer sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón; las lágrimas siguieron saliendo y por un tiempo que no pudo medir, no hizo otra cosa distinta a dejar salir todas las emociones que sentía.

Finalmente, aquella terapia terminó y cuando Ada se secó el rostro, su mirada volvió a adquirir ese cariz resolutivo que la caracterizaba; después de mucho tiempo y después de muchas cosas, una decisión había sido tomada; y esta vez, era definitiva.

"Realmente creo que es hora de que empiece a poner orden en mi vida"

PPPPPPPPPPPP

_7 de Julio de 2014 (Hospital Royal Infirmary, Edimburgo, Escocia)_

Un grupo de enfermeras corría por uno de los pasillos del hospital para buscar los materiales que le había pedido el médico de piso, algo había sacudido la quietud del recinto e incluso las personas que habían ido a visitar a algún familiar sintieron que algo importante estaba pasando. De pronto, una de las mujeres se dirigió a la central telefónica y con agilidad marcó un número que tenía anotado en un papel; la chica esperó un poco pues la llamada era larga distancia internacional y cuando le atendieron su mensaje fue fuerte y claro.

"Avise que Ada Wong ha salido del coma"

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, se terminó el capítulo 1, sé que fue de pocos diálogos y quizás no mucha acción, pero era necesario para ir estableciendo cosas importantes de la trama. La escena de la mente de Ada era algo que quería escribir desde antes de empezar el fic. Alguien debía mostrarle a nuestra querida espía que su actitud la iba a llevar a tener canas y seguir soltera; ahora toca esperar para ver si realmente entendió el mensaje.

Gracias a los que han comentado y a los que están leyendo esta historia por tomar parte de su valioso tiempo en pasar por aquí. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	3. Cap2: La Calma que Precede a la Tormenta

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

Bueno, antes de comenzar este capítulo vamos a responder los reviews que me han llegado.

_Nelida Treschi_: Bueno, siempre es bueno hacer una especie de reseteo cuando llegas a un punto en que no avanzas, y la relación de Ada con Leon llegó a un nivel que decir estancado es quedarse muy lejos. ¿Captará el mensaje? Esperemos, aunque con gente tan terca como la Señorita Wong yo no apostaría apresuradamente. Y eso sin mencionar que Leon tampoco ha hecho mucho para que las cosas fluyan… pero si nada funciona, usaremos el efecto Axe :-P

_CMosser_: Bueno, el aire acondicionado también está presente como banda sonora de mis fan fics, pero digamos que para efectos épicos decidí omitir ese detalle je, je, je. Acá el calor está a niveles ridículos y el aire es un enorme alivio; lo bueno es que al tener el mar justo al lado de la ventana siempre se escuchan las olas. Por cierto, si no eres del Zulia debes estar cerquita según tus indicaciones.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que Piers no merecía morir; no sé en qué orden jugaste las campañas, pero el mío fue Chris, Jake, Leon y Ada. La primera decepción del juego fue la muerte de Piers, supongo que me estaban preparando para que no rompiera la pantalla o el CPU, o mi mando de Xbox para Pc al ver el final de Leon y Ada. Helena me agradó mucho, me parece un personaje muy completo (aunque nadie vence a Ada) y de hecho por algún momento creí que Capcom había decidido cometer sacrilegio y romper Leonada para crear Lehelena (O Aeon por Heleon, como te guste mejor) Por suerte, al final decidieron no tentar más a su suerte y respetaron lo sagrado. De hecho, cuando le dijo a Leon que fuera tras Ada y luego cuando le dio el estucho de polvos de la pelinegra para cuando volviera a verla, Helena se terminó de ganar mis simpatías y respetos (dije Helena, no Capcom)

Bueno, a ver, el chico es hombre de acción, pero no deja de ser hombre y nosotros ya sabes cuando vamos a conquistar casi nunca podemos evitar eso de alardear un poco. Mamma Mia podrá ser Abba, pero es un musical famoso (de los grandes junto a Cats y Cabaret) así que ante una chica como Helena ¿Qué mejor manera de presumir que invitarla a una obra renombrada? Son cosas de la testosterona :-P

Jajajajaja, muy bueno lo de Sheva como Baúl, por cierto que extrañé eso en RE6, casi busco una maleta de las mías para prestársela a los chicos porque no podía guardar tantas armas y balas. Y está bien, tienes mi palabra de que no habrá nada de Creva.

La química entre Jake y Sherry me gustó bastante; sobretodo al final cuando la chica dio un paso adelante al tomarle la mano; claro, era lo menos esperar que tomara la iniciativa dado que le lleva 7 años... De hecho, desde que empecé a verles siempre me los imaginé como los viste en el cap anterior. Claro, Sherry es mandona, pero Jake es demasiado relajado como para hacerle caso; sino, mira quién hace los reportes de las misiones.

Gracias por tus palabras, pero una aclaratoria importante, soy chico. Y Shougo Amakusa es un personaje masculino de Samurai X; ya sé que es medio metrosexual, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto. Por eso en mi fan fic de Samurai X le hice un cambio de imagen :-P Ah y por cierto, nosotros los hombres también podemos escribir romance, ¿eh? Jejejeje.

_Deeestiny_: De verdad no me cansaré de decir que los de Capcom deben ser una partida de viejos amargados que no tuvieron suerte con las mujeres y la pagan con los pobres personajes de sus videojuegos. Vamos a ver, Ada y Leon ya tienen casi 40, que no son niños. Al ritmo que van serán abuelos de sus hijos… Ada tiene su corazoncito, de hecho, esa escena memorable de Resident Evil 2 donde se besan muestra a una Ada decidida a mostrar sus emociones y sobretodo una Ada que puede quebrarse emocionalmente. Aunque en esa ocasión estaba al borde de la muerte y en el capítulo anterior estaba en coma… Si esta chica necesita esa clase de incentivos para mostrar su amor, creo que Leon deberá elegir sitios extremos para sus citas y con extremos me refiero a saltos en paracaídas sin paracaídas, bucear en zonas infestadas de tiburones y cosas por el estilo ¬¬

Yo creo que Helena y Piers hacen una muy buena combinación, el capítulo anterior mostró algo de cómo les veo, pero con el transcurrir de la historia iré desarrollando más esa relación; esperemos que funcione, a cruzar los dedos que con estos chicos de Capcom nunca se sabe.

_J Hernandez_: Gracias por el apoyo, espero que esta actualización haya llegado lo suficientemente pronto.

_Ada Kennedy_: Una de las cosas que los fans siempre queremos ver es a nuestros personajes favoritos viviendo cosas del día a día. Creo que sólo el anime nos brinda un poco esa visión, pero los libros, los videojuegos y las películas de acción / aventura rara vez nos permiten ver esas situaciones; una vez que el conflicto termina la historia acaba. Por eso en lo particular, me agrada desarrollar ese aspecto de los personajes, no sólo al inicio de la trama sino durante la misma e incluso al final.

Ada es un personaje genial en todos los sentidos, pero bueno, una fortaleza como la suya viene siempre a costa de algo, y en el caso de ella, el precio es tener represados sus sentimientos; de otro modo, no hubiera podido sobrevivir a tanto. Pero bueno, lo normal en la vida es que vayamos evolucionando en función de las cosas que vivimos y nuestros héroes no son la excepción.

Bueno, ya, sin más preámbulos les dejo con esta entrega.

_**El Soldado Perfecto**_

**Capítulo 2**

"La calma que precede a la tormenta"

_9 de Julio de 2014 (Centro de Madrid, España)_

Madrid es una de esas ciudades donde puedes encontrarte un monumento del siglo XV al lado de un edificio con la última tecnología del siglo XXI. Quizás eso es uno de los encantos de aquella Metrópolis que avanza hacia los nuevos tiempos sin perder su identidad. El centro de la ciudad está marcado por la famosa Puerta del Sol, donde miles de españoles y turistas recibían el año nuevo en su propia versión europea del Time Square. Lo que pocos conocían era que en ese lugar se hallaba una placa denominada "Kilómetro 0" y que la misma indica que todas las carreteras y autopistas del país parten de ese lugar… Una de las ventajas de tener a la capital ubicada en el centro geográfico de la nación…

Justo parado frente a esa placa se encontraba un joven rubio mientras usaba su cámara fotográfica para guardar un recuerdo de aquel curioso sitio… Una vez que tomó la foto, el hombre se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor; había mucha gente, madrileños que iban apresurados a su trabajo, turistas que se detenían a tomar gráficas de las puertas de la estación de metro sol que tenían una decoración moderna o del edificio donde sonaban las campanas en año nuevo, o de la estatua del oso y el madroño que era el símbolo de la ciudad; muchas personas estaban de compras dado que el sector era muy activo comercialmente y otras simplemente paseaban disfrutando de las vistas, pero casi nadie reparaba en la singular placa que estaba en el suelo… Definitivamente, Leon Kennedy tenía gustos fuera de lo común, él prefería apreciar esos detalles curiosos que generalmente pasan desapercibidos antes que los monumentos que todo el mundo va a visitar.

Por primera vez en dos años, el rubio estaba disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones; luego de los incidentes en Tall Oaks y China había regresado a la DSO y luego de la renuncia de Sherry recibió órdenes de dirigirse a Centroamérica a investigar a varios grupos subversivos que al parecer estaban haciendo contactos con Neo Umbrella, o lo que quedaba de ella. La misión le tomó varios meses, pero al final no encontró ninguna conexión por lo que regresó al cuartel general; y, una vez culminados los respectivos informes decidió que era tiempo de disfrutar de un poco de tiempo libre. La agencia no tuvo inconvenientes y días después, Leon se encontraba en un avión rumbo a Europa. El joven siempre había querido conocer Madrid, Paris y Roma y ahora iba a aprovechar la oportunidad. Además, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas y sobretodo en una persona en particular: _Ada Wong_. Aun recordaba la última vez que la había visto cuando ambos pelearon contra Simmons. Pero pensar en eso era revivir esa cinta de video donde pudo verla salir de una crisálida. ¿Entonces Ada era un J'avo? Y si lo era, ¿Desde cuándo?... 16 años atrás en Raccon City él la había dado por muerta luego de aquel momento donde ambos se rindieron ante sus corazones y su partida le había desgarrado el alma… durante aquellos sucesos hubo mucha química entre ambos y pronto él se encontró sintiendo cosas por ella que no había experimentado antes; de haber estado en otras circunstancias muy probablemente la habría cortejado, pero en medio de una crisis era difícil enfocarse en esas cosas. No obstante, sin que ninguno se lo propusiera, la relación fue surgiendo y el propio Kennedy deseaba salir y sobrevivir para poder intentarlo con Ada. Por desgracia, el destino tenía otros planes y ella resultó muerta.

Era increíble cómo en un instante se puede pasar de la alegría extrema a la tristeza desoladora; escucharle decir que lo amaba fue como un canto celestial y ese beso lo elevó a lugares que nunca había visitado… pero luego verla inerte en el suelo fue como si una espada le atravesara el corazón… La culpa lo acompañó durante mucho tiempo, por meses pensó que pudo haber hecho algo más por ella, que de haber hecho algo distinto ahora estarían juntos y felices. Por las noches sus pesadillas giraban en torno a ella recriminándole por haberla dejado morir. No fue fácil superar aquello, pero el tiempo tiene la capacidad de hacer sanar heridas, sobretodo cuando la persona es fuerte…

Los años pasaron y Leon se encontró metido en su trabajo y en algún momento creyó que finalmente había superado aquello y que por fin podía seguir adelante; fue entonces cuando ella apareció... 6 años creyéndola muerta y de repente surgen informaciones de que Ada Wong estaba viva; al principio eso generó emociones encontradas en él. Por un lado estaba la alegría de saber que no había muerto, pero por otro lado eso significaba que en todo ese tiempo ella no le había buscado. ¿Acaso no había significado nada para ella ese beso? Fue ella misma quien dijo que le amaba, ¿Era mentira? ¿Había sido todo un juego? Muchas dudas estaban en su cabeza y la situación empeoró cuando supo que la mujer estaba trabajando para Wesker. Al final, Ada no era más que una espía al servicio del enemigo. Al final, era evidente que todas esas muestras de afecto no eran más que una estrategia para ganar su confianza y ablandarle… y vaya si lo había logrado.

A partir de allí, al agente Kennedy decidió que Ada tenía que salir de su vida, ahora era simplemente una enemiga y sentir amor por ella sólo le daría una ventaja a su rival en el caso de que la volviera a encontrar. Pero una cosa es lo que se piensa y otra lo que se siente; varias semanas pasaron y de pronto allí estaba ella, justo frente a él, tan hermosa como siempre, incluso se veía aun más bella, era como si los años hubieran perfeccionado su hermosura. Además, ese vestido rojo la hacía parecer toda una _femme fatale_… Leon estaba en shock, toda esa verborrea de olvidarla, de que era su enemiga y de que tenía que sacarla de su vida se esfumó en un segundo. Ahora él sólo quería hablarle, necesitaba respuestas y sobretodo necesitaba saber si aquel beso en Raccon City realmente había sido una farsa. Por desgracia, no se habían encontrado en una plaza o en un parque, toda una crisis estaba sucediendo a su alrededor; además, la vida de la hija del presidente dependía de él por lo que una vez más tuvo que enfocarse en la misión sin poder actuar como hubiera querido respecto a ella.

Claro, que las pocas veces que se vieron él había intentado hablar con ella, pero esta Ada era muy distinta a la de hace 6 años; ahora actuaba de forma distante, evasiva, incluso fría. Cierto que le había salvado la vida y le había ayudado, eso contaba, ¿o no? Al final quedó claro que esa colaboración fue sólo para poder conseguir la muestra del parásito; incluso el detalle del osito de peluche se veía burlesco al tomar en cuenta su traición. Pero aún así, nada le obligaba a ayudarle una vez que había obtenido la muestra, bien pudo dejarle morir y sin embargo no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

Hubiera sido más fácil para él odiarla de haberle dejado a su suerte en esa isla, pero aquel acto final de ella le hacía mantener dudas sobre sus intenciones. Al punto que los años pasaron y Leon seguía sin ser capaz de sacarla de su mente, y sobretodo de su corazón. Era surrealista que un simple beso le hubiera marcado tanto. 8 años transcurrieron sin tener noticias de aquella mujer y poco a poco logro tener algo de estabilidad; no obstante, cuando nuevamente pensaba que podía seguir con su vida, Ada Wong aparecía como un recordatorio de que seguía siendo una parte de él que no podía dejar ir…. Su encuentro en Tall Oaks tuvo el mismo guión que los anteriores en Europa occidental. Ella surgía de la nada, le ayudaba y luego se marchaba dándole escasa información. Pero ahora había una diferencia crucial, había un detalle que no podía omitir y que añadía más complejidad a una situación que de por sí era difícil de entender: _la cinta de video_… Eso podía explicar muchas cosas, quizás Ada sí estaba muerta después de todo, al menos _su Ada_. Quizás la mujer que vio en Europa Occidental y luego en Tall Oaks y China había sido un J'avo. Una clonación bizarra que había logrado reproducir la apariencia de Ada, quizás para explotar su debilidad por ella. Tenía sentido, Wesker era un sujeto inteligente y bien pudo haberla creado para tener una ventaja en caso de enfrentarse a la DSO. Hubiera querido interrogarle, pero por desgracia estaba muerto. Además, ello explicaba por qué ella actuaba como si nunca hubiera sucedido lo de Raccon City, obviamente para este clon aquello nunca había pasado. No obstante, esa teoría tenía algunos cabos sueltos; por ejemplo, no explicaba su ayuda final en la isla, ni por qué le ayudó en Tall Oaks o en China. Además, con Wesker muerto, ¿Quién controlaba a este clon?... Eran demasiadas interrogantes, demasiadas especulaciones y Leon empezaba a sentir que pasaría el resto de su vida buscando una respuesta que seguramente nunca hallaría.

Fue en este punto que el sonido de su celular le sacó de sus cavilaciones y le trajo de regreso a la realidad; el agente detuvo su marcha y tomó su teléfono con cierta vacilación. Una llamada en ese momento podía significar el fin de sus vacaciones por lo que por un par de segundos se preguntó si era buena idea revisar la pantalla del aparato móvil. Al final, su sentido del deber ganó y el rubio revisó la notificación; al final no había sido una llamada sino un mensaje de texto…

Leon fue pasando de la sorpresa a la duda, luego a la desesperación y finalmente a la alegría en una fracción de segundo; era increíble como unas pocas palabras le habían sacudido hasta la fibra más profunda de su ser… ¿Será que por una vez la vida se apiadaba de él? Sea lo que fuese, ese mensaje quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

_Hola guapo._

_Sé que siempre que nos vemos quieres hacerme mil preguntas y siempre te digo que será en otra ocasión._

_Bueno, tengo algo de tiempo libre ahora, así que si aun deseas obtener tus respuestas, te estoy esperando en el Royal Infirmary Hospital de Edimburgo._

_Ada._

PPPPPPPPPPPP

_9 de Julio de 2014 (Cuartel General de la BSAA, Inglaterra)_

Cuatro agentes salían de las instalaciones y se dirigían al restaurante donde iban a comer siempre que tenían la oportunidad; en condiciones normales, esas cuatro personas quizás nunca se hubieran conocido, pero sus vidas eran de todo menos normales por lo que allí estaban Jake Muller, Helena Harper, Piers Nivans y Sherry Birkin entrando al recinto para algo tan rutinario como almorzar.

No les costó mucho encontrar sitio pues los dueños los tenían por buenos clientes, del tipo que gastan mucho, así que jamás les faltaba mesa aun cuando el lugar estuviera repleto. No obstante, en esta ocasión, el restaurante estaba a la mitad de su capacidad, lo cual era agradecido por los chicos porque no eran de los que apreciaran las multitudes. El mesonero pronto llegó para tomar su orden y una vez que se retiró comenzó la siempre amena charla.

"¿Cómo estuvo el musical? He leído buenas críticas de este montaje" – preguntó Sherry sonriendo.

"Genial, me gustan mucho las canciones de Abba y la historia es entretenida" – dijo Helena.

"Musicalmente es interesante, hay un par de canciones que toco en el piano de vez en cuando" – dijo Jake.

"Cierto que eres músico, a ver si pronto nos das un concierto" – pidió Helena.

"Pero no nos aburras" – bromeó Piers para picar al otro.

"Eso dependerá de qué tan bueno sea tu gusto" – respondió Muller – "Pero no nos desviemos del tema importante; imagino que con semejante invitación ganaste muchos puntos con Helena, ¿No Piers?" – finalizó con picardía.

El soldado miró fijamente al ex mercenario con muchas ganas de retorcerle el cuello hasta que dejara de respirar… ciertamente, Piers y Jake no eran los mejores amigos del mundo; de hecho, la primera vez que se vieron pudieron haberse matado de haber tenido la oportunidad. No obstante, después de los sucesos de China y sobretodo, luego de la reaparición de Piers, ambos habían decidido iniciar una tregua y tratar de llevarse bien. Claro, que Jake no perdía ese desagrable sentido del humor suyo que consistía en ser políticamente incorrecto. Y, en el caso de la relación de Piers y Helena, el hijo de Wesker parecía tener una disposición eterna de dejar al soldado en evidencia.

"¿Dije algo malo?" – preguntó Muller poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia lo que hizo que Helena y Sherry comenzaran a reír de buena gana.

Para cuando terminaron de reír, ya la pregunta se había olvidado, para suerte de Piers, y los cuatro siguieron su charla en otros temas.

"¿Y Jake te sigue obligando a hacer todo el papeleo?" – preguntó Helena divertida.

"Yo no estoy obligando a nadie, simplemente me parece una tontería tener que rellenar formatos; además, siempre he dicho que estoy completamente dispuesto a hacerlo… si me pagan una buena suma, claro" – respondió Jake con ironía.

"Jake Muller, el mercenario de los informes" – dijo Piers como contraataque causando nuevas risas.

"Y ¿cómo les fue en la reunión con los jefes? ¿Les dieron luz verde para misiones de campo?" – preguntó Sherry sabiendo que tocaba un tema delicado.

"Pues no, en mi caso dicen que aun no están convencidos de que esté completamente estable" – dijo Piers con descontento.

"¡Tonterías! Tú estás en la misma condición que yo, el virus seguramente se adaptó a tu sistema y por eso conservas tu habilidad especial. Así como yo puedo sanar rápidamente de mis heridas, tu puedes arrojar esas descargas eléctricas" – indicó Birkin.

"Los científicos dicen que tú fuiste tratada antes de que el virus se desarrollara, mientras que en mi caso, la mutación estaba más avanzada por lo que tengo que seguir en observación" – añadió Nivans.

"Eso es totalmente injusto" – sentenció Sherry.

"¿Y tú Helena?" – inquirió Jake.

"No me fue mejor, aun tienen temor de exponerme a la luz; dicen que está muy reciente lo de la muerte del Presidente y que las cosas deben enfriarse más"

"Burócratas cobardes" – espetó Jake – "Creen que son los dueños del mundo y no tienen las agallas para tomar decisiones"

"Paciencia, chicos; no pueden tenerlos así eternamente" – dijo Sherry.

"Pero sí pueden tenerlos hasta que mueran" – dijo Jake.

"No estás ayudando, Jake" – indicó Birkin.

"Sólo digo la verdad, aunque suene fea, los altos mandos de la BSAA y la DSO están más pendientes de salvar sus traseros que de salvar al mundo" – Respondió Muller.

"Jake tiene un punto, mientras ellos no se vean en la necesidad de enviarnos a misiones de campo, van a preferir siempre cubrirse las espaldas" – reconoció Piers suspirando.

"Lo sé, sólo digo que no se puede caer en el pesimismo" – señaló Sherry.

"Tranquila, ya estamos acostumbrados, no es la primera vez que pasamos por esto" – dijo Helena no muy convencida – "Ya llegará el momento de volver a la acción"

"Además, ha habido mucha calma últimamente y eso no me gusta… algo me dice que más temprano que tarde las cosas se pondrán feas" – dijo Jake pensativo.

En ese momento llegó el mesonero con las comidas y los cuatro se dedicaron a almorzar olvidando un poco tanto la situación difícil que estaban pasando Piers y Helena como la extraña calma a la que se había referido Muller.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dentro de las instalaciones subterráneas que había visitado Ada un año antes, un grupo grande de científicos se encontraba realizando cálculos y discutiendo posibilidades, mientras analizaban videos del desempeño de los sujetos de prueba y pantallas llenas de fórmulas químicas. Al parecer un grupo pensaba que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida y otro consideraba que estaban cerca de lograr descifrar el punto que les faltaba… De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió y un hombre vestido de negro se unión a la reunión.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el reporte?" – preguntó el recién llegado con el rostro impávido.

"Creo que es inútil proseguir; por más que lo intentamos no logramos extender la estabilidad de la simbiosis cuando el cuerpo es sometido a estrés" – dijo uno de los investigadores.

"No podemos simplemente rendirnos porque hemos tenido algunos tropiezos; desde que empezamos este proyecto hemos avanzado mucho; de hecho, hemos logrado cosas impensables. Ahora que estamos tan cerca no podemos parar" – refutó otro.

"Saddler logró progresos significativos en la estabilidad de la simbiosis; él no sólo pudo mantener sus habilidades mentales intactas, sino que era capaz de mutar y revertir la mutación de su cuerpo a voluntad… No les estoy pidiendo imposibles, les estoy pidiendo que reproduzcan algo que ya fue hecho" – dijo el hombre de negro empezando a perder la paciencia – "Mucho se ha invertido en esta investigación y no aceptaré el fracaso"

"Saddler y Krauser alcanzaron ese control por tener cierta predisposición genética, los Ganados apenas tenían consciencia" – respondió el científico que creía que estaban en un callejón sin salida – "Nosotros logramos un avance similar con Deborah, pero por la misma razón; tendríamos entonces que buscar a sujetos de prueba que tengas esas características"

"Eso es inaceptable, nos tomaría demasiado tiempo poder ejecutar nuestros planes si optamos por esa vía; es necesario que el virus tenga la capacidad de permitirle al huésped mantener sus habilidades mentales. No me importa lo que tengan que hacer, y les recuerdo que el tiempo y mi paciencia se están acabando; más les vale darme mejores noticias pronto o ustedes serán los siguientes sujetos de prueba… Quien sabe, a lo mejor, alguno tiene esa famosa predisposición genética" – sentenció el jefe para luego salir de la sala dejando a los científicos viéndose las caras con terror.

El sujeto tomó su celular al salir del recinto e hizo una llamada mientras recorría uno de los pasillos de las instalaciones subterráneas.

"Muy bien Kurt, ¿Qué noticias me tienes?... Hmmm, excelente, buen trabajo, ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría? Perfecto, prosigan con el plan sin demora; el momento de asestar el golpe se acerca y necesitamos encajar todas las piezas. No me falles, Kurt, adiós" – dijo el sujeto para luego cortar la llamada – "Disfruten de la tranquilidad que tienen mis amigos de la DSO y la BSAA, más pronto de lo que creen les voy a sacudir los cimientos de su realidad y les daré entradas gratis al caos… cada día que pasa queda menos para el gran momento… Y el reloj avanza…" – pensó mientras atravesaba una de las puertas.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

_10 de Julio de 2014 (Royal Infirmary Hospital, Edimburgo, Escocia)_

Leon estaba de pie frente al recinto hospitalario buscando las fuerzas para ingresar al mismo. Desde que leyó aquel mensaje de texto las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que apenas tenía recuerdos de él llamando desesperado a Hunnigan para que le ubicara boletos aéreos para Edimburgo, tomando un taxi directo al aeropuerto de barajas, sentado esperando embarcar el avión, la escala en Londres, la llegada a Edimburgo, el taxi al Hospital... Era como si hubiera cerrado los ojos y al abrir hubiera aparecido frente al edificio… Finalmente, tomó una respiración profunda y luego atravesó la puerta principal hasta la recepción; por suerte no tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones, una vez que se identificó le indicaron que esperaban su visita y que le llevarían a la habitación de Ada.

Kennedy no sabía qué se iba a encontrar una vez que llegara; al principio incluso pensó que podría tratarse de una trampa, pero usar un Hospital tan conocido para tenderle una emboscada parecía poco probable; al final, esa idea fue desechada y en su lugar otra cobró fuerza; ¿Y si Ada estaba muriendo? Ese repentino deseo de darle explicaciones y responder sus preguntas, unido a que al parecer la mujer se encontraba en un hospital _con algo de tiempo libre_ apuntaba en esa dirección. Quizás le habían dicho que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y ella había decidido poner las cosas en orden antes de partir. Una explicación melodramática y casi imposible considerando la que conocía Ada, pero la gente en circunstancias extremas hace cosas poco comunes…

El rubio sintió que el camino hacia el pabellón donde estaba la habitación de Ada era eterno y mientras lo recorría trataba de poner en orden sus ideas, ¿Cómo la encontraría? Si realmente estaba muriendo, ¿Qué haría?... Un paso tras otro reducía la distancia hacia su destino hasta que finalmente la puerta de la habitación estuvo ante sí; la enfermera que le acompañaba se despidió amablemente y le dijo que pasara porque la Srta. Wong ya había sido notificada de su llegada y le estaba esperando. Pero entonces sucedió lo impensado, el gran Leon Scott Kennedy, capaz de sobrevivir a las situaciones y peligros más extremos se había quedado petrificado ante el portal. Por más que lo intentaba, era incapaz de mover un músculo y aquello le estaba haciendo entrar en desesperación. Tantos años esperando una respuesta, tanto tiempo deseando tener una conversación de verdad con esa mujer sin que tuvieran que mirar a sus espaldas por si alguien quisiera matarles y ahora que finalmente tenía su oportunidad, el chico no podía ni levantar una pierna para entrar a la habitación.

Finalmente, Leon tragó saliva, respiró profundo y reunió todas sus energías para tocar la puerta. Casi de inmediato escuchó aquella voz tan melodiosa que le cautivaba, una sola palabra bastó para que el agente reviviera todos los recuerdos a su lado y todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella... Eso le despertó el coraje y las agallas a Kennedy quien sin dudarlo más abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto…

"Adelante dijiste y aquí voy" – pensó mientras entraba.

La habitación lucía limpia y ordenada, lo cual era de esperarse en un Hospital, una mesa de noche, un tocador, un sofá, algunas lámparas, un par de sillas y una puerta que el agente supuso daba al baño componían la habitación; claro, faltaba algo por mencionar, la cama… y allí estaba ella sentada, mirándole fijamente. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro casual y una camisa roja que combinaba magistralmente, su rostro había cambiado poco desde la última vez que le había visto, pero algo en ella le indicaba que sus fuerzas estaban disminuidas a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo; esa sensación activó sus temores, ¿Realmente estaba apunto de morir? Aquel pensamiento hizo que su rostro reflejara tristeza por la mujer y casi de inmediato Ada habló en respuesta a ello.

"Espero que no estés sintiendo pena por mí, guapo. Aquí donde me ves podría patearte el trasero antes de que pestañaras, así que nada de melodrama conmigo"

"Lo siento, no quise…"

"Claro que lo sientes, faltaba más" – cortó la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

De todas las formas en que Leon pensó iniciar la charla con Ada, lo que acababa de pasar no había estado ni siquiera en el top 100 de la lista; vaya maneta de joder las cosas. Ahora tendría que pensar en una salida para arreglar el desastre o esta iba a ser la charla más corta entre ellos, lo cual realmente sería batir un récord.

"Vine tan pronto recibí tu mensaje" – empezó Leon – "Hubiera querido llegar ayer, pero los vuelos estaban copados" – finalizó tratando de dejar atrás su entrada triunfal

"Descuida, lo entiendo, de hecho para serte sincera no estaba tan segura de que vendrías. Bien pudiste tomar la opción de hacerme un _touché_ considerando las veces que te dejé con la palabra en la boca" – respondió Ada.

"No negaré, que esa idea cruzó fugazmente mi cabeza" – mintió Leon sonriendo – "Pero supongo que la oportunidad de poder hablar contigo sin tener a unos ganados o j'avos queriendo matarnos era demasiado valiosa para dejarla pasar" – concluyó con sinceridad.

"Sí, es bueno vernos sin estar rodeado de seres viciosos con ganas de comernos para variar" – dijo Ada devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Me sorprendió que me dijeras que estabas en un Hospital, este es el último sitio donde esperaba encontrarte" – indicó Leon.

"Ya sabes que mi estilo es surgir cuando y donde menos te lo esperes" – contestó Ada.

"Sí, supongo que es propio de ti" – aceptó el agente – "También es inesperado que de pronto estés dispuesta no sólo a hablar conmigo sino a responderme mis preguntas" – finalizó.

"Vaya, directo al grano, ¿Eh?... Pensé que podíamos contarnos algunas anécdotas para relajar el ambiente, ya sabes, esas cosas que hace la gente cuando conversa... Pero supongo que es lo justo, creo que te he hecho esperar demasiado…" – dijo Ada.

"¿De verdad piensas responder a todas mis preguntas?" – preguntó Leon aun con dudas.

"Todo depende de cuánto tiempo puedas quedarte a escuchar" – contestó Ada con ese ronroneo que usaba al hablar.

"Descuida, no compré pasaje de regreso, así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… Además, de todas las formas en que deseaba pasar mis vacaciones, tener esta conversación es la mejor" – replicó Leon más relajado.

"¿En serio? Bueno, entonces ponte cómodo, guapo, porque esta será una conversación extendida" – contestó Ada sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

**Notas del Autor:**

Por aquí estoy trayendo un nuevo capítulo de la historia; dado que hoy es feriado en mi país y no tuve que ir a trabajar (Yeah!) quise regalarles estas líneas, espero las hayan disfrutado.

Para todos los que me preguntaron por Leon, creo que ya quedó claro qué había sido de él. Sobre Piers y Helena, realmente los burócratas de la DSO y la BSAA pueden llegar a ser repugnantes; pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Jake, algo me dice que pronto ese par va a ser asignado a una misión de campo sin importar la estabilidad de la mutación o las repercusiones políticas.

Y nuestros queridos amigos de la base subterránea no estaban de vacaciones, ese era Leon, estos chicos están trabajando duro y sin descanso para lograr mejorar el virus; no sé si será por su curiosidad científica y superación profesional o si tendrá que ver algo eso de no querer ser los siguientes conejillos de indias. Pero lo cierto, es que están redoblando los esfuerzos para lograr sus objetivos.

Finalmente, Ada y Leon están frente a frente y allí puede pasar cualquier cosa… por cierto Leon, ¿Qué modales son esos? Mostrar pena por una mujer que odia verse débil es cuanto menos descortés… Pero bueno, al final creo que esa situación ya fue superada y el siguiente punto en la agenda es esa larga charla que ha estado pendiente por 16 años. ¿Será que Leon saca su vena periodística? Mira que hay muchas cosas que podría preguntar, lo que me lleva a preguntarles a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, ¿De estar ustedes en la situación de Leon qué le preguntarían a Ada? Ya yo tengo esa escena escrita (no la incluí en este capítulo porque soy muy malo jejejejeje), pero si alguna de las sugerencias me parece interesante y no rompe el esquema que tengo trazado la añadiré.

Por cierto, sé que he escrito ya tres capítulos esta semana, pero ese no es el ritmo habitual en que suelo actualizar; lo normal en mí es que suba un capítulo semanal, cuando mucho dos; sólo que esta semana he tenido bastante tiempo libre y quise aprovecharlo para escribir (lo cual significó no avanzar casi nada en Assassin's Creed 3 y Batman Arkham City y miren que aun tengo la esperanza de que Desmond y Lucy queden juntos, ya sé que ella era espía de Abstergo y que supuestamente está muerta, acentuando la palabra supuestamente porque yo no me lo quiero creer. Pero aun así, me encanta esa pareja y desde la muerte de ella he jugado cada assassin's creed a la velocidad del rayo sólo para ver si al final ocurre el milagro, así que imaginen lo que ha significado dejar de jugar ese juego para venir a escribir) Pero ya las cosas en la oficina se están poniendo "divertidas" (eso significa que tendré mucho trabajo) y tengo algunos compromisos deportivos y familiares por lo que ya el ritmo de actualización volverá a ser el de siempre… Aunque espero subir un cap más esta semana, pero no estoy seguro.

Suerte a todos y nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios; no hay nada que me motive más a escribir que saber que estas líneas están siendo leídas, que están gustando y que hay personas esperando saber qué pasará. Un autor se debe a sus lectores. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	4. Capítulo 3: Entrevista con una Espía

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

Bueno, antes de comenzar este capítulo vamos a responder los reviews que me han llegado.

_Nelida Treschi_: ¿No te parece algo rudo que le pregunte eso a quemarropa? Quiero decir, llevan un año sin verse, Leon empieza con el pie izquierdo sintiendo pena por Ada, hay cierta tensión en el ambiente porque saben que viene una conversación que no va a ser fácil. Es medio crudo que la cosa comience, "Oye creo que eres una mutación porque te vi saliendo de una crisálida, ¿Es verdad?" Con tantas cosas por preguntar, esa cuestión puede esperar un poco, y no digo que no deba preguntarla, pero ponerla como número 1 en la lista siento que es falta de tacto.

Las otras preguntas… pues ya verás, ya verás, sólo te diré que tienes razón incluso con la primera; todas son cuestiones que necesariamente tiene que indagar porque son las que más le están atormentando.

_CMosser_: Maracaibo es muy caliente, no lo discuto, pero Puerto la Cruz tiene sus temporadas; además, la humedad aquí no baja de 70% y eso pone las cosas más pegajosas… yuck.

Me gusta tratar de mantener un ritmo de actualización, pero a veces es difícil; de hecho he tenido etapas largas (de meses) sin subir un cap por sucesos imprevistos acumulados, pero creo que actualmente puedo mantener un ritmo aceptable.

Al final del día, cuando no tienen que estar luchando por sus vidas, ellos son chicos normales y me gusta mostrarlo de esa forma; a veces creemos que sólo son máquinas de matar sin sentimientos y eso es injusto. Hasta Ada tiene su corazoncito (en algún lugar recóndito, pero lo tiene) Piers quiso ser gracioso y al final salió aplastado, es que Jake es demasiado tirante como para que quieras meterte con él.

No, supongo que no; además, si pasara seguro que tienen presupuesto para una planta generadora jejejejeje :-P

¿El REmake? ¿Hay un REmake de RE6? En realidad tanto en el 5 como en el 6 dan bastantes ítems, sólo que en el 6 tienes menos espacio para llevar cosas y de verdad me tocaba tomar decisiones dolorosas de qué descartar para poder llevar más balas o plantas.

De todas las preguntas que pasaron por mi mente, la del corte de cabello no estuvo ni cerca de procesarse… Vaya, eso es ser detallista y estilista jajajajaja, ya tenemos reemplazo para la gente de E! Fashion Policy, yeah... No creo que Leon esté pensando en preguntar eso ahora, quizás más adelante en otras circunstancias.

_Ada Kennedy_: Espero poder mantener un buen ritmo de actualización como ya dije, estoy comprometido a ello.

Pobre Leon, ponte en sus zapatos, son muchos años esperando algo hasta que piensas que nunca se dará y de pronto sin esperarlo llega. Es normal que el chico se bloquee un poco, pero bueno ya, ya entró y empezó la charla.

Y sí, me pareció más teatral terminar el capítulo así; además, normalmente en mis fics anteriores hacía capítulos muy largos, de más de 10 mil palabras cada uno y eso me tomaba más tiempo de escribir y resultaban más pesados de leer. Recortarlos a un promedio de 5 mil me da más chance de actualizar rápido y así cuando escribo mucho, puedo partir la cosa en dos y avanzo un gran trecho del siguiente cap como ahora.

_Fatty Rose Malfoy_: Yo actualicé rápido, un cap diario por tres días jejejeje

Me alegra que te guste Jake, es un personaje que me agrada y quiero hacerle justicia en este fic; la relación de Piers y Helena va avanzando, vamos a ver qué camino toma.

Esperaré tu review de este capítulo entonces.

_J Hernandez_: Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y pues si uno como escritor logra que los lectores queden con ganas de más entonces quiere decir que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo. Espero que este episodio siga captando tu interés.

Ahora sí, vamos con la entrega.

_**El Soldado Perfecto**_

**Capítulo 3**

"Entrevista con una Espía"

_10 de Julio de 2014 (Royal Infirmary Hospital, Edimburgo, Escocia)_

La mente de Leon estaba demostrando que podía procesar una cantidad enorme de información en un intervalo muy pequeño de tiempo. Apenas escuchó las últimas palabras de Ada, Kennedy comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que por años había querido saber sobre la pelinegra, en cuestión de segundos empezó a trazar un esquema sobre qué debía preguntar y en qué momento para evitar arruinar la oportunidad que finalmente le había llegado. Una cosa era que Ada estuviera dispuesta a responder a sus preguntas y otra que estuviera dispuesta a aguantar que tuviera faltas de tacto o impertinencias; eso ya lo había dejado claro cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba sintiendo pena por ella. Era una situación tensa y delicada por lo que debía manejarse con pies de plomo para poder obtener toda la información que quería, o más bien que necesitaba porque el agente ya había llegado al nivel de necesitar desesperadamente saber qué secretos ocultaba la mujer.

"Hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber, son muchas dudas dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace muchos años, pero antes necesito que me contestes algo, ¿Por qué de repente estás dispuesta a tener esta conversación? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino de opinión?" – preguntó Leon incrédulo.

"Dado que he decidido responder a todas tus preguntas, espero no te molestes si me tomo la atribución de dejar esa respuesta para el final" – contestó Ada enigmática.

"Ya decía yo que todo era muy fácil, algún truco tenía que haber" – dijo Leon sonriendo – "Tú dijiste que estabas dispuesta a responder todas mis preguntas si tenía tiempo de escuchar"

"Y mantengo mi palabra, sólo que no dije en qué orden iba a responderlas y hay cuestiones que es necesario dejar para el final, de otro modo no entenderías mis explicaciones" – indicó Ada con sus ojos clavados en el rostro del hombre.

"_Touché_, supongo que es justo, pero dado que te gustan los tecnicismos me voy forzado a preguntar ¿vas a responderme con la verdad?" – inquirió el rubio.

"La verdad es un concepto muy amplio y sobretodo abstracto, cada quien tiene su propia idea de la verdad. Decirte que te responderé con la verdad puede que no sea exacto; en cambio, lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que te responderé con lo que para mí es la verdad" – contestó Ada con su sonrisa juguetona.

"Esto no va a ser fácil" – pensó Leon – "Pero si fuera fácil supongo que no sería ella"

Una vez que Leon se había encontrado frente a la mujer creyó que lo más difícil estaba hecho y que ahora era sólo cosa de ir midiendo las preguntas para ir obteniendo las respuestas que buscaba; no obstante, ahora se daba cuenta de que Ada podía tener algunos trucos bajo la manga para irse por las ramas y evitar temas delicados. Ello hacía imperativo elegir muy bien no sólo el orden de las preguntas, sino la naturaleza de las mismas para poder garantizar que las respuestas realmente cubrieran las cosas que quería conocer.

"Realmente estabas en Raccon City buscando a tu novio John?" – inquirió Leon dando inicio formal a la sesión de preguntas y respuestas que tenía por delante.

La pregunta tomó un poco desprevenida a la pelinegra, ella se esperaba que el rubio empezaría preguntando por qué le ayudaba o para qué organización trabajaba; no obstante, el había optado por empezar el interrogatorio indagando sobre su vida amorosa y eso le resultaba inesperado. Aunque pensándolo bien, aquello no era descabellado, después de todo, ellos tenían su historia y en aquel momento en Raccon City se había dado el acercamiento más claro y directo entre ambos.

"Sí y no, en realidad estaba allí buscándole y él creía que éramos pareja, pero todo fue una estratagema para obtener una muestra del Virus G" – dijo Ada con tranquilidad.

"Entiendo, viéndolo todo en perspectiva es la explicación más lógica. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Y más importante aún, ¿Cómo lograste escapar? Yo te di por muerta, quizás fue la tensión del momento que me impidió darme cuenta de que estabas viva, pero aun si pudiste sobrevivir, no logro entender cómo escapaste" – indagó Leon tocando un tema delicado, pero de esa forma podía tener una idea de la naturaleza de la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él.

"No te culpo por eso Leon y quiero que tengas claro que no te guardo rencor por haberme dejado allí. Yo misma pensaba que estaba muriendo y cuando perdí la consciencia creí que nunca más abriría mis ojos" – dijo Ada rememorando aquellos sucesos y sintiendo tensión en su cuerpo – "Pero el hecho es que desperté sobresaltada sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado y escuchaba que el mecanismo de autodestrucción de las instalaciones se había activado; viendo que parte de mis fuerzas habían regresado busqué desesperadamente salir del lugar y terminé en unas cloacas hasta que llegué al Hotel Apple In. Allí contacté a Wesker y le dije que tenía la muestra por lo que él _muy amablemente_ se ofreció a rescatarme y me informó de un helicóptero que debía tomar"

"¿Le diste la muestra a él? ¿Realmente fuiste su espía?" – Leon sintió algo de alivio porque al final Ada sí había sobrevivido a lo acontecido en Raccon City; y, aunque eso no aclaraba lo que había visto en el video, al menos le daba esperanzas de que quizás ella no era un J'avo después de todo. No obstante, el que mencionara a Wesker le recordaba que trabajaba con el enemigo por lo que no todo era color de rosas.

"Nuevamente sí y no, en aquel momento tuve que darle la muestra porque necesitaba ganarme su confianza; pero nunca fui realmente su espía, eso era una tapadera para poder estar al tanto de sus movimientos… y antes de que me preguntes, la muestra que te quité allá en Europa Occidental, nunca llegó a sus manos; no podíamos permitir que él la tuviera por lo que la conservamos nosotros. Te dije que la muestra estaría en buenas manos y cumplí mi palabra" – indicó Ada sin dejar su sonrisa típica.

"Es bueno saberlo, no puedo negar que es un alivio que me digas que no trabajaste realmente para Wesker y que la muestra de las plagas nunca llegó a sus manos" – dijo Leon viendo que la mujer no era tan enemiga como en un principio había pensado – "¿Para qué grupo trabajas?"

"Esa pregunta no es tan fácil de responder y por razones obvias no revelaré todos los detalles. No obstante, puedo decirte que pertenezco a una Organización secreta que tiene conexiones con muchos gobiernos y grupos de poder" – indicó Ada retomando su expresión seria.

"¿Pero qué buscan? ¿Por qué el interés en seguir a Wesker? ¿Por qué querían la muestra?" – preguntó Leon queriendo tener claro el bando en jugaba Ada.

"Estamos en el mismo bando si eso es lo que te preocupa, Leon. Tienes mi palabra si algún valor tiene para ti; pero no puedo decirte nada más" – sentenció la pelinegra.

"Entiendo, descuida, tomaré tu palabra entonces" – respondió Leon sincero – "¿Qué tuvo que ver esa organización con lo sucedido en Tall Oaks y China hace un año? – continuó.

"En realidad, no tuvo nada que ver con la organización, aunque suene difícil de creer. Y será mejor que cambies de postura en esa silla porque esta respuesta será larga" – empezó la espía – "Recibí una llamada de Simmons, o al menos al principio pensé que era él, diciendo que había descubierto información importante sobre mi futuro y que debía dirigirme a un submarino si quería saber más. En principio no quería ir, pero como tenía algo de tiempo muerto… Bueno, di mi palabra de que nada de mentiras. Realmente tenía curiosidad de saber qué clase de información era esa, por lo que decidí ir a investigar" – prosiguió la espía – "Una vez allí pude ver que alguien había dejado una grabación con instrucciones para Ada Wong sobre proteger a Jake Muller en Edonia, aquello me sorprendió porque se habían emitido 6 meses antes y yo no recordaba nada de aquellas instrucciones por lo que algo empezó a olerme mal. Eventualmente pude enterarme de que el plan de Simmons era inculparme de los ataques bio terroristas que se iban a hacer en Tall Oaks y China, pero aun no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo así que decidí ir a Tall Oaks para intentar detener todo ese asunto" – continuó la espía.

"Pero cuando llegaste ya era tarde, imagino, nosotros te vimos cuando ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde el atentado" – acotó Leon.

"Sí, por desgracia, cuando llegué ya se había realizado el atentado; de hecho, nosotros arribamos a la Catedral casi al mismo tiempo, sólo que ustedes no me vieron" – dijo Ada – "Una vez que pude entrar tuve que sortear varios obstáculos hasta que di con las catacumbas y poco después nos encontramos… Antes de decidir mostrarme había imaginado que te sorprendería verme, pero cuando vi tu rostro tan desencajado no pude evitar preguntarme qué había pasado para que reaccionaras así. Cuando coincidimos en Europa Occidental no fuiste tan evidente con la sorpresa a pesar de que me creías muerta, pero allí bajo tierra estabas realmente incrédulo al verme, por eso pregunté si habías visto un fantasma" – prosiguió la pelinegra – "En ese punto yo no tenía mucha información sobre lo que estaba pasando y lo único que hubiera podido decirte era que Simmons estaba involucrado, pero eso ya ustedes lo sabían por lo que decidí seguir investigando, aunque sí te advertí que tuvieras cuidado porque estábamos enfrentándonos a gente muy poderosa" – concluyó.

"Sí, de todas formas esa siempre ha sido tu forma de actuar conmigo, surges de la nada y te vas dejando más preguntas que respuestas" – indicó Leon con una media sonrisa.

"¿Tanto te molestaba que me fuera así?" – se atrevió a preguntar la mujer.

"Hey, yo soy el que está haciendo las preguntas" – respondió Leon.

"En ninguna parte del acuerdo dice que yo no puedo preguntar nada" – acotó Ada.

"Bien, tienes un punto… Sinceramente, sí, cada vez que te ibas no podía evitar sentir rabia por tu actitud. Era como si te molestara mi presencia y quisieras alejarte de mí lo más rápido posible" – contestó el rubio.

"Sí, supongo que mis acciones pueden interpretarse de esa forma" – aceptó Ada con la mirada perdida – "Poco tiempo después de nuestro encuentro llegué al laboratorio y encontré una cinta de video que me hizo poner todas las piezas en orden. Finalmente sabía cómo planeaban incriminarme en los atentados y descubrí que quien me estaba contactando no era Simmons sino alguien más" – añadió la pelinegra.

"La cinta de tu cumpleaños" – dijo Leon asintiendo y tratando de ocultar la inmensa alegría que sentía al saber que la mujer que tenía enfrente no era ni un ganado, ni un j'avo, ni un zombie, sino la verdadera Ada Wong en carne y hueso, pero superada esa emoción, algo no encajó en las palabras que acababa de decir la espía – "Pero, un momento, hay algo que no entiendo. En esa cinta queda muy claro cómo pensaban inculparte, pero esa parte de que Simmons no era quien estaba detrás de todo… Al final, él resultó ser la mente maestra en los atentados" – dijo el agente.

"Yo no dije que Dereck no estaba involucrado en los atentados, dije que él no era quien se estaba comunicando conmigo. Verás, Simmons deseaba someter el mundo a lo que él entendía como orden, pero no deseaba destruirlo. En cambio la persona que me hablaba tenía la intención de acabar con todo, además, Dereck jamás sería tan abierto para decirme sus planes… Fue muy obvio que esa copia barata mía era quien estaba detrás de todo y yo no tenía la menor intención de permitir que se saliera con la suya; así que llamé a Dereck para advertirle de los planes de mi clon, sé que ayudarlo no suena bien, pero necesitaba hacer que ese par se enfrentara para que me facilitaran las cosas" – aclaró la mujer.

"Imagino entonces que luego te fuiste a China" – acotó Leon.

"Sí, fui tras esa burda imitación para poner las cosas en su sitio. Pronto di con el barco donde estaba y descubrí el resto de la historia. Al parecer, clonarme no fue un proceso fácil para Simmons, tuvo muchos intentos fallidos… claro, eso era de esperarse, soy demasiado buena para que me copien a la primera" – señaló la espía sonriendo con suficiencia – "No obstante, al final encontró a un sujeto de prueba compatible y logró su objetivo de hacer un doble mío. La elegida fue Carla Radames, una científica de su equipo. Ella no supo lo que tramaba el otro hasta que fue demasiado tarde y terminó siendo mi sombra. Pero a pesar de que ella llegó a creer que realmente era yo, soñar es gratis supongo, no olvidó la traición de Simmons y por eso quería destruir todo lo que él anhelaba crear… Para ir resumiendo, poco después vi cómo ella era supuestamente asesinada, pero al acercarme Carla sufrió una mutación al haberse inyectado una muestra más fuerte del virus y se hizo un solo ente con todo el portaaviones. Aun así, no fue rival para la verdadera Ada Wong y terminó siendo destruida…" – sentenció la espía.

"Supongo que nadie se mete con la gran Ada Wong y vive para contarlo" – bromeó el agente.

"¿Recuerdas eso que dije de patear tu trasero antes de que pestañases?" – dijo Ada mirando al otro con cara de asesina – "Pero tienes un punto, meterse conmigo no es buen negocio y este mundo es demasiado pequeño para que dos Ada Wong lo compartan, aunque una sea sólo un triste intento, por lo que su muerte estaba escrita desde que la crearon" – continuó suavizando la mirada – "Además, al final le hice un favor, Simmons quería usarla para satisfacer sus deseos románticos conmigo y es triste ser un simple reemplazo, aun para un clon" - concluyó.

"Ese malnacido de Dereck pretendiendo que fueses su amante" – espetó Leon molesto.

"¿Celoso acaso?" – preguntó Ada curiosa.

"Citando tus palabras, esa respuesta la dejaré para el final" – contestó el rubio con picardía – "Así que sigamos con el relato, ¿qué pasó después de que destruiste al clon?"

"Necesitaba irme del portaaviones para detener a Simmons y por suerte encontré un helicóptero, con él regresé a la ciudad y poco después los vi a ti y a Helena rodeados de j'avos y pues una vez más me tocó salvar tu trasero, a este paso terminaré siendo tu guardaespaldas" – bromeó Ada – "Poco después volvimos a vernos ya para enfrentarnos a Dereck y lo demás lo conoces" – finalizó la mujer.

"Creo que olvidaste una parte importante, si mal no recuerdo, en esa pelea final contra Simmons, mientras descansabas la vista me tocó soportar una lluvia de balas para protegerte" – señaló Leon con picardía.

"Ah sí, eso, pues como bien dijiste, estaba descansando la vista y no pude ver mucho" – mintió la espía tratando de ocultar lo que generaba recordar esa escena en ella.

"Sí, ya veo que tienes ese mal llamado memoria selectiva" – señaló el rubio sonriendo – "Pero luego te fuiste una vez más sin que pudiéramos hablar"

"Pero te envié un mensaje diciendo que te había dejado el helicóptero para que escaparas; además, te dejé las pruebas que señalaban a Simmons como culpable de todo y para no perder la costumbre y darte buena suerte te dejé un lanzacohetes y conste que esta vez lo autografié" – bromeó la espía – "Además, había un asunto más que resolver, quedaba un laboratorio y sobretodo una crisálida con otro clon mío que debía destruir y no podía perder tiempo. De hecho, casi llego tarde, cuando di con el lugar, la crisálida estaba eclosionando. Por suerte pude limpiar el desastre a tiempo" – finalizó la mujer.

"Aunque la organización no fue quien organizó tu actuación, supongo que les tuviste que informar al respecto" – indicó Leon y observó que Ada asentía – "Pero pudiste haberme contactado después de eso, no sé cómo conseguiste mi número, pero lo tienes… yo en cambio no tengo manera de comunicarme contigo" – reclamó el rubio.

"Justo cuando me alejaba de ese laboratorio recibí una llamada de la organización para investigar unas instalaciones subterráneas en Escocia, lo cual me lleva a decirte cómo llegué aquí" – inició la mujer – "Al parecer una célula de Neo Umbrella estaba funcionando allí y planeaban algo grande por lo que debíamos movernos rápido… Una vez que llegué allí pude confirmar que efectivamente estaban trabajando en unas mejoras al virus C que pueden llegar a ser un verdadero problema. Este grupo quiere tratar de crear j'avos que sean capaces de mantener sus funciones cognitivas y que puedan manipular sus mutaciones, tal y como hacía Saddler" – señaló preocupada la pelinegra.

"Eso no puede ser nada bueno, enfrentar a ese sujeto fue muy duro y sólo era uno. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería luchar contra un grupo de J'avos que tengan esa habilidad" – dijo Leon con gravedad.

"Exacto, si lograran desarrollar esa mejora, estaríamos claramente en desventaja ante otro ataque a gran escala… Pero eso no es lo peor, en ese sitio vi a Wesker, él es quien dirige a ese grupo" – acotó Ada.

"¡Pero eso no es posible! ¡Wesker está muerto!" – exclamó Kennedy.

"Sí, a mí también me sorprendió bastante verlo, pero estoy segura de lo que vi. Ese sujeto era Wesker, aunque tomando en cuenta lo que pasó en Tall Oaks y China, bien pudiera ser un clon" – dijo la espía.

"Si ahora van a clonar a todos los enemigos que matemos entonces no quiero imaginarme esa reunión de secundaria que vamos a tener" – dijo Leon tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

"El hecho es que todo aquello era una trampa, me estaban esperando, al parecer pudieron infiltrar mis comunicaciones y haciéndose pasar por la organización me llevaron allí… Y todo para que sirviera como prueba de campo de una de sus creaciones…" – dijo la pelinegra haciendo una pausa para decidir cómo diría lo que venía – "Otra que al parecer no está muerta es Deborah" – continuó la pelinegra dando tiempo para ver la reacción del rubio quien mostró un shock total – "Creo que no murió allá en las catacumbas, pero además de eso, fue tratada con el nuevo virus, o al menos un diseño experimental del mismo porque estaba totalmente consciente y en uso de sus facultades mentales y no perdió control sobre su mutación… Odio admitirlo, pero no tuve oportunidad contra ella aun teniendo un arsenal a mi disposición…" – sentenció la espía.

"Y ¿Cómo sobreviviste?"

"Debo agradecerle a Helena, el hecho de que la nombrara hizo que recobrara sus recuerdos y fue la misma Deborah quien ideó un plan para sacarme de allí, pero eso implicaba hacerles creer a todos que me había matado… Y puedo decirte que fue muy convincente, estoy viva de milagro"

Luego Ada terminó de relatarle al otro los detalles de cómo había hecho la hermana de Helena para sacarla del complejo, cómo fue encontrada agonizando por unos sujetos que la llevaron al Hospital donde le salvaron la vida, pero no pudieron evitar que cayera en coma por casi un año… cómo hace unos días había salido del coma y había contactado a la organización quienes le dijeron que nunca la habían asignado a una misión en Escocia y le informaron que estaban al tanto de su situación desde que había llegado al hospital.

"Y como te imaginarás luego de muchos años de estar en una campaña tras otra sin parar y sin pensar; verme en esta situación me hizo poner las cosas en perspectiva y ya que tengo que estar un tiempo más aquí pensé que era el momento para tener esta conversación" – dijo Ada mirando al hombre – "Supongo que esto de una vez responde la pregunta que había quedado pendiente al inicio"

"Sí, ya me quedó todo perfectamente claro… Y ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a estar aquí?" – inquirió Leon.

"No lo sé, me dicen que depende de cómo evolucione. De salud física estoy bien, sólo quieren evaluar mejor mi parte mental" – empezó Ada – "Imagino que quieren estar seguros de que no voy a regresar al coma o que no me voy a volver loca… Pero son tonterías, yo estoy perfectamente bi…" – continuó la mujer mientras se paraba de un salto para demostrare al rubio sus buenas condiciones físicas, pero su cuerpo no le respondió como hubiera querido, sus piernas flaquearon al tocar el suelo y la pelinegra perdió el equilibrio.

"Sí, perfectamente bien, todo un roble" – bromeó Leon luego de saltar de su silla para atraparle en sus brazos e impedir que cayera al suelo.

Los rostros de ambos quedaron frente a frente y a poca distancia; la intensidad de las miradas crecía a la par del silencio entre los dos y ninguno se atrevía a romper contacto visual o a profanar el ambiente con palabras.

"¿Por qué siempre me ayudas?" – dijo el agente tomando fuerzas para romper el silencio – "En algunas ocasiones puedo entender que sea fortuito, incluso en otras puedo pensar que es conveniente para tus intereses, pero hay momentos en que no le encuentro explicación a tu conducta… En Europa occidental, me robaste la muestra, pero luego me diste las llaves de la moto acuática… No tenías que darme esa ayuda, ya habías logrado tus objetivos, entonces, ¿Por qué?"

Leon pudo percibir el aroma del cuerpo de la mujer, su aliento, el perfume de sus cabellos, su esencia misma. Esa era la tercera oportunidad en que tenía a la mujer en sus brazos, pero a diferencia de las dos anteriores, ahora no tenían una amenaza inminente a sus vidas por lo que podía tomarse el tiempo en percibir y analizar cada una de las sensaciones que aquel contacto le brindaba. La respiración de la mujer al inicio estaba calmada, pero poco a poco el rubio notó que la misma empezaba a acelerarse un poco. ¿Qué había entre ellos? ¿Qué eran ellos? Se preguntaba el agente sin perder detalle de esos labios de Ada que invitaban a muchas cosas menos a hablar. Poco a poco la propia respiración de Leon empezó a ponerse más rápida y el rubio decidió perderse en esos ojos de la espía que tanto le fascinaban.

Ada sentía los brazos del hombre a su alrededor y aquello le estaba empezando a activar todas las fibras de su ser; desde la primera vez que le vio algo se encendió en su interior, algo que ella misma no se había parado a analizar; fue sólo al final de los sucesos de Raccon City cuando sintió que la vida se le iba que entendió sus sentimientos. Pero desde aquella ocasión habían pasado ya muchos años, ¿Sentía lo mismo? No, un sentimiento no puede permanecer igual en el tiempo, algo había cambiado, pero verse atrapada junto al rubio le hacía olvidar todo, le hacía sentir que el tiempo se detenía y sobretodo le hacía vibrar de emoción. La espía estaba siendo desbordada por una sensación de alegría que sólo tenía en presencia de él y eso era razón suficiente para querer protegerle a cualquier precio.

"Porque no podría soportar que te pasara nada malo… Sé que hemos tenido nuestros puntos altos y bajos las veces que nos hemos encontrado durante las campañas, sé que sientes que he traicionado tu confianza algunas veces e incluso sé que te he usado en otras ocasiones, pero eso no implica que quiera hacerte daño. Esas actitudes no agradables mías han sido porque debía cumplir con mi misión y dado que estamos del mismo lado, como ya te dije, nunca las he considerado una traición" – respondió Ada sin dejar de mirarle intensamente – "Jamás podría perdonarme si permito que te suceda algo malo, tú eres demasiado valioso para mí" – concluyó la pelinegra.

"Allá en Raccon City, ¿Fue verdad lo que me dijiste? ¿Realmente me amabas?" – preguntó Leon sintiendo su corazón saltar de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de la mujer al tiempo que la acercaba hasta tenerla prácticamente rozando sus labios.

"Sí… no he estado más segura de nada en el mundo" – respondió Ada sintiendo que su cuerpo flotaba movido por todo lo que estaba viviendo, al tiempo que deseaba con locura que finalmente sus labios se unieran con los de aquel hombre – "Aunque hay algo que debo aclarar, yo no te amaba Leon… Yo te amo"

Leon posó sus labios junto a los de la mujer y oleadas de electricidad recorrieron ambos cuerpos; aquel roce había despertado una fuerza enrome que se encontraba latente esperando ser liberada. A un beso le siguió otro y luego otro hasta que los dos perdieron la cuenta del número de veces que sus labios chocaron. Ada rodeó el cuello del rubio al tiempo que sentía cómo el agente ponía más fuerza en su abrazo, como si no quisiera dejarla huir. Pero ella, lejos de pensar en alejarse deseaba perderse en ese mar de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Poco a poco los besos se fueron tornando largos y apasionados por lo que era cuestión de tiempo que pasaran la línea de no retorno y consumaran su unión. Aun así, ninguno daba señales de querer parar; de pronto, Leon se levantó manteniendo a la pelinegra en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Poco importó que se encontraran en la habitación de un hospital, tanto el hombre como la mujer estaban siendo arrastrados por algo mucho más fuerte que su voluntad. Por demasiado tiempo habían jugado al escondite con sus sentimientos y ahora no deseaban perder más tiempo…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Leon Kennedy y Ada Wong estaban acostados abrazados luego de haber ido al cielo varias veces; ambos se hallaban cansados por el esfuerzo, pero la felicidad que sentían era más fuerte que cualquier molestia. Finalmente, luego de 16 años podían darle rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, por fin se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma y a partir de ese momento todo sería distinto. La pelinegra se sentía suya a todos los niveles y eso le gustaba; para una mujer acostumbrada a tener todo controlado y a manejar las situaciones, verse siendo de alguien más, sentirse poseída no sólo en lo físico, sino en lo mental y sentimental por otra persona era una experiencia completamente nueva y la estaba disfrutando.

Leon, por su parte, estaba aun incrédulo de cómo habían pasado las cosas; aun tenía el temor de que en cualquier momento despertaría para darse cuenta de que todo había sido sólo un sueño. Pero el tiempo pasaba y seguía sin despertar por lo que paulatinamente comenzaba a creer que de verdad ahora ella era su mujer, que ya había dejado de ser una posibilidad para convertirse en un hecho… Aun así, aquello no implicaba que todo estaba resuelto, aun tenían que definir su situación y eso quizás era más difícil que hacer el amor. También estaba la amenaza de la que le habló la espía, eso no podía tomarse a la ligera por lo que debían estar alertas… No obstante, el rubio por primera vez se dijo a sí mismo que no se agobiaría con tantas preocupaciones, ahora iría una cosa a la vez. Y en ese momento, lo único en que quería pensar era en lo que estaba viviendo con su Ada.

"Sí, estaba celoso, no puedo soportar que alguien más desee tus encantos" – dijo Leon resolutivo.

"Tranquilo guapo, que ahora son sólo tuyos" – dijo la espía con sinceridad.

"Ya no quiero que huyas más, Ada. Después de hoy quiero que estemos juntos" – dijo Leon abrazándola fuerte.

"Creo que con ese abrazo del oso tuyo se me haría muy difícil escapar de todos modos" – respondió Ada juguetona – "Pero descuida, esta vez no tengo la menor intención de alejarme, ya no más"

De pronto se dejaron escuchar ruidos de pasos y voces en el pasillo y tanto el agente como la espía recordaron dónde se encontraban, aunque sólo Leon reaccionó para buscar sus ropas y vestirse.

"Oye, mira quien quiere huir… No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, di órdenes expresas de que nadie nos molestara; ya sabes, teníamos que tratar asuntos de seguridad nacional altamente clasificados" – indicó Ada sonriendo mientras miraba con detenimiento el cuerpo desnudo del otro.

"Sí, en eso tienes razón, esto es un asunto de Estado" – bromeó Leon al tiempo que se vestía.

"Dijiste que estás de vacaciones y que no compraste pasaje de regreso, ¿verdad?" – preguntó con algo de duda Ada haciendo que el otro asintiera – "¿Te gustaría quedarte y acompañarme mientras salgo de aquí? Este lugar es deprimente y no quisiera estar sola"

"¿La gran Ada Wong le teme a un Hospital?" – preguntó Leon riendo.

"Eso me pasa por querer ser romántica contigo" – bufó la mujer con fastidio – "Descuida, no volverá a pasar" – culminó mirándolo fingiendo enfado.

"Al contrario, quiero que pase siempre y por supuesto que me quedaré. Nunca tuve la intención de irme a no ser que me lo pidieras" – acotó el agente – "Además, aun hay otras cosas que tenemos que discutir" – finalizó.

"¿Eh? ¿No se supone que luego de la charla y el encuentro amoroso ya se termina el interrogatorio?" – preguntó Ada divertida.

"Son 16 años acumulando preguntas Ada, no se pueden hacer todas en un día" – respondió a la broma el rubio.

Los dos rieron de buena gana, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ya no había dudas, desasosiego, incertidumbre ni temores entre los dos; todo eso había sido reemplazado por un sentimiento que iba más allá incluso del amor que se tenían. Finalmente, Ada y Leon se veían juntos y aquello les alegraba como nunca, pero sobretodo, por fin podían ver su relación con esperanza y pensando en el futuro; y eso, eso no tenía precio…

PPPPPPPPP

_11 de Julio de 2014 (Royal Infirmary Hospital, Edimburgo, Escocia)_

Ada despertó con lentitud y tranquilidad luego de pasar una noche en extremo placentera junto a quien ahora era su pareja. El efecto de su presencia en ella había sido tan grande que incluso el temor de volver al coma que sentía siempre que iba a dormir se había disipado sin dejar rastro… La mujer se tomó un tiempo para estirarse y luego miró a su alrededor para buscarle, pensaba encontrarle dormido en el sofá. Ella le había pedido que durmiera con ella, pero él no se atrevió a hacerlo debido al lugar en el que estaban y de nada valió que ella le asegurara que tenía todo bajo control. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al verle sentado mirando su celular como si estuviera enviando algún tipo de información.

"¿No se supone que estás de vacaciones?" – preguntó Ada fingiendo molestia.

Leon giró su cabeza para encontrar la mirada de la mujer y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama para darle un beso de buenos días en los labios.

"Hay cosas que son más importantes que unos días libres" – dijo Leon – "Es necesario poner sobre aviso a la DSO y la BSAA sobre lo que encontraste en esas instalaciones subterráneas. No podemos permitir que Wesker o quien quiera que sea tenga tiempo de desarrollar ese nuevo virus… Además…" – justo cuando iba a terminar la frase se cortó pensando en cómo reaccionaría Ada; ya había notado su molestia por recordarle su condición y no quería volver a herir su orgullo.

"Además, ¿qué?" – preguntó Ada a sabiendas de que la respuesta no iba a gustarle, al ver la expresión del otro intuyó que se había callado para no enfadarla.

"Tú no estás en las mejores condiciones para entrar en combate y menos si ese nuevo virus se desarrolla" – respondió Kennedy esperando lo peor.

"Realmente eres sincero hasta la muerte, incluso si eso te mata" – dijo Ada suspirando – "Supongo que es parte de lo que te da ese raro encanto que tienes" – continuó con una sonrisa – "Sí, debo admitir que he tenido mejores días; pero no creas que pienso quedarme aquí acostada mientras todos se divierten" – finalizó.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?" – preguntó Leon decidido a enfrentarla si era necesario para impedir que hiciera una locura como ir en una misión a aquel lugar.

"Voy a hacer todo lo posible para recuperar mis energías y mis capacidades físicas en el menor tiempo posible y tú, Leon Scott Kennedy, más te vale que me ayudes" – sentenció resolutiva la mujer.

"Está bien, pero sin hacer locuras" – dijo el rubio sabiendo que no tenía caso negarse.

"Bien, porque ya mismo empezaremos"

"¡¿Qué?!"

PPPPPPPPPPPP

_14 de Julio de 2014 (Instalaciones Subterráneas de Neo Umbrella, Escocia)_

Wesker estaba parado frente a una ventana de cristal que le permitía observar la arena de pruebas donde un año atrás había perdido la vida Ada Wong, o ese creía él al menos. En esta ocasión el espectáculo era el mismo, un combate. La diferencia radicaba en los contrincantes, dos sujetos estaban frente a frente analizándose mutuamente sin moverse. El de la izquierda era un pelirrojo alto y bien definido que tenía en sus manos un AK 47 y el de la derecha era moreno, cabello negro, de contextura normal y estaba armado con una TMP. De pronto el pelirrojo abrió fuego y el otro dio un salto lateral para evadir la ráfaga para luego contraatacar haciendo que su oponente recibiera varios impactos. Esto sólo hizo enojar al blanco quien dio un gran salto para llegar hasta su rival quien no fue lo suficientemente rápido y terminó siendo apuñalado en un brazo para luego recibir varios disparos.

"Jamás podrás conmigo, la recompensa será mía" – dijo el pelirrojo.

"Ni lo sueñes, no ha nacido quien pueda ganarme un combate" – respondió el moreno.

El moreno golpeó en el estomago al otro y se aprestaba a dispararle cuando recibió una patada en la cabeza que le dejó mareado; entonces, algo pasó, el cuerpo del moreno comenzó a cambiar, el hombre soltó su arma y cayó de rodillas lo que aprovechó el otro para dispararle en la cabeza. Ese ataque a traición aceleró la transformación y en cosa de segundos se formó una crisálida que eclosionó al instante; y, cuando se dio cuenta, el pelirrojo estaba frente a un Napad. El hombre quiso correr, pero el monstruo lo tomó de un brazo y lo lanzó contra la pared, entonces fue el turno del otro sujeto de mutar, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar; y, momentos después, el Napad se enfrentaba a un Gnezdo.

Ambos monstruos comenzaron una encarnizada lucha mientras Wesker les observaba impávido; de pronto, el hombre vestido de negro dio la espalda a la ventana y se dirigió a los científicos que le acompañaban.

"Bien, bien, finalmente estoy viendo progresos, aunque la estabilidad de la simbiosis sigue siendo un problema, ya hemos avanzado en el mantenimiento de las funciones cognitivas" – dijo el rubio – "Al final todo es posible si se usa el estímulo correcto; sin embargo, es necesario lograr la estabilidad para poder ejecutar mis planes" – concluyó dándole a los demás una mirada amenazadora.

"Ya estamos más cerca, en poco tiempo lograremos perfeccionar el virus" – respondió el científico jefe.

"Más les vale que ese tiempo en verdad sea corto, este avance les ha extendido un poco el margen, pero no demasiado. Cuando regrese quiero ver el virus completamente funcional o ese será nuestro último encuentro" – sentenció Wesker para luego salir con paso sereno, pero firme.

**Notas del Autor:** Desde que la idea de este fan fic se inició en mi cabeza, la escena de Ada y Leon estuvo presente, por lo que me alegra mucho poder compartirla finalmente con ustedes; espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como lo hice yo al escribirla. Lástima que la amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos está por alcanzarles, pero bueno, confiemos en su fortaleza para que salgan de esta.

Para los que esperaban algo lemon aquí, lamento decepcionarlos, soy un poco pragmático con esto de las reglas y quiero mantener la clasificación T de la historia; pero tampoco es que sea inflexible, si desean saber qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos me dicen y prometo escribir un one shot.

Como les dije, actualmente tengo varios compromisos, estoy en un torneo de fútbol sala (por cierto ganamos el partido la semana pasada y ya estamos en cuartos de final, yeah), las cosas en la oficina se han puesto intensas y pues no he tenido tanto tiempo de escribir como al inicio, pero como les prometí, voy a sacar los momentos para darles al menos un capítulo semanal.

Ya los tiempos de paz se acercan a su fin y pronto estallará el conflicto con toda su intensidad; ya saben, no todo puede ser bonito. Además, tengo curiosidad de ver cómo van a afrontar las cosas Leon y Ada ya como pareja.

Para los fans de Sherry/Jake y de Piers/Helena, lamento que no estuvieran en este cap, pero en el que vienen tendrán mucho protagonismo así que paciencia.

Bueno, no quiero extenderme mucho, espero sus comentarios que al final son la mejor fuente de inspiración y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	5. Capítulo 4: La Misión Empieza

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

Bueno, antes de comenzar este capítulo vamos a responder los reviews que me han llegado.

_Nelida Treschi_: Hola, bueno vamos a ver si puedo sacar el tiempo para escribir el one shot, no sé si será ahorita, pero prometo que en lo que pueda lo hago. Esa conversación siempre la imaginé de esa forma, por lo que me gustó al final como fluyó en el capítulo. Y bueno, ya vendrán pruebas duras para todos y vamos a ver cómo asumen estos nuevos retos.

_CMosser_: Sí, puede ser que esa clonación sea una fotocopia porque como la misma Ada dijo, su clon era igualito a ella jajajaja.

Hay muchas organizaciones con el dinero para financiar esas cosas, lo que pasa es que la mayoría lo hace en las sombras. Pero es sorprendentemente triste saber cuánta gente está dispuesta a financiar cualquier locura siempre y cuando le dé dinero y poder.

Como ya dije, la conversación de Leon y Ada siempre la tuve en mi cabeza luego de terminar RE6; la pensé mucho y siempre tuve como patrón mantener a los personajes lo más apegados posible a su personalidad, pero considerando la situación que estaban pasando. Al final, siento que fue algo fluido, ameno y sincero como dices, pero que no dejó de ser creíble. Y pues jugué limpio, pero di pie al one shot (que sí sería Rated M jajajaja) Aunque no por jugar limpio tengo que suprimir el encuentro y al final siento que Leon, con lo correcto que es, seguro iba a terminar temiendo ser descubierto en semejante situación.

Sí, sé que copé el cap anterior con la pareja Leonada, pero descuida, en esta entrega ya verás a los demás chicos y mira que van a salir jejejeje.

_Fatty Rose Malfoy_: Como ya he dicho anteriormente, ese pico de actualizaciones fue puntual, mi ritmo normal es un cap por semana, quizás dos, de hecho verás que la actualización anterior se demoró y esta también.

Leon y Ada tienen 16 años esperando para estar juntos, no me parecía lógico que esperaran más… ¡Que ya tienen 37 y 38 años respectivamente! No se están haciendo más jóvenes... Quizás rompo con el común que prefiere la tensión de la historia y dejarlos para el final; pero creo que eso ya lo vivimos en RE2, RE4 y RE6, cada vez con menos unión al final. Por eso más que repetir la fórmula de ponerlo en el conflicto y que finalmente se junten, preferí cambiar el enfoque y juntarlos para ver cómo enfrentan el conflicto siendo una pareja; además, eso abre muchas posibilidades…

Chris hasta ahora está de forma referencial, no tengo planes de incluirlo de manera directa a no ser que algo surja en el camino, pero considerando el esquema de este fan fic, él va a tener poca participación.

Leon realmente se vio más rudo en RE6, pero al final si ves bien las escenas, cuando Ada aparecía, el chico se descompensaba, al punto de que fue incapaz de detenerla las veces que se marchó. Sé que no fue tras ella por su sentido del deber, pero nada le impedía que no le dejase partir. Allí siento que le faltó carácter, en eso me baso para decir que no creo que tocaría el tema de tajo.

_J Hernandez_: Nuevamente gracias por tus palabras, la idea es que los lectores disfruten cada entrega y siempre tengan ganas de más; y, pues sobre el torneo, quedamos subcampeones, así que no nos fue tan mal. Yo juego futsal desde que estaba en secundaria y es algo que me apasiona.

_Ada Kennedy_: La química entre Ada y Leon es tan grande y ha tenido tanto éxito que esa pareja desplazó en popularidad e importancia a los mismísimos Chris y Jill y eso es decir bastante; para muestra, ¿Notaste que en RE6 salen muchos personajes históricos y a Jill ni la nombran? Realmente en el juego no se dice que Ada le deje saber a Leon lo de Carla Radames y los clones. No tendría por qué hacerlo, Leon no necesitaba esa información para demostrar su inocencia. Por eso es que yo doy por sentado que Kennedy no conoce esa parte de la historia.

Bueno, sin más que agregar empezamos con la entrega.

_**El Soldado Perfecto**_

**Capítulo 4**

"La Misión Empieza"

_16 de Julio de 2014 (Cuartel General de la BSAA, Inglaterra)_

Jake y Sherry se dirigían a la sala de reuniones pues los habían convocado para discutir los detalles finales de la asignación que tenían; los rostros de ambos reflejaban la tensión normal de un equipo antes de salir a una misión de campo, aunque el joven se veía más inquieto, quizás era ese mal presentimiento que venía teniendo desde hace días… Luego de caminar un rato por varios pasillos, finalmente llegaron a la sala y sin dudar entraron a través de las puertas gemelas. Una vez dentro pudieron ver a algunos de los altos mandos junto con Piers y Helena que estaban entregando varias carpetas a los asistentes. La rubia y el hijo de Wesker fueron hasta los asientos que tenían designados e inmediatamente la junta dio inicio.

"Bien, ya que estamos todos vamos a discutir los puntos de esta misión para que partan de inmediato hacia Escocia" – indicó uno de los jefes – "Helena, por favor, haznos un resumen de los datos que tenemos hasta el momento"

"Como todos saben, el agente de la DSO, Leon Kennedy, se comunicó con nosotros en días pasados para dar un alerta sobre las actividades que se están desarrollando en una base clandestina de Neo Umbrella que funciona en Escocia. De los puntos que señaló hay dos que indican la gravedad de la amenaza, el primero es que este grupo está tratando de perfeccionar el virus C para crear J'avos que tengan sus funciones cognitivas intactas y que logren tener control de las mutaciones" – empezó la mujer y luego hizo una pausa para que sus palabras calaran en los demás – "El segundo es que al parecer quien dirige al grupo es el mismo Wesker" – concluyó mirando a Jake para ver si detectaba algo en su reacción.

Los miembros de la BSAA estaban a la expectativa de la reacción que tendría el ex mercenario una vez que supiera la identidad del líder de aquella base; muchos pensaban que se sorprendería o que reaccionaría de forma descontrolada y no era para menos; no es fácil asimilar que probablemente tu difunto padre está vivo y para agravar las cosas, resulta que está liderando una cruzada para crear una abominación mucho más letal que sus intentos anteriores… No obstante, y para sorpresa de todos, el joven lo tomó con calma, aunque no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto; incluso, cuando fue asignado a la misión de reconocimiento se continuó mostrando imperturbable, pero evasivo para tocar en profundidad ese tema.

Sherry miraba a su compañero tratando de ver si obtenía alguna información que le permitiera saber cómo se encontraba, pero su rostro no le daba ninguna pista evidente; sin embargo, la rubia tenía el suficiente tiempo compartiendo con el otro como para saber que muchas de las reacciones del hijo de Wesker eran casi imperceptibles. Aunque sonase paradójico, mientras mayor fuera la impresión que algo le causaba, menores eran las pistas que daba de ello. Era en esos momentos cuando su humor punzante y su actitud desenfadada y cínica tomaban el control para tapar cualquier tipo de emoción que pudiera intentar salir a la superficie. Pero la joven ya había aprendido a ver más allá de aquellas barreras y en esos momentos estaba segura de que Jake estaba impactado por la noticia y que deseaba salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar para ponerse tras esa pista.

"¿Y cuándo partimos? Tengo muchas ganas de hacer una visita familiar" – dijo Jake con ironía.

"Todo está listo para que partan de inmediato, las coordenadas que nos indicaron más todo lo referente a la misión ya están cargados en sus pda" – respondió Piers – "Pero no olviden que esta es una misión de reconocimiento, ha pasado un año desde que se hizo el reporte hasta que llegó a manos de Leon por lo que muchas cosas han podido haber cambiado" – concluyó el agente.

"Ustedes deberán infiltrarse en esas instalaciones, hacer una actualización de la información que nos suministró el Agente Kennedy y salir de allí. Una vez que tengamos su reporte decidiremos las acciones a tomar" – señaló otro de los jefes – "Así que no jueguen al héroe ni intenten hacer nada fuera del plan" – terminó mirando a Jake.

"Ok, ok, entendido, sin cosas de superman" – respondió Muller.

"¿Y nuestro equipo?" – preguntó Sherry.

"Al salir de aquí pasen por el departamento de armas donde ya les tienen preparados sus respectivos armamentos, equipos de comunicación y provisiones" – contestó Helena para luego entregarles un sobre tamaño carta tanto a Jake como a Sherry – "Aquí tienen toda la documentación y dinero que necesitarán para el viaje y lo que se pueda presentar"

"Bien, vacaciones con los gastos pagos a las tierras altas" – señaló Jake divertido.

"No hace falta que te pases de listo, Jake" – reprendió Sherry.

"Vaya, olvidé que en este viaje me acompaña pepe grillo" – contestó Muller.

"¿Tendremos que traer alguna muestra de este nuevo virus?" – preguntó Birkin ignorando el último comentario de su compañero.

"No, como ya se les dijo, esta es una misión de reconocimiento; a no ser que tengan una oportunidad inmejorable que no ponga en riesgo el objetivo primario, no deben salirse de los parámetros" – contestó la persona que abrió la junta – "¿Alguna pregunta más? ¿No? Bien, en ese caso terminen los preparativos para que salgan de una vez. La reunión ha terminado" – finalizó para luego salir de la sala junto con los otros altos mandos dejando a los 4 amigos en ella.

"Chicos, hay algo que debo decirles antes de que se vayan" – dijo Helena una vez que se aseguro de que estaban solos.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué se debe ese misterio?" – inquirió Sherry.

"Hay varias cosas del reporte de Leon que omití en mi informe a los altos mandos por petición de él" – comenzó a decir la agente Harper – "La persona que estuvo en las instalaciones y que le suministró la información a él fue… Ada Wong"

"¡¿Qué?!" – dijeron los otros tres visiblemente sorprendidos ante la revelación.

"Pero ¿No te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Seguir una pista de Ada Wong seguramente es una trampa. ¡Esa mujer es una criminal asesina! No le importó matar a nuestros compañeros a sangre fría sólo para demostrar su dureza" – dijo Piers alterado.

"Aunque odie admitirlo, en este punto estoy de acuerdo con tu enamorado" – dijo Jake haciendo que Nivans abriera los ojos como platos – "Esa mujer no es de fiar y seguir un reporte suyo no creo que sea buena idea, seguramente es falso" – concluyó.

"Estoy segura de que Leon tiene una buena razón para habernos dado esa información aun cuando provenga de esa mujer" – indicó Sherry con fe en el agente Kennedy.

"Ya lo creo que hay una buena explicación para eso, esto que les diré es sólo para sus oídos, por alguna razón que desconozco, Leon no desea que se haga público aún" – respondió Helena.

Luego la agente Harper les relató a sus compañeros la existencia del clon de Ada que habían visto salir de la crisálida, más el segundo clon que la agente Wong destruyó en China; además, les informó sobre el papel que tuvo Carla Radames en la personificación de la mujer de rojo y cómo fue esta impostora la que había realizado las acciones criminales de las que habían sido testigos los demás.

"¿Estás realmente segura de lo que cuentas?" – inquirió Jake, porque si la fuente es Ada Wong esta historia es aún más increíble.

"Sí, estoy segura, yo misma vi el video donde salía el clon de Ada de la crisálida cuando estuve junto a Leon en el laboratorio de Tall Oaks" – respondió Helena – "Claro, en ese entonces Leon tenía un debate interno porque no estaba seguro de si la verdadera Ada estaba viva o había muerto en Raccon City más de una década atrás" – continuó – "No obstante, ahora él tiene pruebas irrefutables no sólo de que la verdadera Ada está viva sino de que su clon quiso inculparla de esos crímenes para sacarla del juego"

"Aun así es arriesgado de creer, Leon bien puede estar siendo manipulado por esa mujer, es evidente que tiene una debilidad por ella" – indicó Piers.

"Leon es una persona sensata a pesar de todo, no creo que afirmara con certeza saber algo si en realidad no estuviera seguro" – contesto Sherry.

"Además, si bien es cierto, que esa mujer tiene mucha influencia en Leon, no es menos cierto que su sentido de responsabilidad está por encima de cosas personales. De otro modo, aquella vez en China él hubiera preferido ir tras ella en lugar de seguir adelante con la misión" – añadió Harper – "Yo puede que no confíe en esa mujer, pero sí confío en Leon"

"Bien, asumamos que de verdad las cosas son como dice Kennedy, entonces ¿Por qué esperar un año para darnos esta información? ¿Acaso Ada estaba de vacaciones?" – dijo Jake con ironía.

En ese punto Helena procedió a relatar las circunstancias de la misión de Ada, cómo la pelinegra había fallado y cómo la mujer había terminado en coma en un hospital en Edimburgo.

"Y es en ese hospital donde Leon se encuentra en estos momentos" – terminó la agente.

"Vaya, y el héroe siempre va a rescatar a la damisela en peligro" – se burló Jake – "Este tipo es todo un galán de películas" – finalizó riendo.

"Bueno, no puedo negar que las cosas encajan con lógica; pero aun así no me gusta mucho la perspectiva de seguir una pista dada por esa mujer" – dijo Piers sin prestar atención al chiste del otro.

"¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirnos Helena? Recuerda que debemos salir cuanto antes" – preguntó Sherry sintiendo que la otra estaba buscando fuerzas para decir algo más.

"No, hay otro detalle..." – empezó a decir Helena con visible temblor en la voz – "Verán, la persona que dejó a Ada Wong en coma y que luego la ayudó fue…" – prosiguió la agente Harper haciendo un gran esfuerzo para articular cada palabra – "Por favor, cuando estén allá no maten a mi hermana, se los pido, ella aun tiene algo de humanidad en su interior, sé que aún puede salvarse y mucho más después de lo que hemos visto con Piers… Por favor, ayúdenla a escapar de allí, se los ruego, por favor" – terminó la mujer quien perdió las fuerzas y se dejó llevar por el llanto.

"¿Estás segura de lo que dices?" – preguntó Piers.

"Vaya, si ya la cosa se complicaba ahora se agrega esto… Si al final voy a querer volver a ser un mercenario… comparado con esto, aquella vida suena a estar en un spa" – dijo Jake.

"Sabes que no lo dices en serio, Jake" – indicó Sherry mirando al otro con molestia.

"Ok, ok, superchica, sólo quería aliviar tensiones… descuida Helena, si vemos a Deborah allá haremos lo posible para ayudarla, aunque ha pasado un año y mucho puede haber cambiado con ella" – señaló el hijo de Wesker.

"Gracias, significa mucho para mí, yo fallé al protegerla y si ahora puedo ayudarla no dudaré en hacerlo…" – dijo Helena – "En sus pda están los datos de ella para que la reconozcan, esa entrada está oculta, pero con esta clave de acceso podrán visualizarla" – terminó mientras les daba un papel a los agentes.

"En ese caso, creo que es mejor que partamos de una vez" – indicó Sherry.

Pronto los agentes Birkin y Muller salían del edificio rumbo al aeropuerto para dar inicio formal a la misión que tenían asignada, la cual se había vuelto más compleja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Helena y Piers les despidieron desde la fachada del cuartel general y una vez que vieron al auto alejarse, la pareja decidió que era todo por esa jornada por lo que se fueron del lugar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y se limitaron a caminar uno al lado del otro sin perturbarse. Nivans veía a la mujer y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por aliviar su sufrimiento; era demasiado evidente que ella estaba alterada por lo de su hermana y aun más obvio era el hecho de que no había nada en que pudiera ayudarla salvo hacerle compañía y darle apoyo moral, aunque ella ni siquiera había dado pie a querer recibir ese tipo de atenciones… Por su parte, Harper deseaba llegar rápido a su residencia para desahogarse y sacarse la impresión de la noticia que había recibido por parte de Leon aquel mismo día; su alteración había sido tan fuerte que ni siquiera había reparado en el hecho de que Piers estaba andando junto a ella...

**Flashback**

Leon estaba esperando que Helena atendiera la llamada mientras caminaba en círculos por la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba Ada. La pelinegra le miraba atentamente sabiendo que la tarea que tenía el rubio por delante no era nada agradable ni sencilla. Ambos ya habían conversado sobre el tema y sobre si era conveniente que Helena supiera que su hermana estaba viva, pero Kennedy, fiel a su estilo, sintió que no hacerlo sería traicionar la confianza de su ex compañera. De estar él en su lugar no habría perdonado que le ocultaran semejante información; además, la experiencia de Piers y la forma en que Deborah había actuado al final daban claras esperanzas de que aun pudieran salvarla… Finalmente, Harper respondió y la tensa conversación dio inicio.

"Helena, qué bueno escuchare de nuevo, ¿Qué noticias me tienes?" – preguntó Leon.

"Tal y como me pediste, moví todas las influencias para que asignaran a Jake y Sherry a la misión de reconocimiento" – empezó la mujer – "Al principio no fue fácil porque algunos dudaban de la imparcialidad de Jake a la hora de enfrentar a su padre; pero luego, al considerar la magnitud de lo que había en juego, se concluyó que era necesario enviar a los mejores agentes disponibles y al final se decidieron por ellos" – concluyó.

"Perfecto, es la decisión más apropiada dadas las circunstancias" – respondió Kennedy.

"Ahora quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué ese interés de que fueran precisamente ellos a quienes asignaran esta misión?" – preguntó Harper inquisitiva – "Siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Sí, tienes razón, hay algo más… Y considerando las circunstancias, creo que es el momento de decírtelo" – empezó Leon – "Verás, la persona que atacó a Ada y la dejó en coma fue… Deborah"

Helena sintió como si estuviera montada en una montaña rusa, un cúmulo enorme de emociones se atropellaron en su interior mientras trataba de asimilar lo que el otro le acababa de decir… Todos los sucesos de Tall Oaks regresaron a su mente como si los acabara de vivir, la desesperación por encontrar a su hermana, el miedo de verla muerta, la esperanza y alegría de encontrarla, el terror de verla convertida en un monstruo y la desolación al verla caer al abismo. En cuestión de segundos, el alma de la agente subió del Tártaro a los Elíseos, del Infierno al Cielo y no era para menos. La revelación que Leon acababa de hacerle no sólo implicaba que su hermana seguía viva, sino que podía ser salvada y aquella esperanza que se iba renovando en su interior era lo que la hacía sentir un hueco enorme en el estómago.

"Leon, ¿Estás seguro? ¿No puede ser un error? ¿No queda ninguna duda? ¿Realmente Deborah está viva?" – preguntó Helena de forma atropellada.

"Sí, Helena, es algo seguro, es un hecho confirmado; de hecho, fue escuchar tu nombre lo que le hizo recuperar la consciencia. De no haber sido por eso, Ada estaría muerta ahora" – respondió Leon.

"Pero entonces, ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Ha pasado casi una semana desde tu primera llamada! ¡¿A qué estabas jugando?!" – gritó Helena sintiendo que la rabia y la impotencia se adueñaban de su ser.

"Cálmate Helena, lamento haber esperado hasta ahora para decírtelo, pero era necesario. Si te lo hubiera dicho antes no hubieras tenido la cabeza fría para poder mover los hilos y lograr que asignaran a Jake y Sherry a la misión. Además, no quería que cayeras en la desesperación, por eso preferí esperar a tener la confirmación de que agentes de nuestra confianza irían a ese lugar antes de decirte eso. Nunca tuve intención de hacerte daño o de ocultarte esta información permanentemente" – comenzó el agente – "Pero ahora es imprescindible que hables con Jake y Sherry en privado para que les des estos detalles; es imperativo que los altos mandos no se enteren de lo de tu hermana hasta que sea necesario porque no sabemos cómo puedan reaccionar" – culminó.

"Sí… entiendo… Dios, Deborah está viva y ha recuperado parte de su consciencia… Leon… Gracias… ahora mismo voy a una junta para discutir los detalles de la misión, una vez que tenga oportunidad hablaré en privado con Sherry y Muller para informales de esto… Sé que ellos ayudarán a Deborah, estoy segura" – dijo Harper tratando de recobrar la compostura – "Pero primero necesito suministrarles información acerca de mi hermana para que la reconozcan" – terminó.

"Codifica esa entrada en sus pda, ya sabes, hay que evitar que esa información se filtre; lo mismo, todo lo referente a Ada, eso aún no puede saberse" – recalcó Leon.

"Ok, está bien… pero ¿Por qué lo de Ada debe ser un secreto? Según lo que me has dicho ella es inocente y no tendría nada que temer" – preguntó Helena.

"Ada aun no se recupera del todo por lo que prefiere estar de incógnito al menos hasta que pueda recobrarse un poco más" – respondió Leon.

"Sí, supongo que es una buena idea" – dijo Harper.

"Bueno, no fue tan malo después de todo" – dijo Leon al terminar la llamada.

"Sí, pudo ir mucho peor, pero tengo una duda, ¿Qué habría pasado si en lugar de Sherry y Jake hubieran asignado a otros agentes a esa misión? ¿Le habrías dicho a Helena lo de su hermana?" – inquirió Ada de forma incisiva.

"Por suerte, eso no pasó y no me gusta jugar a los supuestos" – respondió Leon de forma evasiva, su rostro reflejaba un ruego a Ada de que no indagara más sobre el particular.

"Tienes razón, lo importante es que todo salió bien" – señaló Ada haciendo caso a la petición del otro.

**Fin del Flashback**

Helena caminaba con rapidez por las calles que separaban el cuartel general de la BSAA de su residencia, pero como siempre sucede cuando alguien desea algo con ansias, el tiempo empieza a correr de forma muy lenta y las distancias se hacen enormes. Aun así, Harper no aflojaba el paso y seguía andando con determinación sin siquiera fijarse en el paisaje ni en la persona que la acompañaba… Nivans también andaba rápido para poder seguirle el ritmo a la mujer y en esos momentos agradecía todo su entrenamiento militar porque de otro modo hubiera sido imposible aguantarle el paso. El hombre estaba analizando sus opciones porque sabía que una vez que llegaran a la residencia de la agente no iba a ser de mucha más utilidad; y, sin embargo, la idea de marcharse y dejarla sola en aquellos momentos no era de su agrado y la razón era obvia. El chico ya no se esforzaba en ocultar sus sentimientos y ver a Helena sufrir le hacía sentir dagas en su pecho; y, el hecho de que no pudiera ir él mismo en la búsqueda de Deborah no hacía sino empeorar su sensación de ser un completo inútil.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron a la residencia de Harper y cuando la mujer se disponía a entrar en el edificio fue se percató de que no estaba sola; la imagen de Piers hizo que Helena se saliera de la estampida de pensamientos y emociones en la que estaba inmersa y tuviera un instante claro de alegría y tranquilidad. Era cierto que ella deseaba estar sola para poder dejarse arrastrar por eso tsunami interno que tenía, pero darse cuenta de que él estaba con ella hacía querer su compañía y su apoyo, sobretodo porque hacía rato que había aceptado lo que sentía por él y porque no era menos cierto que cuando alguien va a enfrentarse al mar debe tener una buena embarcación para no terminar naufragando.

"Helena, disculpa mi atrevimiento por seguirte hasta acá" – empezó Piers tratando de explicar su acción – "Es sólo que sé que no estás bien por lo de tu hermana y quise al menos acompañarte hasta ver que estuvieras mejor" – continuó mirándola fijamente a los ojos – "Pero bueno, entiendo que quizás quieras estar sola, si es así, no te preocupes que me iré en seguida" – culminó.

"¿Me ves mejor?" – respondió Helena en un susurro y su rostro reflejaba el caos interno que estaba viviendo.

"¿Eh?"

"Dijiste que me acompañarías hasta que estuviera mejor, ¿no? Entonces tu trabajo no ha terminado" – indicó la mujer para luego abrazar al otro con fuerza – "Por favor, quédate" – le dijo en voz baja al oído haciendo que el otro temblara de emoción.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Jake estaba recostado en el asiento de primera clase del avión que iba hacia Edimburgo, el hombre se veía calmado y llevaba los audífonos puestos para escuchar la oferta musical de la aeronave; para el ex mercenario era casi una rutina relajarse con música antes de empezar una misión y aquella no sería la excepción sin importar las circunstancias de la misma… No obstante, su pequeño spa personal se vio interrumpido cuando sintió una sacudida en su brazo, el agente intentó hacerse el dormido para ver si la molestia cesaba, pero al ver que sólo se volvía más intensa tuvo que rendirse y abrir los ojos para ver, a pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas, a una Sherry clavando su mirada en sus orbes.

"¿Qué parte de quiero estar relajado no quedó clara? La próxima vez me pondré un letrero de No Molestar" – dijo Jake fingiendo molestia y quitándose los audífonos… en realidad esa acción le hubiera costado un mal rato a cualquiera, golpiza y sangre incluidos, pero Sherry tenía ese don de domar su mal genio con esa mirada de niña inocente mezclada con mujer decidida.

"¿Es que acaso pretendes evitarme? Sabes bien que quiero hablar contigo desde la junta" – dijo Sherry con firmeza.

"Pues, para darte una respuesta corta… sí, esa era la intención" – dijo Jake encogiendo los hombros.

"Pues esta vez lamento frustrar tus planes, pero estamos a punto de iniciar una misión muy peligrosa y con muchas complejidades como para dejar que llegues allá sin saber qué pasa por tu cabeza" – indicó Sherry decidida.

"Vaya, no sabía que viajaba con mi mamá… pero bueno, ya que insistes, por mi cabeza pasaba la idea de que Metallica sigue haciendo buena música a pesar de los años, esos tipos parece que no envejecen" – respondió Muller – "Bueno, ya que sabes que pasaba por mi cabeza, espero estés satisfecha y yo me regreso a mi paraíso" – terminó el hombre al tiempo que se disponía a ponerle los auriculares, acto que fue evitado por la rubia.

"No, no, no, esta vez no te vas a escapar, sabes que conmigo no funciona tu sarcasmo" – dijo Sherry con firmeza.

"Ok, felicidades, oficialmente has arruinado mi momento relax del día, espero estés feliz" – respondió el hombre mientras se sentaba no muy alegre de la situación. No tanto por la interrupción, sino por la charla que seguía.

"Desde que nos hablaron de esta misión has hecho un esfuerzo por hacerle creer a todos que no te afectó lo que supimos, pero sé que no has sido indiferente a la noticia"

"Ok, tienes razón, feliz, me ha sentado como una patada en el culo enterarme de que mi padre está vivo y que está preparando el fin del mundo… de nuevo… ¡Feliz!" – respondió Jake con rabia en la voz – "Y sí, estoy ansioso por encontrarle porque quiero decirle un par de cosas" – concluyó resoplando.

"No, no me hace feliz la noticia y mucho menos verte así. Y aunque suene cliché te entiendo. Mi padre tampoco fue un buen samaritano y sus investigaciones iniciaron todo este caos… quizás no fue casualidad que nuestros padres trabajasen juntos" – indicó Sherry bajando la mirada.

"Lo siento... sé que tú mejor que nadie entiende mis sentimientos, pero aun así nunca he sido un hombre dado a compartir mis penas" – dijo Jake mientras tomaba la barbilla de la rubia para que levantara el rostro y poder mirarla a los ojos – "Pero tú siempre has sabido cómo desarmarme y cómo pasar las barreras que pongo…" – continuó sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella – "Cuando te dije aquella vez en China que me habías salvado, no sólo me refería a los peligros que enfrentamos, sino a mí como persona" – finalizó tomando su mano para emular el gesto que ella hizo con él al final de aquellos acontecimientos.

"Jake, yo sólo quiero saber que estás bien, no quiero que te pase nada malo en esta misión… de verdad… yo no quiero perderte… de ninguna forma" – dijo Sherry, luego de corresponder su agarre.

"Eso no pasará… mientras estés conmigo, no puedo perderme" – respondió Jake al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Fue entonces cuando la rubia sintió los labios de aquel hombre posarse sobre los suyos causando que su mundo se tambaleara; esa calidez unida al sabor que comenzó a llegar a su cerebro provocaron que su pulso se acelerara y que comenzara a perder el control de sus sentidos. Ciertamente, Birkin no era una mujer que viviera para el romance; después de todo, su trabajo es de aquellos que terminan endureciendo corazones. No obstante, ella en el fondo siempre había deseado encontrar a alguien especial; el problema era que su suerte no había sido la mejor. Los pocos sujetos a quienes les dio una oportunidad habían resultado ser los típicos patanes que sólo buscaban sexo y mostrarla como trofeo con sus amigos por lo que en todas las ocasiones les había mandado a volar. Y, a pesar de que esos tipos querían sexo, ninguno de ellos se llevó más de algunos besos de la rubia. Besos que apenas si habían movido alguna fibra en su interior, besos que sólo habían sido un roce sin vida de piel y un inerte intercambio de saliva… Pero ahora era distinto, esta vez Sherry estaba experimentando la verdadera experiencia de besar, en esos momentos, la mujer sentía cómo un acto simple como la unión de sus labios con los de Jake podía transportarla a lugares que no creía reales. Era tal la intensidad de lo que sentía, que Birkin no supo en qué momento sus brazos rodearon al otro para hacer que se acercara más a ella y poder sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo al tiempo que abría su boca para recibir la lengua del agente, lengua que estaba ávida por explorar su interior.

Jake por su parte estaba entregado a disfrutar la sensación de besar a esa rubia que le había movido el suelo durante los sucesos de China. Aunque el hombre había tenido algunas parejas ocasionales, desde que conoció a Sherry todo su pasado amoroso comenzó a verse borroso para él. El ex mercenario no había mentido cuando le dijo que ella era capaz de llegar a lo más profundo de su ser y de leerle como si fuera un libro abierto. Realmente, Sherry se había metido en su corazón y su mente al punto de que aun sin estar claro en sus sentimientos, el hombre sabía que no podría sacarla nunca más de allí. Y ahora que finalmente podía besarla y sentir su aliento, todo su ser se estremecía. Y si aquello ya era extremadamente placentero, la intensidad se incrementó en el momento en que Muller se percató de que ella le atraía hacia sí y permitía que su lengua explorara su interior. El hombre poco a poco comenzó a ser dominado por sus instintos más primitivos y rápidamente correspondió al abrazo al tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a explorar todo el cuerpo de la chica quien no pudo evitar jadear ante el avance del agente.

Ese jadeo terminó de encender el deseo de Muller quien sólo pensaba en poseerla sin importar el lugar ni la situación en la que se encontraban por lo que rompió el contacto de sus bocas para posare sus labios en el cuello de la rubia mientras una de sus manos empezaba a acariciar su estómago para luego poco a poco ir subiendo hasta llegar a sus senos… Sherry sintió que se derretía cuando Jake comenzó a chupar su cuello y ya había perdido cualquier posibilidad de resistirse cuando sintió las manos del hombre tocar uno de sus pechos, en ese momento, la rubia tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar; y, aunque la idea que siempre había tenido para su primera vez estaba lejos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la mujer ya había tomado la decisión de entregarse por entero al ex mercenario. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, se escuchó la megafonía del avión indicando que habían iniciado el aterrizaje y las luces de cabina se encendieron lo cual detuvo a los enamorados quienes se acomodaron en sus asientos tratando de normalizar su respiración.

"Si hay algo que lamento, es que esa base clandestina no estuviera el otro lado del atlántico… qué manera de interrumpir" – dijo Jake divertido sin dejar de ver a su compañera.

"Esas cosas no se le dicen a una dama" – respondió Sherry fingiendo estar ofendida.

"Recuerda que yo soy mucho menor que tú, así que técnicamente tú eras quien estaba abusando de este inocente agente" – señaló Jake.

Ese último comentario hizo que ambos rieran de buena gana lo cual ayudó a relajar el ambiente y a que ambos regresaran a la normalidad después del subidón de hormonas.

"Si antes no tenías que estar preocupada por mí, ahora menos" – dijo Jake tornándose serio.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó Sherry curiosa.

"Porque tengo que vivir y protegerte para repetir esto muchas veces luego de la misión; y, sobretodo, llevarlo al siguiente nivel" – respondió Jake sonriendo con malicia.

La mujer sintió cómo su rostro se encendía ante las palabras del otro; por lo que a pesar de que la propuesta era tentadora y le agradaba, quiso decir algo en protesta, pero sus labios fueron callados por otro beso del joven, sólo que ahora fue algo más romántico que pasional, lo cual hizo que la rubia sintiera que flotaba.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Ada y Leon estaban en una de las salas de rehabilitación del hospital; y, a pesar de que ya las terapias habían terminado horas antes, la pelinegra insistió en quedarse porque deseaba recuperar su condición física cuanto antes. Y para sorpresa del agente, los progresos de la espía estaban siendo impresionantes por decir lo menos; en apenas 5 días ya su condición estaba mucho más cerca de ser la misma que tenía antes de caer en coma. Definitivamente, y muy a su pesar, debía admitir que esos fármacos que le habían suministrado estaban haciendo su efecto de forma impecable… El rubio aun recordaba la escena y su incomodidad cuando la gente de la organización le llevó las medicinas...

**Flashback**

Ada y Leon estaban en la habitación de la espía cuando tocaron a la puerta con vehemencia; el rubio rápidamente se puso de pie y fue a abrir; en ese momento, el agente se vio sorprendido por dos hombres vestidos con trajes de oficina quienes sin mediar palabra ingresaron al cuarto.

"Señorita Ada Wong supongo" – dijo uno de ellos.

"Vaya, aun queda educación en el personal de la organización" – respondió la rubia por aquel 'Señorita' que le habían dedicado.

"Debemos hablar… a solas" – dijo el otro recién llegado.

"Pues eso no será posible, no pienso moverme de aquí" – respondió Leon desafiante – "Por si no lo saben, yo soy su…" – continuó Leon, pero se vio interrumpido por la mujer.

"Es una persona de mi entera confianza, pueden hablar con libertad siempre y cuando sean cosas que tengan que ver conmigo" – indicó Ada.

"Como usted diga" – dijo el primero que había hablado mostrando cierto disgusto por la presencia del rubio – "Considerando que ya ha comenzado su rehabilitación para recobrar su condición física, hemos traído este fármaco experimental para ayudarle con el proceso. El mismo hará que su memoria muscular se active a una velocidad mucho mayor por lo que reducirá notablemente el tiempo de recuperación" – culminó.

Leon no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, ¿Acaso esa organización estaba dispuesta a usar a Ada como parte de sus experimentos? Aquello era inadmisible, era una completa locura, pero peor fue cuando escuchó la respuesta de la pelinegra.

"¿Algún efecto secundario?" – inquirió Ada como si preguntara por el clima.

"Hasta ahora, sólo mareos y dolores de cabeza" – respondió el hombre – "Recuerde que en Usted sólo probamos fármacos en fase final de desarrollo"

Kennedy sintió cómo su cuerpo perdía calor al escuchar aquellas palabras, no cabía dudas de que las mismas indicaban que esa no era la primera vez que ella accedía a ese tipo de pruebas. El agente estuvo a punto de oponerse a todo aquello, pero una rápida mirada de la espía le hizo desistir de la idea. Finalmente, los sujetos le suministraron la dosis y acto seguido se retiraron señalando que debía repetirse la misma una semana después para que el efecto fuera permanente.

"¿Acaso estás loca?" – preguntó Leon un poco fuera de sí – "¿No sabes que algún fármaco de esos puede terminar matándote o provocando daño permanente en ti?"

"Relájate guapo, la organización no me habría ofrecido el tratamiento si no fuera seguro. Ellos saben que soy una de sus mejores agentes, no pueden darse el lujo de perderme así que me cuidan mucho" – respondió Ada divertida, disfrutando el hecho de que el agente se mostrara protector con ella.

"Aún así no deja de ser un fármaco experimental"

"En fase final de desarrollo, lo que quiere decir que ya ha pasado todas las pruebas, sólo que no tiene el permiso de la FDA para ser comercializado. Y no lo tiene simplemente porque la organización no presenta la solicitud, ello implicaría hacer públicos sus descubrimientos y eso es algo que ellos prefieren evitar" – respondió la espía – "Así que tranquilo, no va a salirme un tercer brazo ni nada por el estilo" – concluyó con su peculiar sentido del humor.

"Aun así, la idea de que seas una conejilla de indias no es algo que me haga feliz, no importa qué precauciones se tomen" – sentenció Leon – "Por cierto, ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle esos tipos que soy tu pareja?" – inquirió el rubio recordando el hecho de repente.

"Porque aun no deseo que la organización se entere de eso; mi vida personal la mantengo al margen de mi trabajo; además, estamos en una situación particularmente vulnerable y no quiero correr ningún tipo de riesgo" – dijo Ada y al ver que el agente no estaba muy feliz con la respuesta prosiguió – "Tranquilo guapo, en lo que salgamos de todo esto si deseas puedes enviar un memo a todas las agencias diciendo que somos pareja. Pero no olvides que aun soy una mujer prófuga de la justicia por lo que cuando lo hagas seguro que la Interpol activará la ficha roja para ti" – continuó divertida haciendo que el otro bajara la guardia – "Y dime algo ¿siempre vas a portarte tan heroico conmigo?" – preguntó Ada juguetona al tiempo que se acercaba a él y le daba un beso.

"Siempre te protegeré" – contestó el rubio resolutivo.

"Eso sonó tan galante, tan caballero… casi hace que olvide que yo he salvado más tu trasero que tú el mío" – indicó Ada divertida.

"Luego soy yo el anti romántico; y, de paso, te sugiero que vuelvas a la clase de matemáticas, porque tienes problemas para contar" – dijo Leon al tiempo que la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la cama.

"Bueno, creo que estoy a punto de hacer la primera prueba de campo del fármaco" – dijo Ada mientras el rubio comenzaba a quitarle las ropas.

**Fin del Flashback**

Jake y Sherry estaban en el lugar marcado como la localización de la base clandestina y ante ellos se alzaba el mismo paisaje que había visto Ada alrededor de un año antes; parecía como si nada hubiera perturbado aquel entorno en todo ese tiempo, como si todo aquello se hubiera quedado congelado esperando ver los acontecimientos que estaban por suceder... De pronto, unas luces se vieron y la misma entrada vista por Ada emergió ante la pareja, la cual no dudo en correr hacia la misma dando inicio oficial a su misión de reconocimiento.

"Bueno, acá vamos, no te descuides ni un segundo y no te separes de mí" – dijo Jake sin parar de correr.

"Tranquilo, no me separaría de ti por nada del mundo" – respondió Sherry resolutiva.

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, bueno, finalmente terminé este capítulo, realmente me costó un mundo porque varias cosas se presentaron para retrasarme; un ascenso en el trabajo al final resultó en más responsabilidades y menos tiempo :-( además, el torneo de futsal me consumió parte del tiempo libre. Eso sin mencionar que tuve que preparar el foro que dimos en Avalancha este año (Avalancha es una convención similar al Comic Con que se hace en Caracas, sólo que en el caso de Venezuela, Avalancha supera al Comic Con por mucho) el cual fue todo un éxito :-) luego tuve problemas con mi carro y finalmente toque con la banda de pop rock donde estoy y preparando el foro que daremos en el Geek Con acá en Barcelona…

Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya pude actualizar y que ya estoy montado en el capítulo siguiente; ahora bien, sobre esta entrega… ya sé que no hubo mucha acción, de nuevo, pero quería dejar algunas cosas planteadas antes de retomar los disparos que vendrán y en grandes cantidades a partir del siguiente capítulo. Como verán, otra pareja que formalmente comienza su andar y ya se van a estrenar en combate, vamos a ver cómo les va, esperemos que mejor que a Ada. Y antes de que me digan algo por poner a Sherry virgen a los 27; ya sé que no es algo común, pero considerando sus circunstancias y lo que se muestra de ella en RE6, no me parece descabellado. No digo que sea puritana, pero dudo que haya encontrado a alguien especial como para entregarse; miren que se terminó fijando en un hombre 7 años menor. Y por cierto, hablando de virginidad, tengo curiosidad si con sus poderes regenerativos le sucederá lo mismo que a Jessica en la serie True Blood (que siempre que tiene sexo es su primera vez porque al ser convertida en vampiro siendo virgen, su himen se cura cada vez que es roto) Interesante, interesante jejejeje.

Sobre la pelinegra, bueno, esperemos que realmente no le vaya a crecer otra pierna por andar probando medicamentos sin la aprobación de la Administración de Alimentos y Medicamentos (FDA por sus siglas en inglés) de los Estados Unidos, pero bueno, en este juego pasa de todo y al final casi nunca termina mal. Y de paso, para los que no saben que es la ficha roja de la Interpol; cuando alguien es prófugo de la justicia a nivel internacional, la Interpol activa esa famosa ficha roja para buscarle en todos los países aliados, es una medida de orden y captura internacional.

¿Qué pasaría con Piers y Helena? Pues bueno, si tienen curiosidad tendrán que esperar al siguiente episodio para averiguarlo. Pero el que realmente quiere que pasen varios capítulos ya es Jake, así podría seguir su arrebato de pasión con Sherry y llegar a segunda base, tercera y home sin que nadie les interrumpa jejeje.

Así que vamos a ayudar un poco al joven Wesker y voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido, espero que ya no me interrumpa tanto y así pueda tener listo otro cap la semana que viene. A ustedes, gracias por estar pendiente, gracias por sus reviews, sus mensajes y sus hits y visitas; eso siempre motiva y me anima a seguir el proyecto para no quedarles mal. Manténganse en sintonía y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	6. Capítulo 5: Se Desata la Tempestad

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

Bueno, antes de comenzar este capítulo vamos a responder los reviews que me han llegado.

_Heart of Girl_: Bueno, creo que ya todos los puntos de tu review te los respondí por pm así que no tiene caso hacerlo de nuevo por acá jejeje

_CMosser_: Ajá, así que te estás obsesionando con el chico Muller jejejejeje; la escena en el avión la disfruté, realmente hay mucha química en esa pareja y así es mucho más fácil escribir sobre ellos. Bueno, vamos a ver cómo se porta Sherry en este cap porque realmente, en la campaña de RE6 no es que sea muy guerrera (casi siempre había que estarla ayudando en su camino, joder, debe aprender más de su mentora Claire, aunque tuvo sus momentos heroicos para ser justos) Sobre el encuentro padre – hijo… sigo deshojando la margarita respecto a los enfoques jajajajaja, pero acá verás un pequeño abreboca.

Sí, la cara de Leon mientras inyectaban a Ada era de película y no creas, Ada es la que más se lo está gozando; ya sabes que ella adora hacerle bullying al pobre rubio jejejejeje. Y bueno, que no se queje, ya le dieron puerta libre para pasar el memo sobre su cambio de status sentimental, así que tan mal no le está yendo :-P

Sobre Leon y Helena, una vez que dos personas hacen una campaña de RE juntos, se crean lazos que difícilmente se rompen, sino miren a Chris y Jill a quienes capcom se ha empeñado en separar y que todavía en Revelations siguieron mostrando que hay algo…

Y pues ya verás un poco más del Pilena en este capítulo, ya es hora de responder la pregunta de ¿Qué pasó con ellos en el cap anterior? Espero te guste lo que vas a leer.

Desde que viví en Escocia me encantó ese país, su gente y sus paisajes, es inspirador.

_Nelida Treschi_: Sí, la virginidad de Sherry con sus capacidades regenerativas es un punto al que se le puede sacar mucha punta, lo malo es que con lo de Jessica ya se ha dicho mucho de ese particular… porque mira que en True Blood le han hecho bullying a la pobre con eso jejejejeje.

Ya estás a punto de leer lo que pasará con Sherry y Jake, ¿Será una trampa? ¿No? Keep going

_Motoko Draculia_: Ayer estaba viendo la película The Girl Who Leapt Through Time y eso unido a que soy fan de Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) hacen que casi escriba tu nombre como Makoto, pero creo que al final lo hice bien jejeje.

Gracias por tus palabras, sobretodo cuando dices que conservé la personalidad de los protagonistas, eso siempre he pensado que es lo más difícil cuando escribes un fan fic así que Arigatou (Shougo da saltos de alegría diciendo Yatta!) Y espero que esta actualización sea lo suficientemente puntual jejeje.

Bueno, sin más que agregar empezamos con la entrega.

_**El Soldado Perfecto**_

**Capítulo 5**

"Se Desata la Tempestad"

_16 de Julio de 2014 (Residencia de Helena Harper, Inglaterra)_

Helena:

Mis pensamientos aun seguían atropellándose en mi cabeza como una estampida que va arrasando todo a su paso; aunque debo admitir que tampoco estaba haciendo mucha resistencia para mantener el control. Definitivamente, las circunstancias me estaban ahogando y de no ser por la presencia de Piers creo que me hubiera dejado arrastrar por completo. Sentir sus brazos rodeándome era una sensación agradable, aunque no tanto como sentir su aliento en mi cuello. En aquellos momentos turbulentos, él se estaba convirtiendo en mi ancla, mi cable a tierra, lo que me permitía mantenerme cuerda y enfocada, pero sobretodo, lo que le daba alegría a mi corazón y eso último era lo más importante. Sentir a mi bomba de sangre particular acelerarse con su cercanía, era algo que me hacía sentir viva y me daba esperanzas de que las cosas iban a salir bien.

En ese momento él terminó nuestro abrazo y se colocó frente a mí mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que casi podía probar su sabor… Por algún tiempo creo que ambos estábamos convencidos de nuestros sentimientos, pero esos típicos temores de joder una amistad o de preferir estar cómodos con lo que conocemos que arriesgarnos a abrir la puerta de lo incierto, habían hecho que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a más; pero al final, su acto de seguirme y mi acto de pedirle que se quedara conmigo habían sido suficientes como para que ya no pudiéramos huir de la decisión que debíamos tomar sobre nosotros. No obstante, aunque ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no quería apresurar las cosas, después de todo teníamos tiempo; y, aunque sonase egoísta, prefería pasar las horas por venir perdida en el juego de seducción que rompiéndome los sesos pensando en cómo le estaría yendo a Sherry y Jake y si iban a ser capaces de salvar a mi hermana… Deborah… Maldita sea la hora en que ese malnacido de Simmons puso sus ojos en ella para chantajearme y sobretodo cuando se atrevió a usarla en sus experimentos… Pero aun quedaba humanidad en ella, esa idea me carcomía el alma porque me daba esperanzas de salvarla y de poder retomar nuestra vida como familia… No pasa un día en que no la extrañe, yo misma habría ido a rescatarla de no ser por mi situación actual, aunque si no hubieran asignado a Birkin y Muller a la misión, creo que hubiera ido de todos modos… Pero bueno, no puedo desenfocarme en mi presente, tengo a alguien esperando una decisión mía y será mejor que me apresure en responderle…

Piers:

Creo que el tiempo se detuvo en el momento en que nos separamos del abrazo y quedamos frente, da igual si fue un segundo o un año los que transcurrimos viéndonos el uno al otro; para mí fue una eternidad marcada por la incertidumbre sobre lo que debía hacer y sobre lo que ella haría. Definitivamente, es más fácil lidiar con J'avos, organizaciones terroristas y psicópatas que enfrentar a una mujer a la cual uno ama para definir si el sentimiento es correspondido y si se puede empezar una relación. Así que, aunque odie admitirlo, luego de luchar contra peligros que harían derretirse a muchos y luego de enfrentar mi propia muerte y verla a los ojos, allí estaba yo, petrificado esperando una señal divina sobre cuál debía ser mi siguiente movimiento… Por suerte, fue ella nuevamente quien subió otro escalón y dedicándome una sonrisa me tendió su mano para que la tomara y así entrar juntos al sitio donde vivía… Hay pocos momentos que atesoraré hasta el día en que muera, no creo que uno deba llenarse la memoria con cualquier cosa, sino más bien con esos instantes que valen una vida… Y mirarla sonreír en esa ocasión es una de las cosas que estará guardada en mi ser sin importar lo que pase.

El trayecto desde el portal hasta el interior de su residencia lo recorrimos en cámara lenta, o al menos así me pareció, pero una vez dentro pude darme cuenta de que el sitio era acogedor, no muy grande, pero con ese ambiente hogareño que se ha perdido tanto en estos tiempos. Pronto Helena me invitó a sentarme en un sofá muy cómodo que estaba en la sala y de inmediato preguntó si quería algo de tomar a lo que respondí que un whiskey estaría bien. Nada como el alcohol para que venga en nuestro rescate en situaciones como esa, unas gotas de ese líquido y los miedos empezaban a esfumarse. Claro, que la idea no era perderme en la bebida, si algo tenía en mi mente era que deseaba estar completamente lúcido en aquellos instantes… Cuando ella fue a buscarme el trago, pude mirar una vez más su hermosa silueta de espaldas, sus piernas estilizadas, su trasero firme, su cintura sexy, su cabello, su espalda. Todo un espectáculo se alzaba ante mis ojos, espectáculo que sólo podía ser superado en el momento en que ella regresara y pudiera verla de frente…

"Sabes, estar acá a la expectativa de lo que vaya a suceder en la misión de Jake y Sherry me hace sentir inútil" – empezó a decir Helena mientras me daba el trago y se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá sosteniendo un trago para sí – "Siempre me he considerado una mujer de acción y estar tan pasiva hace que mi desesperación aumente ¡Yo debí haber ido a buscar a Deborah!" – culminó con vehemencia.

"Te entiendo, yo hubiera querido acompañarte en esa misión, pero dado que seguimos siendo incómodos para nuestros jefes nos toca quedarnos a esperar que otros hagan el trabajo" – dije suspirando resignado.

"Es que yo ya había asimilado lo sucedido en Tall Oaks y ya empezaba a resignarme al hecho de perderla, pero ahora, esta esperanza que siento hace que me queme cada instante de incertidumbre; y estar sin hacer nada lo hace más difícil" – dijo sin poder impedir que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir de sus orbes.

"No, no pares tu llanto, guardarse esas cosas al final termina siendo peor, es preferible sacar todo lo que tenemos por dentro, quizás no resuelva los problemas externos, pero al menos nos permite estar mejor por dentro" – acoté cuando la vi que empezaba a secar sus lágrimas tratando de contenerse.

"Espero que no me empieces a ver como una debilucha por presenciar mis horas bajas" – respondió al tiempo que se recostaba en mi hombro.

"Descuida, sé que aun en estas circunstancias me podrías dar una buena paliza en un combate, aunque claro, yo terminaría ganando" – contesté tratando de bromear un poco.

"De eso nada, con una mano atada en la espalda podría patear tu trasero sin despeinarme" – indicó mostrándome de nuevo esa sonrisa que ni siquiera las lágrimas podían opacar.

"Así me gusta, que nada derrote a la gran Helena Harper" – señalé risueño.

"¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?" – preguntó con aire melancólico.

"¡Claro que sí! Ya sé que no serán tan buenos como nosotros, pero Jake y Sherry son excelentes agentes y no dudo de que rescatarán a Deborah" – dije tratando de animarla, aunque ambos sabíamos que esa operación de rescate no estaba dentro de los parámetros de la misión y que muchas cosas tenían que darse para que ellos pudieran traer de regreso a la menor de las Harper.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" – respondió sin perder su decaimiento – "Pero, sin importar cuánto le demos vueltas al asunto, al final todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar… Y ahora que lo menciono… gracias" – terminó mirándome de una forma en que nunca la había visto, su rostro reflejaba el de una mujer indefensa y eso era algo totalmente nuevo para mí.

"¿Por qué?" – fue lo único que atiné a preguntar tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Helena se mostrara de esa forma.

"Por no haberte ido, por decidir seguirme y por estar a mi lado en estos momentos… aunque me cueste admitirlo, de no haber estado tú quizás me hubiera dejado arrastrar por este torbellino en el que estoy metida" – contestó mirándome con mucha intensidad.

"No había forma de que me marchara, era imposible para mí simplemente irme dejándote sola sabiendo por lo que estabas pasando" – acoté al tiempo que por primera vez tomaba la iniciativa y la abrazaba.

"¿Haces eso con todas tus compañeras?" – preguntó sin dejar de abrazarme y con su cabeza hundida en mi pecho.

"No, sólo con las que se meten en mi corazón" – respondí jugándome todo y mostrando mis cartas – "Sé que no son las mejores circunstancias, sé que debes tener muchas cosas en tu cabeza como para que te diga esto, pero no puedo retenerlo más tiempo… ¿Aceptarías darle una oportunidad a este agente para iniciar una relación contigo?" – pregunté tragando grueso y esperando quizás una de las respuestas más importantes de mi vida.

Helena:

Mis oídos no podían creer lo que acababa de escuchar, finalmente Piers se atrevía a decirme lo que sentía; de haber estado en otras circunstancias me habría sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo; pero por desgracia, habían cosas que empañaban esa alegría que mi corazón estaba empezando a sentir. Realmente, él había demostrado que siempre que lo necesitaba era capaz de llevarme a un oasis en medio del desierto; y, esa declaración que acababa de hacer representaba un santuario en medio de un mar de torturas y problemas... Verle tenso y nervioso esperando mi reacción me hizo olvidar por un momento todo lo demás y de pronto empecé a sentir ganas de jugar un poco a su costa. Por eso, en lugar de darle una rápida respuesta decidí alargar ese momento de incertidumbre manteniendo mis ojos fijos en los suyos… Su cara era todo un poema y verle en ese estado de desesperación sólo aumentaba mis ganas de consolarle por lo que no quise prolongar su sufrimiento y lentamente acerqué mi rostro al suyo buscando que nuestros labios finalmente hicieran contacto… Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para él, quien sabiendo la respuesta a su pregunta puso sus manos en mi rostro, haciéndome sentir un calor placentero en mi cara, para luego dar el paso final uniendo sus labios a los míos en nuestro primer beso.

Olas de electricidad recorrieron mi cuerpo al sentir la textura de su piel y el calor de su aliento; Piers colocó sus manos en mi espalda y me atrajo hacia él para que nuestros cuerpos hicieran contacto tal y como ya lo estaban haciendo nuestros labios; aquello hizo que terminara de perderme en el tropel de sensaciones que estaba experimentando y lo mejor de todo era que aquello apenas era el comienzo…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

_17 de Julio de 2014 (Base Clandestina de Neo Umbrella, Escocia)_

Jake:

Sherry y yo sabíamos que la misión que nos habían asignado no iba a ser fácil; el simple hecho de tener que infiltrarnos en una base hostil significaba dificultades, mucho más cuando no teníamos ni idea de las dimensiones o de los caminos a seguir salvo algunas indicaciones del reporte de Ada, que no eran nada fiables dado el tiempo y la situación de salud de la espía. No obstante, ni en nuestro peor escenario habíamos previsto semejante recibimiento… Ni bien se habían abierto las puertas del ascensor, un grupo de J'avos comenzó a abrir fuego contra nosotros y tuvimos que usar bombas incendiarias para poder aturdir un poco a aquel comité de bienvenida y así abrirnos paso buscando una posición más sólida. Sin embargo, los enemigos no cesaban de aparecer por lo que no teníamos un respiro para trazar una estrategia; hasta ese momento sólo estábamos en una actitud reactiva, dedicándonos a correr, evadir disparos, matar oponentes y lanzar cuantas granadas incendiarias habíamos llevado… Todo eso rogando que no apareciera alguna crisálida como presagio de un monstruo aun más peligroso. Finalmente, luego de correr por un laberinto de pasillos por un buen rato, entramos a un cuarto que parecía estar vacío; y, de inmediato, cerramos la puerta tras nosotros para ver si podíamos tener un descanso de al menos unos minutos para sopesar opciones y decidir el siguiente movimiento.

Dada nuestra situación, la idea de entrar y salir sin ser vistos quedaba descartada de plano por lo que habíamos asumido que la única forma de cumplir nuestra misión era mediante una confrontación directa. Aunque, esa estrategia, aplicada de forma pragmática, incrementaba las posibilidades de terminar muertos por lo que tampoco podíamos simplemente cruzar la puerta para abrirnos paso a tiros. Era necesario encontrar una forma de avanzar en la expedición sin tener que combatir a todas las hordas de J'avos que habían enviado para liquidarnos… En ese punto estaba mi mente cuando la voz de mi compañera me sacó de mi análisis.

"Creo que tenemos suerte, este cuarto parece ser el arsenal de estos sujetos así que podemos recargar nuestras municiones antes de seguir, sobretodo necesitamos granadas incendiarias" – dijo Sherry mientras abría varios armarios ubicados en la habitación.

"Sí, pero necesitamos definir qué haremos luego; por muchas armas y balas que tengamos, enfrentarnos directamente a ellos es un suicidio" – dije con cierta preocupación.

"¡Mira!" – dijo señalando una parte del techo situada al otro extremo del cuarto – "Creo que he encontrado una ruta alternativa para nuestra expedición; ayúdame a subir para ver a dónde conduce ese ducto" – culminó con decisión.

Sin dudar la ayudé a llegar hasta la entrada del ducto y seguidamente ella me ayudó a subir al mismo y de esa forma pudimos seguir revisando las instalaciones de una forma más discreta. Claro que ambos sabíamos que no íbamos a permanecer ocultos indefinidamente, pero sí teníamos el objetivo de ganar todo el tiempo posible. El espacio dentro de la ductería era apenas lo suficiente para que una persona pudiera desplazarse arrastrada por lo que movernos dentro de esa red se hacía lento e incómodo; pero aún así, seguimos avanzando con decisión hasta que llegamos a una bifurcación y nos tocó decidir por qué camino continuar. No tardamos mucho en girar a la derecha, después de todo, sin nada para orientarnos, cualquier ruta daba igual y quedarnos estáticos era mala idea considerando nuestra situación… No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegamos al final de esa ramificación y luego de verificar que no hubiera moros en la costa decidimos salir. Una vez fuera vimos que nuestra suerte comenzaba a mejorar porque habíamos ido a dar al laboratorio, o al menos a uno de ellos, y no parecía haber ningún enemigo cerca por lo que aprovechando que las luces estaban apagadas nos pusimos a revisar las computadoras y documentos que encontramos.

Sherry:

Luego de un rato revisando los archivos de una de las computadoras pude encontrar lo que buscábamos; evidentemente la data no estaba en el disco local, sino en uno de los varios servidores que estaban conectados a esa estación. Una vez hecho el hallazgo tomé una memoria portátil y empecé a bajar la información, no sin antes darme cuenta de que los avances en las mejoras del virus C eran prodigiosos. Realmente, habían sido capaces de crear una mutación del virus que no sólo le permitía al portador mantener sus funciones cognitivas y tener control sobre las mutaciones de su cuerpo, incluso revertirlas, sino que le permitía a los altos mandos tener control de sus creaciones mediante el uso de ciertas frecuencias ultrasónicas. Esto último era de vital importancia para nosotros porque nos daba una forma de vencer a los enemigos, aunque por desgracia, eso podríamos emplearlo una vez que nuestros científicos analizaran los archivos por lo que hasta entonces deberíamos destruirles a la antigua.

Pronto la copia estuvo finalizada y me aseguré de obtener el IP de todos los servidores que estaban conectados a esa computadora por si necesitábamos acceder a ellos a distancia luego. Seguidamente guardé la memoria y casi al instante escuchamos pasos que se acercaban; Jake me hizo una seña para que me colocara debajo de un escritorio mientras que él hizo lo mismo detrás de uno de los estantes. Pocos segundos después llegaron dos hombres armados con ametralladoras y empezaron a revisar el lugar; Jake y yo hicimos un esfuerzo por permanecer inmóviles y el mismo dio frutos porque instantes después los sujetos daban media vuelta para marcharse… Los dos esperamos un rato antes de atrevernos a salir, pero ni bien lo hicimos cuando las luces se encendieron y vimos a los mismos hombres con expresión divertida.

"No puedo creer que hayan caído en ese truco tan obvio" – dijo uno de ellos que era rubio.

"Pensé que eran inteligentes por haber sobrevivido hasta aquí, pero bueno, supongo que fue suerte, aunque les advierto que ya se les terminó" – dijo el otro que era pelinegro.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a transformarse y segundos después uno de ellos era un Napad y el otro un Gnezdo; definitivamente las cosas se volvían a tornar complicadas; Jake y yo nos miramos rápidamente y después, él tomo su Bear Commander y corrió tratando de llegar a la espalda del más corpulento mientras yo tomaba mi Fusil de Asalto y comenzaba a dispararle a la otra criatura. No obstante, casi de inmediato pudimos ver la diferencia de pelear contra seres infectados con el virus mejorado; sus habilidades eran notables así como su inteligencia para los combates por lo que al final era como luchar contra un agente de la BSAA o la DSO que acabara de inyectarse un coctel potente de esteroides. El Napad adivinó las intenciones de Jake y le lanzó un ataque de vapor que tomó a mi compañero por sorpresa dejándolo vulnerable para recibir un manotazo que le envió contra la pared. Por su parte el Gnezdo había separado su núcleo y lo había puesto alto y lejos de donde estaba por lo que tuve que cambiar de arma al rifle de francotirador para poder tener un disparo claro. El problema era que apuntar con esa arma requería tiempo y el enjambre que quedó cerca de mí se encargaba de atacarme sin darme oportunidad de disparar.

Jake:

Aun estaba aturdido por el impacto contra la pared, pero sabía que quedarme estático sólo le daría un blanco fijo al Napad por lo que me apresuré a moverme hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, usando a la pared y los armarios como apoyo para mantener el equilibrio. Lo malo era que mi velocidad se había reducido y ello le dio una ventaja a la criatura quien se lanzó a la carrera contra mí para rematarme. No obstante, pude aprovechar esa embestida a mi favor; primero fingí que estaba mucho más herido para que el monstruo se confiara y atacara de forma descuidada. Luego, giré para ver a Sherry, quien venía corriendo en mi ayuda, y con un gesto le hice comprender mis intenciones; y, finalmente, esperé a que el Napad estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para lanzar una granada de luz que aturdió a ambos oponentes y esa ventana la aprovechamos mi compañera y yo para pasar a la ofensiva. Ella cambió su arma a la Bear Commander y con varias cargas ácidas acabó con el Gnezdo y yo le arrojé un par de granadas explosivas al Napad que le destruyeron su coraza para luego usar mi Bear Commander y terminar con él usando varias cargas explosivas.

"Bueno, eso estuvo cerca" – dije al tiempo que Sherry se colocaba a mi lado.

"¿Estás bien?" – me preguntó con preocupación, gesto que me agradó sabiendo ya lo que había entre nosotros.

"Descuida, he estado peor, estos rasguños no son nada" – respondí con mi sonrisa sarcástica para calmarla.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"¿Tienes la información?"

"Sí, ya pude guardar toda la data, aunque no pude verla por completo, así que opté por descargar todas las carpetas a las que pude acceder del servidor" – contestó Sherry con seguridad.

"Perfecto, porque creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí de una vez" – empecé a decir – "Estos enemigos son mucho más peligrosos que los que enfrentamos en China y Europa Oriental; es evidente que las mejoras en el virus les han convertido en un verdadero dolor de muelas. Sin mencionar que ahora pueden transformarse en seres mucho más fuertes sin convertirse en crisálidas" – concluí.

"Tienes razón, es necesario regresar a la base para trazar mejores estrategias para enfrentarles basados en la información que hemos obtenido; en nuestra condición actual no creo que podamos hacerle frente a una ofensiva masiva de J'avos" – concluyó Sherry.

"Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa porque creo que vienen más en camino" – acoté luego de escuchar ruidos que se acercaban a nuestra posición.

De inmediato le ofrecí mi mano y pude notar cómo sus mejillas se encendían al momento en que nuestras extremidades hicieron contacto, verla así me hizo sentir escalofríos de deseo, realmente necesitaba hacerla mía; pero por desgracia había cosas más importantes en qué mantener mis pensamientos y la primera en la lista era salir con vida de aquel lugar… Rápidamente nos dirigimos al ducto por el cual salimos para tratar de regresar siguiendo la misma ruta; en pocos segundos ya estábamos arrastrándonos hacia la habitación arsenal, pero por desgracia al llegar allí vimos que estaban dos J'avos revisando todo el lugar por lo que debimos regresarnos hasta la bifurcación que habíamos encontrado cuando entramos por primera vez a la ductería y fuimos por la ruta de la izquierda. Luego seguimos el camino que teníamos por delante hasta que veíamos una salida, pero se repetía la historia que en el cuarto del arsenal, ya había criaturas investigando por lo que era no quedaba más opción que seguir la ductería hasta donde pudiéramos. Finalmente, llegamos al final del camino y luego de inspeccionar la salida vimos que no había J'avos y decidimos saltar fuera para caer en una habitación pequeña que estaba completamente iluminada y que no tenía ningún tipo de mobiliario. Sin embargo, ni bien habíamos tocado el suelo cuando las tres puertas que había en el recinto se abrieron para darle entrada a un grupo grande de J'avos que se apresuraron a cortarnos cualquier posibilidad de escape. Sherry y yo nos colocamos uno al lado del otro, pegados a la pared para evitar que nos atacaran por la espalda y permanecimos inmóviles esperando que ellos hicieran el primer movimiento. Fue entonces cuando tres hombres hicieron su ingreso, a simple vista no parecían J'avos, pero desde el momento en que vi al tercer sujeto, que vestía de negro y usaba lentes de sol, sentí una sensación extraña como si conociera a esa persona…

"Vaya, vaya, así que tenemos invitados" – empezó a decir el sujeto de negro que parecía ser el líder del grupo – "Hubiéramos querido recibirles de mejor forma, pero los agentes de la BSAA tienen la mala costumbre de presentarse siempre sin avisar" – continuó mientras nos miraba y cruzaba sus brazos – "Pero no piensen que por haber venido de improviso no son bienvenidos, todo lo contrario. Después de todo, no todos los recibo la visita de la hija de William Birkin… y la de mi propio hijo" – terminó de forma pausada, pero acentuando sus últimos palabras.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

_17 de Julio de 2014 (Royal Infirmary Hospital, Edimburgo, Escocia)_

Leon:

Realmente, no podía dejar de sorprenderme al ver los progresos de Ada en su recuperación; su movilidad y resistencia se habían incrementado prácticamente a los niveles que tenía antes de caer en coma. De hecho, los médicos la habían autorizado a salir del Hospital como parte final de su rehabilitación; así que en esos momentos estábamos en la habitación alistándonos para lo que sería nuestra primera vez saliendo como pareja. Sin embargo, aunque formalmente teníamos días de haber iniciado nuestra relación, nuestro trato era como si tuviéramos años viviendo juntos. Quizás haber compartido tantas experiencias de alta intensidad y cercanas a la muerte a lo largo de los años contribuían a que nuestro trato fuera muy cercano desde el inicio. Yo me había puesto unos jeans negros y una camisa gris de manga corta; mientras que ella tenía un pantalón de cuero negro muy ajustado y una camisa roja tal y como cuando le vi en China y Tall Oaks… Y debo decir que fue en ese momento que descubrí que sin importar lo que pasara en el futuro, ella nunca dejaría de robarme el aliento con la sensualidad que derrochaba con simplemente estar de pie mirándome…

"Me alegra ver que sigo teniendo ese efecto en ti, guapo" – dijo Ada con picardía en la voz.

"¿Qué efecto?" – pregunté saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

"Tenerte mirándome con esa cara de confusión… debo admitir que siempre te has visto muy mono" – respondió dedicándome esa sonrisa dulce que empezó a mostrarme a partir de aquel beso que formalmente inició nuestra relación.

"Me alegra que me encuentres gracioso" – dije fingiendo enfado.

"Vamos Leon, no hace falta que te enojes" – empezó a decir mientras se acercaba a donde estaba caminando de manera muy sexy – "Bueno, tenía ganas de besarte, pero si estás molesto mejor no lo hago" – dijo mientras colocaba sus labios a centímetros de los míos para luego alejarlos.

"No pienso dejar que vuelvas a escapar de mí" – dije mientras la atrapaba en mis brazos para luego besarla con toda la pasión y amor que sentía por ella.

"Muy bien, guapo, no me dejes escapar nunca" – dijo luego de terminar el beso para seguidamente darme otro.

Ada:

Sería mentir si negara que esta nueva situación con Leon me gusta y que ya era tiempo de que nosotros finalmente dejáramos el juego del gato y el ratón; muchos años perdimos por no ser capaces de dar el paso y por dejar que las circunstancias nos arroparan. Pero ya no tenía caso lamentarse, lo importante era que ya habíamos iniciado nuestra unión y que por fin ya no sentía necesidad de huir cuando estaba a su lado. Creo que de nuestra conversación lo único que me dolió fue saber que Leon pensaba que yo le detestaba por todas las veces que escapaba durante nuestros encuentros. Y sí, admito que mi actitud daba pie a que llegara a ese tipo de conclusiones, pero quizás esperaba que pudiera ver más allá de eso y se diera cuenta de que si huía era porque sabía que de quedarme más tiempo jamás hubiera podido alejarme para seguir mi misión. Y así es como me siento ahora, luego de todo lo que hemos vivido, ya no tendría la voluntad de alejarme de su lado; pero esta vez no me pesa, me siento bien y en paz conmigo misma y pienso luchar contra lo que sea y quien sea para mantener esto que hemos empezado.

Luego de vestirnos decidimos salir para aprovechar todo el tiempo que me habían dado de permiso para salir del Hospital; en realidad de ser por mí habría huido un par de días atrás, pero Leon no dejaba de ser un pragmático empedernido y no hubo manera de convencerle. De todas formas, ya le estaba ablandando y estaba segura de que no terminaría la semana interna en el centro de salud. Al principio, sólo nos limitamos a recorrer los alrededores del lugar para estirar un poco las piernas y sentir el sol que ya empezaba a iluminar todo haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se calentaran al contacto de sus rayos... Una vez que salimos del estacionamiento pudimos ver de frente el Club de Golf Liberton que mantenía verdes tanto sus fairways como sus greens a pesar de que estábamos ya entrando en el verano. En realidad, todos los alrededores del Hospital mostraban un acogedor color verde oliva que daban la sensación de que uno se encontraba en una campiña en una especie de retiro espiritual… Quizás por eso ambos simplemente caminábamos sin tener una ruta clara y a mí me daba igual, sólo quería respirar aire fresco y disfrutar de la compañía de Leon fuera de las paredes de aquel centro de salud. Sin embargo, el guapo me sorprendió al decirme que quería que fuéramos al Castillo de Craigmillar que quedaba bastante cerca. Realmente yo no conocía mucho de aquel sitio, pero Leon me dijo que era uno de los Castillos medievales mejores conservados de Escocia por lo que valía la penar ir a echarle un vistazo.

Leon:

Luego de andar un rato bordeando el club de golf cruzamos a la derecha para dirigirnos al Castillo. Desde que me informaron que Ada podía salir unas horas del Hospital, empecé a pensar qué podíamos hacer y recordé que en la base de la BSAA algunos compañeros habían comentado que estando en Edimburgo era buena idea visitar el Castillo de Craigmillar, el cual, sin ser tan grande y majestuoso como el Castillo de Edimburgo, poseía un encanto especial por estar situado en una pequeña campiña al sureste del centro de la ciudad. Luego de revisar mejor su ubicación me di cuenta de que prácticamente estaba al lado del Hospital por lo que la idea de ir a visitarlo me pareció muy buena. Después de todo, para una pareja de agentes acostumbrados a lidiar con amenazas terroristas globales, tener la primera cita en un castillo resultaba apropiado… No pasó mucho rato para que nos encontráramos frente a la edificación y sin perder tiempo empezamos nuestro recorrido.

Un par de horas después ya estábamos andando de regreso al Hospital satisfechos con nuestra visita; el recinto estaba realmente muy bien conservado y a pesar de nos ser muy grande, comparado con otros, lucía imponente. El hecho de saber que esas paredes guardaban siglos de historia hacía que miraras la edificación con respeto. No obstante, estar en medio de aquel lugar hizo que recordara que Jake y Sherry en esos mismos momentos se estaban jugando la vida en el mismo sitio donde Ada casi pierde la suya un año atrás y aquello no dejaba de inquietarme. Después de todo, había mucho en juego a nivel personal, como salvar a la hermana de Helena, o el posible encuentro entre Jake y su padre; y sobretodo a nivel mundial, con la amenaza del nuevo virus que se estaba desarrollando… Desde la llamada con Harper para informarle lo de Deborah, había tenido cuidado de no sacar a relucir aquello frente a Ada para evitar que quisiera irse antes de tiempo del Hospital, aunque había servido de poco porque ya en más de una ocasión me había manifestado esa intención. No obstante, hablar de esa misión sólo potenciaría ese deseo de ella y a pesar de que estaba muy recuperada no quería correr ningún riesgo con su salud. Por desgracia, ella era demasiado lista, demasiado Ada como para que pudiera apartarla de un tema por mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué estará pasando con Muller y la chica? A estas alturas seguramente estarán dentro de las instalaciones jugándose el pellejo y nosotros acá viendo ruinas" – dijo Ada resoplando con impotencia.

"Lo dices como si estuviéramos de vacaciones" – contesté con algo de enojo.

"¿Cómo llamas a esto? Estar todo el día acostada esperando que me den de comer y que me digan cuándo puedo hacer ejercicios; y haciendo recorridos turísticos guiados a castillos. Si tuviera una pulsera de colores diría que estoy en un spa todo incluido" – indicó con sarcasmo.

"No puedo creer que te importe tan poco tu recuperación. ¡¿Es que no ves que irte antes de tiempo pudiera jugar en tu contra luego?!" – dije con vehemencia.

"¿Y tú no ves todo lo que está en juego? Esta gente no es para tomarse a la ligera, esta campaña no es como otras que hayamos tenido antes. Yo siempre he sido una mujer que prefiere las misiones en solitario, pero luego de lo que vi y padecí en aquellas instalaciones estoy segura de que sin unir fuerzas seremos simple carne de cañón ante ellos. Jake y Sherry debieron ir con más apoyo y dado que Helena y Piers no eran elegibles y que la BSAA y la DSO al parecer siguen siendo tacaños para enviar agentes a una misión; nosotros teníamos que ir como cobertura. Pero en lugar de eso estamos acá mirando paredes de piedra como si fuéramos unos turistas promedio" – respondió Ada con mucha molestia en su voz.

"La famosa organización para la que trabajas tampoco ha mostrado mucho interés en enviar gente por si no lo has notado" – dije de forma cortante provocando que Ada se dispusiera a contestarme aun más enfadada, pero antes de que pudiera hablar proseguí – "Bien Ada, perfecto, si quieres irte entonces vámonos de aquí, si prefieres ir a esa misión sin recuperarte del todo entonces que asía sea. Pero te recuerdo que aun estás con las fuerzas disminuidas aunque sea en un pequeño porcentaje y si la amenaza es tan grave como creemos, ese pequeño porcentaje puede darle un ventaja enorme al enemigo y es probable que termines siendo una carga más que un apoyo. ¿Estás dispuesta a vivir con eso?" – culminé dejándome llevar por la rabia y sabiendo que mis palabras iban a tocar su orgullo.

"En estos momentos si tuviera mi lanza garfios te juro que ya habría desaparecido de tu vista" – señaló con ira mientras aceleraba el paso para dejarme atrás.

"Pero no lo tienes y ya te dije antes que no pensaba dejarte escapar nunca más" – dije alcanzándola y abrazándola con fuerza para evitar que se zafara de mi agarre – "Sé que lo que dije no fue lo más cortés, pero sólo quiero que veas los riesgos de una decisión apresurada. Tú sigues siendo la agente y espía más capacitada que conozco y al 100% sé que eres infalible, de hecho, eso fue una de las cosas que hizo que me enamorara de ti; por eso no quiero irnos a esa aventura sin que estés completamente recuperada, no podría soportar que algo malo te pasara" – continué y mis palabras surtieron efecto porque ella dejó de tratar de liberarse.

"Si fuera infalible no me habrían puesto en coma hace un año" – dijo con cierto derrotismo en la voz.

"Pero sobreviviste cuando cualquier otro agente hubiera terminado muerto, para mí eso es un triunfo"

"Un día más Leon, hoy voy a hacer todas las pruebas para determinar mi condición, pero no pienso esperar más tiempo acá mientras los demás arriesgan su vida en una misión que era mía" – dijo resolutiva y mirándome a los ojos con decisión.

"Bien, trato hecho, mañana nos largamos de allí, pero hoy prométeme que seguirás todas las indicaciones" – dije aceptando que ya no podría evitar más tiempo su huida.

"Está bien, guapo, sólo por hoy seguiré jugando a la paciente modelo" – me dijo retomando su sonrisa sarcástica, gesto al que respondí retomando la caminata pero tomándola de la mano esta vez. Ella por un instante quiso romper el agarre, pero luego cambió de opinión y se dejó llevar… Definitivamente, las cosas ya nunca serían iguales entre nosotros…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

_17 de Julio de 2014 (Base Clandestina de Neo Umbrella, Escocia)_

Sherry:

Por unos instantes me vi perdida y morir a manos de los sujetos frente a nosotros, pero aquello no era lo que me tenía en estado de tensión. Lo que me estaba acelerando el pulso era que finalmente el encuentro de padre e hijo se daba y que Jake estaba completamente inmóvil mirando a Albert fijamente a los ojos. Los J'avos permanecían vigilándonos, pero no atacaban supongo que porque esperaban órdenes y los dos hombres que acompañaban a Wesker nos miraban con expresiones divertidas. No obstante, mi atención no podía enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera mi compañero y ahora pareja, aunque odiara admitirlo, sentía temor de lo que pudiera pasar con Jake ahora que estaba frente a frente con Albert… Los segundos siguientes pasaron lentamente y pensé que cada instante se transformaba en una hora de angustia e incertidumbre. Pero, finalmente él volteó su cara para verme y con mucha discreción me señaló las granadas en mi cintura y comprendí que había trazado un plan de escape similar al que habíamos usado momentos antes, pero con una variante que quizás nos permitiría salir de ese encierro.

"Hola viejo, qué bueno que te veo porque estaba buscándote, tenemos una conversación pendiente" – dijo Jake adoptando su típica postura cínica.

"Vaya, no cabe duda de que llevas mi sangre, tienes todas las probabilidades en contra y aun así tienes las agallas para ir de chulo" – respondió Albert sonriendo con ironía.

"Lo malo es que prefiero que nuestra charla sea privada y por lo que veo tú quieres tener público así que mejor lo dejamos para otro día" – sentenció Jake para luego lanzar 5 granadas incendiarias que terminaron llenando de fuego la habitación; acto seguido lancé una granada de luz y 4 explosivas y lo siguiente que sucedió fue el caos…

Varios J'avos habían sido destruidos y los demás empezaron a correr hacia nosotros, pero el fuego nos servía de escudo y ese momento lo aprovechamos para ir hacia una de las puertas; instantes después ya estábamos del otro lado y con un largo pasillo al frente, pero no paramos de movernos porque esas granadas no iban a parar mucho más a las criaturas.

"Jake, ¿Te quedan granadas incendiarias? Siento que vamos a necesitar más para salir de aquí" – pregunté sin parar de correr.

"Sí, aun tengo algunas, y ¿A ti te quedan granadas de luz y explosivas?" – dijo Jake haciendo cuentas.

"Sí, pero no nos van a durar para siempre, tenemos que salir de aquí de una vez por todas"

En ese momento los muros laterales explotaron tras nosotros y los J'avos que nos habían rodeado en la habitación instantes atrás comenzaron a seguirnos abriendo fuego a discreción por lo que apuramos el paso; sin embargo, otra explosión frente a nosotros significó que otro grupo de J'avos nos cortaba el camino… Llegado a ese punto no quedaba otra alternativa que enfrentarles por lo que sin dudarlo comenzamos a abrir fuego. Jake tomó su Bear Commander y yo mi Lanza Granadas y comenzamos a disparar cargas incendiarias, explosivas y ácidas en todas direcciones destruyendo a muchos enemigos aunque inevitablemente empezamos a recibir daño a pesar de nuestra protección de Kevlar. Sin embargo, nuestra potencia de fuego superaba con creces a los J'avos y en poco tiempo estaban todos acabados, aunque a ambos nos extrañó que ninguno mutara ni siquiera una parte de su cuerpo. Había sido demasiado fácil y eso siempre era un mal presagio.

"Bueno, bueno, realmente le hacen honor a su reputación de chicos rudos, aunque para ser sincero, esperaba que tuvieran menos complicaciones. Creo que haberte dejado con tu madre fue un error, Jake. Al final creciste débil y blando, pero descuida, llegó la hora de que tu padre influya en tu crianza y créeme que cuando termine contigo estarás muy por encima de la escoria que te rodea" – dijo Albert con faz inexpresiva.

"Muchas gracias por la oferta de esteroides, pero realmente me siento muy bien como estoy; además, tu oportunidad de jugar al padre modelo pasó hace muchos años" – respondió Jake al tiempo que disparaba una ráfaga de ametralladora para abrirse paso.

Jake:

Para mi sorpresa, mi padre se lanzó contra mí esquivando cada una de las balas que disparaba con mi Bear Commander; su velocidad era tan rápida que me costaba mucho seguirle con la vista y en cuestiones de segundos había atrapado a Sherry en sus brazos. Maldije mi suerte por haber sido incapaz de protegerla y cuando quise reaccionar, mi padre estaba apuntándome con su pistola por lo que decidí no hacer nada impulsivo y esperar una mejor oportunidad.

"Suelta a la chica, Wesker, esto es entre tú y yo" – dije con rabia y temor por la seguridad de Sherry, no tenía ninguna intención de perderla.

"Pero al parecer esta chica te importa, así que irremediablemente, está incluida en lo que defines como 'entre tú y yo'. Además, ella también es alguien especial, como hija de William merece tener parte en el nuevo orden que vamos a crear así que no debes temer por su seguridad. Después de todo, un príncipe necesita a su lado a una buena princesa; y yo me encargaré de que Sherry sea digna de tu nuevo yo" – sentenció Albert sin dejar de apuntarme ni de amenazar con estrangular a Sherry con su otro brazo.

"¿Acaso no saben que es de mala educación hablar frente a alguien fingiendo que no está presente? Pues esta 'princesa' tiene algo que decir" – dijo Sherry al tiempo que usaba su porra eléctrica para tomar desprevenido a mi padre quien recibió la descarga completamente quedando aturdido.

Ese movimiento permitió a Sherry liberarse de su agarre y de inmediato vino hacia donde me encontraba y no pude evitar abrazarla por unos segundos, a pesar de que no había tiempo que perder… Sin embargo, ese momento de paz y alegría duró poco porque el ruido de más J'avos acercándose nos hizo reaccionar y salir corriendo en la dirección que traíamos para tratar de encontrar la salida; además, enfrentarnos a mi padre era una locura en esos momentos aunque me molestara admitirlo. La diferencia de fuerzas y habilidades era notoria y sin conocer más de este nuevo virus era mejor evitar cualquier confrontación a no ser que fuera completamente necesario… Por suerte, nuestro esfuerzo empezó a dar frutos porque luego de recorrer un corto trayecto pudimos llegar al elevador que usamos para entrar; una vez allí pulsamos el botón y las puertas se abrieron por lo que sin dudar entramos y activamos el control para que nos llevara a la superficie. Ya quedaba muy poco para salir de aquel recinto y esperaba que ya no hubiera más enfrentamientos; aunque había pedido demasiado, era obvio que mi padre no nos iba a permitir marcharnos así como así y justo cuando las puertas se abrieron en el exterior un Ubistvo y un Rasklapanje nos estaban esperando con pocas intenciones de dejarnos pasar.

Sherry:

Jake no dudo y lanzó varias granadas incendiarias para poder abrirnos paso frente al par de criaturas que teníamos enfrente y sin pensarlo emprendimos la carrera hacia el exterior; era obvio que si las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y volvíamos a bajar nuestras posibilidades salir de aquellas instalaciones se reducirían a cero. Pero, ya eso no nos preocupaba porque el paisaje de las tierras altas se alzaba frente a nosotros, aunque aun teníamos la amenaza de los dos monstruos que comenzaron a perseguirnos y poco a poco acortaban la distancia que nos separaba de ellos. Aun así queríamos alejarnos lo más posible de aquella entrada para evitar que las criaturas tuvieras refuerzos cuando las enfrentáramos.

"Sherry usa la escopeta y encárgate del Rasklapanje, yo voy a enfrentar al Ubistvo" – dijo Jake al tiempo que tomaba su Bear Commander – "Cuando te diga gira a la izquierda y dispárale" – terminó y yo asentí para indicarle que había comprendido la estrategia.

La idea de verle enfrentarse solo a ese monstruo con la motosierra no me gustaba en lo más mínimo, era demasiado peligroso, pero dadas las circunstancias no quedaba otro camino; además, mi parte no era nada sencilla, mi oponente podía matarme de un solo movimiento por lo que debía poner toda mi concentración en mi combate para no perderlo… Pronto Jake me hizo la señal y sin dudar giré a mi izquierda y con la escopeta disparé dos veces a la cintura del Rasklapanje ocasionando que se separara en dos mitades lo cual ya me daba una ventaja; no obstante, y para mi sorpresa, cada mitad se regeneró por lo que de un momento a otro pasé de tener a dos mitades débiles frente a mí a estar luchando contra dos Rasklapanje completos… Llegados a ese punto, decidí cambiar mi escopeta por el lanza granadas para seguir mi ataque con cargas explosivas; obviamente que la idea de que se siguieran reproduciendo pasaba por mi mente, pero si no les atacaba me iría peor por lo que seguí disparando… Para mi desgracia, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me encontrara enfrentando a más de 10 criaturas lo cual poco a poco comenzaba a volverse una situación sin salida; el único punto positivo era que cada vez que uno de los Rasklapanje se regeneraba, los nuevos monstruos eran mucho más débiles por lo que era más fácil mantenerlos a raya. El problema era que se seguían duplicando y mis municiones comenzaban a agotarse lo cual me terminaría dejando en una situación precaria si no hacía algo pronto…

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno, ya sé que la pelea estaba buena, pero si seguía este capítulo iba a quedar enorme jajaja así que si quieren ver el resto del combate (y el de Jake, del cual aun no se dice nada) van a tener que esperar el próximo episodio, eso sí, ya tengo esa escena terminada por lo que tengo optimismo en que actualizaré pronto.

Sobre el capítulo, primero creo que ya retomé mi ritmo de un cap semanal, lo cual me agrada porque ya siento que estoy perdiendo el óxido (eran más de 3 años sin escribir jeje) Ahora, hablando de lo técnico, esta entrega es un experimento, en general siempre he escrito en tercera persona (narrador omnisciente), pero este es el segundo capítulo que hago desde el punto de vista de los personajes, me pareció apropiado cambiar la perspectiva para marcar el inicio de una campaña tan importante, así que espero que me haya quedado bien y les haya gustado. Sobre lo que sucedió, bueno, ya la tercera pareja oficialmente ha iniciado su rumbo juntos; finalmente Piers se atrevió a dar el paso, definitivamente cuando hay circunstancias excepcionales las personas nos atrevemos a hacer cosas que de otro modo nunca haríamos o duraríamos una eternidad en hacerlas; esperemos que les vaya bien, aunque leyendo el guión les diré que… nah, mejor no les digo nada y se quedan con la duda :-)

Para los que me pedían más momentos Leonada, pues acá les traje otro, espero haya sido de su agrado, aunque al final tuvieron su primera discusión de novios jejejejejejeje. Pero bueno, lo pudieron resolver y ya la espía está a punto de pasar a la acción. Era obvio que ni Leon, y mucho menos el Hospital, iban a poder retenerla mucho tiempo. Finalmente, ya la acción regresó a esta historia y nuestros amigos Jerry ya se dieron cuenta de que el nuevo virus no es nada para andar jugando; vamos a ver si pueden salir del lío en que se metieron y cómo. Además, padre e hijo ya se vieron, pero ¿Será la última vez que se encuentren? Eso está por saberse; lo que sí es cierto es que ese par tiene aun mucho de qué hablar, pero ya veremos, ya veremos…

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y no queda más que decirles: Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	7. Cap 6: Cuando te Llevan la Guerra a Casa

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

Bueno, antes de comenzar este capítulo vamos a responder los reviews que me han llegado.

_Heart of Girl_: Me alegra que todo te haya gustado y sobretodo me alegra saber que te agradó mucho el experimento en primera persona; qué bueno que al final ese "no" sólo fue un error de tipeo jajaja.

Pues Piers no es mal tipo y a pesar de que es duro y que se le va a declarar a una mujer ruda, nunca sobra un poco de galantería para ese tipo de ocasiones :-)

Sobre los planes de Wesker para sus "príncipes" bueno, paciencia, ya verás lo que el rubio de gafas de sol ha ideado para la parejita, la cosa es ver si a los tórtolos les complace…

Bueno, la idea era darle más peso a la acción y a Pilena así que tuve que recortar un poco a Leonada, pero tranquila que ellos ahora esa cuando tendrán momentos así que tus ganas seguro serán saciadas ^_^

_Fatty Rose Malfoy_: Gracias por tus palabras y bueno, como dicen los mangakas, me tomé un hiatus algo largo, de verdad lamento el retraso, pero se escapó de mis manos, aunque lo bueno es que así no te llegan actualizaciones tan seguidas jejeje.

Qué bueno que te agraden Leon y Ada porque de verdad es la pareja que escribo con más gusto, Ada es mi ídolo y este fic está dedicado a ella, para que finalmente se deje de bobadas y le preste atención a su vida más allá del bioterrorismo.

Pero descuida, que habrá mucho más de Jake y Sherry, de Piers y Helena y obvio que de Albert.

_CMosser_: Te tomo nota con lo de Pilena, vamos a hacer algunos ajustes para que la cosa fluya como debe ser, eso sí, ya retomo la narración omnisciente, como dije, lo de primera persona fue un experimento; y, aunque me gustó el resultado en general, no es algo para hacer seguido.

Ese argumento del té versión extremo sería genial para un juego bono del próximo Resident Evil, sería un punto muy bueno para acompañar a los mercenarios jejeje.

Me gustó mucho que te agradara el encuentro padre e hijo porque sé que tenías mucha expectativa con ello; igual sólo fue un abreboca, ahora es que se viene lo bueno jejeje. Y pues Jake como príncipe… no niego que eso sería digno de ver, sobretodo porque me da curiosidad saber qué papel haría Sherry como princesa. Y sobre Wesker, ¿pues qué esperabas? Sigue siendo Albert; vamos a ver si esta vez le salen mejor las cosas, aunque por lo que veo va por buen camino…Habrá que esperar a ver si Muller y su chica pasan a ser de la realeza :-P

Bueno, sin más que agregar empezamos con la entrega.

_**El Soldado Perfecto**_

**Capítulo 6**

"Cuando te Llevan la Guerra a Casa"

_17 de Julio de 2014 (Algún Lugar de las Tierras Altas de Escocia)_

El Ubistvo no dudó en seguir a Jake cuando giró a la derecha y le atacó con cargas incendiarias lo cual completó con éxito su estrategia inicial que era alejar a Sherry de la criatura de la motosierra; obviamente, enfrentarse al Rasklapanje no era un paseo en el parque, pero el joven sentía que ella podría manejarlo sin problemas; después de todo, era un combate dos contra dos por lo que debía confiar en su compañera, además, ella no sólo le había atraído por su belleza o su carácter sino porque era una luchadora que no se rendía fácilmente ante ninguna amenaza… Pronto el Ubistvo se lanzó contra él y el hombre lo recibió con varias cargas explosivas, lo cual le hizo retroceder cosa que aprovechó Muller para pasar a la ofensiva arrojándole granadas incendiaras y cargas ácidas; tenía que darle con todo porque mientras más rápido le liquidara más pronto se irían de allí. Poco después el ex mercenario encontró su oportunidad cuando el monstruo quedó noqueado por unos instantes y sin dudarlo se acercó para asestarle el golpe definitivo; sin embargo, cuando se disponía a atacarle casi terminó muerto porque la criatura mutó su brazo normal y la transformó en una segunda motosierra con la que le lanzó un zarpazo logrando cortarle su brazo izquierdo.

La sensación de la carne desgarrada le produjo un intenso dolor y la sangre no tardó en salir; por suerte, pronto el joven pudo comprobar que la herida no era profunda y que no había perdido movilidad en la extremidad aunque el sangrado no paraba lo cual ponía un límite de tiempo para acabar con el duelo. Así que sin pensar en nada más continuó su ofensiva usando cargas explosivas y granadas incendiarias, pero la resistencia de este Ubistvo era muy superior a la del que habían enfrentado en China, y vaya que aquel aguantó castigo. Lo bueno es que los ataques de Muller le neutralizaban por lo que sólo podía defenderse, lo malo es que las municiones del hijo de Albert no eran infinitas y enfrentarse a ese J'avo sin balas iba a ser realmente complicado.

No muy lejos de allí, Sherry se enfrentaba a 15 Rasklapanje que, aunque muy torpes ya en sus movimientos, seguían representando un peligro latente porque todavía eran capaces de matar con un solo golpe. Adicionalmente, lo que estaba complicando el asunto era que ya la mujer estaba casi sin balas, apenas tenía un par de cargas explosivas y una granada de luz y ante semejante enjambre de oponentes era poco lo que podía hacer por lo que necesitaba encontrar una salida pronto o no la contaría.

Jake no lo estaba pasando mejor contra el Ubistvo repotenciado, ya su cuerpo mostraba varias heridas productos de certeros mandobles de la criatura y las fuerzas de Muller estaban empezando a mermar al igual que sus municiones; era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el J'avo lo liquidara y esa perspectiva no era nada agradable por lo que el joven decidió cambiar la estrategia y reagruparse con Sherry…

"¿Cómo estás de balas?" – preguntó Jake cuando llegó al encuentro de la rubia.

"Pues en condiciones precarias, apenas si me quedan, ¿y tú?" – dijo Sherry.

"Igual de mal. Esto se nos está saliendo de las manos" – respondió Muller.

"¿Estás herido?" – preguntó Birkin al ver la sangre en las ropas del otro – "¡Jake! ¡Estás malherido!" – exclamó al ver la naturaleza del daño que había recibido su pareja.

"No es nada, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí" – indicó Jake tratando de restarle importancia a su condición.

"Tienes razón en que debemos irnos, pero ni creas que me voy a quedar tranquila con tus heridas. Debe verte un médico con urgencia" – sentenció Sherry con autoridad.

"Sí, mamá, lo que digas, pero por ahora vamos a concentrarnos en largarnos que _El chico Brazos de Motosierra_ y _Los Locos Rasklapanje_ se están acercando y no creo que nos estén buscando para tomar el té" – bromeó Jake para restarle algo de tensión a la situación que estaban viviendo.

Lo cierto era que bromas aparte, la situación de ambos era bastante cuesta arriba, sus fuerzas estaban gastadas, apenas tenían municiones y el enemigo les superaba en número por lo que pronto sucedió lo inevitable y los dos se vieron rodeados de J'avos ya sin tener nada con qué enfrentarles salvo sus manos y aquello no ponía un panorama alentador. Y si eso no era suficiente, a lo lejos los chicos podían ver que una segunda horda de J'avos se acercaba para reforzar el ataque así que en el caso de que un milagro les permitiera derrotar a sus rivales de turno, el siguiente round iba a ser una carnicería. No obstante, justo cuando la pareja pensaba que no la contaba y se disponía a esperar su final, un ruido de hélices se dejó escuchar y la rubia aprovechó la apertura y accionó su granada de luz para cegar a todas las criaturas y permitir que Jake le tomara de la mano para comenzar a huir en dirección del helicóptero que se acercaba. Muller no sabía si era buena idea ir hacia un sitio donde no sabía qué se iba a encontrar, pero la alternativa no era mejor y a pesar de que ya estaban a escasos metros del aparato volador no les habían atacado por lo que de momento les querían con vida quienes quiera que fuesen y eso era un avance, ya luego resolverían si resultaban ser hostiles… Instantes después el aparto tomaba altura y se alejaba de las instalaciones del grupo de Neo Umbrella para tomar rumbo desconocido.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Varios sujetos con uniformes que semejaban los de la policía de Raccon City entraron de improviso a la sala donde se encontraba Albert Wesker en compañía de varios científicos. El hombre de gafas de sol no se inmutó al verles, pero su expresión denotaba que no le había agradado la interrupción así que más le valía a los recién llegados tener buenos motivos para haber hecho una entrada tan intempestiva.

"Jefe, su hijo y la hija de William Birkin lograron escapar" – informó quien al parecer era el líder del escuadrón.

"Supongo entonces que deberé buscar a otro Director de Seguridad porque permitirles ingresar a nuestra base, pasear a sus anchas, robar información clasificada y marcharse sin mayor dificultad revela un desempeño muy pobre" – respondió el rubio al tiempo que caminaba en dirección al otro.

"Debe entender que… No, por favor, espere…" – empezó a decir el hombre para luego sentir cómo la mano derecha de Albert le apretaba el cuello hasta fracturarlo.

"Muy bien, el puesto oficialmente está vacante" – dijo Wesker al tiempo que soltaba el cuerpo inerte de quien era su Jefe de Seguridad – "Tú, ocuparás su cargo y más te vale que lo hagas mejor… Por ahora quiero que empieces por explicarme cómo pasó esto. ¿Cómo es posible que hayan logrado derrotar al Rasklapanje y al Ubistvo mejorados?" – inquirió señalando a quien era el segundo al mando en ese departamento.

"En realidad no les derrotaron, de hecho cuando estaban a punto de ser destruidos un helicóptero salió de la nada y les rescató" – respondió el otro con voz temblorosa.

"¿Qué clase de helicóptero?"

"No lo sabemos, de acuerdo a toda la información que poseemos sólo podemos decir que no pertenece ni a la DSO ni a la BSAA, al menos no está dentro de sus flotas oficiales"

"Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es interesante… Tal parece que La Organización ha decidido mover ficha… Bien, eso era justo lo que estaba esperando, que ese grupo expusiera el cuello para atacarles la yugular… Pero antes debemos hacer que se acerquen más a la luz" – reflexionó Albert en voz baja, casi para sí mismo – "Bien, señores, ha llegado la hora de pasar a la ofensiva, finalmente es tiempo de poner en marcha nuestro plan" – informó a los demás.

"¿Ahora? Pero si aún falta hacer algunas pruebas y mejoras. De hecho, estaba a punto de comenzar a testear mutaciones para lograr que los Rasklapanje que se forman a partir del primero no pierdan fuerza. Necesitamos más tiempo" – objetó quien era el Jefe de los Científicos.

"Tiempo han tenido de sobra y tal parece que no ha sido suficiente, pero lo que tenemos tendrá que servir. Este desafortunado escape de los chicos nos ha traído un beneficio colateral que no podemos desaprovechar… Así que preparen todo porque mañana desataremos el infierno" – sentenció Albert y los demás asintieron en silencio sabiendo que ya no tenía caso decir nada más.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

_18 de Julio de 2014 (Cuartel General de la BSAA, Inglaterra)_

Helena se encontraba en su interminable rutina de archivar papeles, pero en esa mañana su rostro expresaba un sentimiento distinto al fastidio y resignación que trasmitía normalmente. Esta vez, una sonrisa agradable dibujaba las formas de la cara de la agente y sus propios compañeros se extrañaban al pasar junto a ella y verla tan risueña. De hecho, en pocas horas ya todos los agentes comentaban el cambio de Harper y durante el almuerzo fue el trending topic oficial. Mucho más cuando todos notaron que la cercanía entre ella y Piers se había vuelto mucho más estrecha; a esas alturas era evidente que entre ese par había pasado algo, sus intercambios de miradas, sus roces y sus risas cómplices no dejaban nada a la imaginación… Y realmente Helena estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo enfrentaba su rutina con optimismo y ganas. Su vida se había iluminado y todas las cosas que la agobiaban se veían lejanas, pero aun los momentos más perfectos no dejan de tener lunares y en el caso de Harper, el no saber nada de su hermana era uno muy grande. Desde que Jake y Sherry se habían ido a la misión no se había tenido más noticia de ellos y aunque en cierto modo era normal dado que su misión era de espionaje y no de confrontación, igual las horas de espera se hacían eternas y la intranquilidad había conseguido alojarse en el corazón de la mujer. Quizás ya no estaba en la habitación principal, lugar que estaba ocupado por Nivans, pero esa incertidumbre se había hecho un espacio en el cuarto de servicio y desde allí cada vez que podía sumía a la agente en una zozobra que no le permitía disfrutar a plenitud del inicio de su relación con Piers.

"¿Aún no has tenido noticias?" – preguntó con ansiedad al ver a Piers sentarse a su lado en el comedor.

"No, no hemos sabido nada, así que no te preocupes, ya sabes que la ausencia de noticias siempre son buenas noticias" – dijo Nivans tratando de calmarla – "Por cierto, ¿Has notado que todos nos están mirando?" – preguntó curioso.

"Es que somos el titular del día" – respondió Helena retomando su sonrisa – "Creo que ya todos saben lo nuestro o al menos se lo deben estar imaginando"

"¿Ves? Por eso te dije que era mejor irnos a almorzar fuera" – respondió Piers divertido.

"No, ya sabes que no quiero alejarme de acá hasta no saber qué ha sido de Jake y Sherry" – indicó Helena teniendo cuidado de no traer el tema de su hermana considerando el lugar en el que estaban – "Además, sinceramente no me importa si de pronto los demás nos encuentran interesantes, me siento como una estrella de cine" – culminó juguetona.

"Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal el día? Se les ve muy bien juntos, ¿eh? Lo tenían escondido" – empezó a decir entre risas uno de sus compañeros quien se acercó _casualmente_ a la mesa.

"Tienes razón, Helena, ya llegaron los paparazzi" – indicó Piers suspirando resignado.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

El helicóptero seguía su rumbo y pronto uno de los miembros de la tripulación se acercó a ellos para revisar las heridas de Jake, la primera reacción de Muller fue la de detenerle, pero Sherry intervino para que el otro pudiera continuar. Obviamente no podían confiar a ciegas en sus benefactores, pero era un hecho que el hijo de Wesker necesitaba atención médica por lo que no estaban en condiciones de ponerse exigentes.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué nos están ayudando?" – preguntó Sherry sin dejar de seguir los movimientos del hombre que atendía a su pareja.

"Me temo que no podemos darles esa información, todas sus preguntas serán respondidas una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino" – respondió otro de los miembros de la tripulación.

"Vaya, así que para variar tenemos más misterios, si ya decía yo que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esta misión y no sé por qué creo que las cosas se van a poner peor" – acotó Jake con frustración mientras le limpiaban las heridas – "En estos momentos me vendrían de maravilla los súper poderes de Sherry" – pensó luego de sentir los primeros pinchazos de la aguja con la que le estaban cosiendo.

"¿Al menos nos pueden decir hacia dónde vamos?" – insistió la rubia.

"Me temo que eso también es clasificado, pero sí puedo informarles que estaremos allí dentro de unas tres horas así que les sugiero que descansen mientras tanto" – respondió el hombre que al parecer dirigía al resto del equipo.

Sherry suspiró resignada, pero no se atrevió a dormir, considerando la situación en la que estaban no era buena idea bajar la guardia por lo menos hasta saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y quiénes eran sus oportunos benefactores. De pronto, la rubia pudo ver a Jake sentándose una vez que sus heridas fueron cerradas y la mujer no pudo evitar acercarse a él. Si bien era cierto que revelarles a los demás que eran pareja pudiera resultar contraproducente, no era menos cierto que ella necesitaba desesperadamente sentir su cercanía y su roce. De hecho, deseaba sentirle más allá de eso, pero aquello sí estaba fuera de toda posibilidad al menos en el corto plazo. Jake notó el gesto de Birkin y no dudó en corresponderle rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él, lo cual sorprendió a la mujer e hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

"Jake, no es buena idea que esta gente se entere de nuestra relación" – dijo Sherry en un susurro casi inaudible.

"Me importa muy poco en realidad, estuvimos a punto de morir y no sabemos qué nos espera una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino así que pienso aprovechar y disfrutar al máximo cada instante a tu lado" – respondió Jake con su sonrisa característica.

Esas palabras dejaron muda a la rubia quien sólo atinó a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de aquel hombre que la había conquistado por completo para luego sentir que el abrazo se hacía más firme… Después de todo, Muller tenía razón, quizás estaban en un viaje hacia la muerte y si esos iban a ser sus últimos momentos era mejor disfrutarlos a plenitud…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Helena y Piers habían terminado su comida y de inmediato se dirigieron al nivel -5 del cuartel general para revisar unos datos sobre el caso de Deborah que pensaban podían serles útiles en el futuro. El recinto hacia el cual se dirigían era el más protegido de la sede porque en él se hallaba la supercomputadora más potente que poseían que también funcionaba como archivo principal. En ese ordenador sólo se colocaba información altamente clasificada y sensible porque estaba protegido contra cualquier eventualidad. Incluso, no se encontraba conectado a ninguna red, era un equipo _stand alone_ como se les llama en términos informáticos. Eso eliminaba cualquier posibilidad de hackeo o acceso externo no deseado y sólo unos pocos miembros dentro de la BSAA tenían permiso para trabajar allí… Dentro de ese selecto grupo estaban Piers y Helena quienes al trabajar en el departamento de archivo y considerando su historial de servicios recibieron dicha confianza.

Una vez que la pareja pasó los controles de rigor y que la verificación de sus identidades fue realizada, las puertas se abrieron y ante ellos se encontraba Nora -así era como la llamaban todos en la base en honor a Nora Hunnigan quien fuera una miembro destacada de la BSAA, sobretodo por su capacidad de memorizar información vital, al punto de que todos la llamaban la computadora ambulante- Los chicos no perdieron tiempo y de inmediato se dispusieron a revisar los archivos, pero ni bien habían comenzado cuando el sonido de la alerta roja se dejó escuchar en todo el recinto.

"Atención a todo el personal, repito, atención a todo el personal, nuestra base está siendo atacada por fuerzas desconocidas por lo que debemos activar todos los protocolos de emergencia. Nos encontramos en alerta roja, se le indica a todo el personal que detengan sus actividades y se reporten de inmediato a su jefe de escuadrón. Esto no es un simulacro" – dijo una voz femenina en la megafonía.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" – dijo Piers sorprendido – "¿La base está siendo atacada?"

"Será mejor que vayamos a ver qué está pasando" – indicó Helena mientras aplicaba todos los protocolos de cierre de Nora, si realmente estaban bajo ataque era imperativo resguardar la computadora.

Pronto ambos salieron de la sala y las puertas de seguridad se cerraron tras ellos por lo que de inmediato se dispusieron a llegar a los niveles superiores para enterarse de la situación. Obviamente tuvieron que tomar las escaleras y ni bien habían subido un nivel cuando el sonido de explosiones y disparos llegó a sus oídos… Definitivamente, aquello no era un simulacro, realmente alguien se había atrevido a dirigir un ataque en contra del Cuartel General de la BSAA… No obstante, no podían perder tiempo pensando en quién podría ser capaz de algo así, en esos momentos lo que debían hacer era pasar a la acción y hacer lo posible por proteger las instalaciones. Al llegar al nivel -2 era notorio que el caos se estaba apoderando de todo el lugar, grupos de agentes corrían por todos lados asumiendo posiciones y reforzando puntos en los pisos superiores y el nivel de las explosiones comenzaba a crecer al punto de que se sentían las vibraciones. Además, la electricidad comenzaba a parpadear y algunas lámparas del techo se bamboleaban al extremo de caerse. Aquella escena era lo más parecido a estar en un terremoto y lo más preocupante era que estaban dos pisos por debajo de donde se estaba desarrollando el enfrentamiento.

Poco después llegaron al nivel -1 y allí se encontraron con su jefe de escuadrón quien rápidamente les puso al tanto de la situación. Varios misiles de corto alcance habían impactado en el edificio, provocando severos daños en la estructura al extremo de que había riesgo inminente de colapso; y, casi de inmediato un grupo grande de J'avos había iniciado una operación de terrestre para apoderarse de las instalaciones generando el enfrentamiento que escuchaban e impidiendo la evacuación del personal a través de las salidas de emergencia principales.

"Esto no tiene buena pinta, pero ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?" – inquirió Piers.

"Existen otras salidas de emergencia en el nivel -2 y hacia allá estamos dirigiendo al personal para proceder a la evacuación, pero necesitamos detener a las fuerzas invasoras al menos hasta que todos los agentes que siguen con vida hayan salido" – respondió el jefe de escuadrón.

"¿Ha habido muchas muertes?" – preguntó Helena preocupada.

"Me temo que sí, sobretodo por el ataque con los misiles, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa; además, definitivamente estos J'avos deben ser los que reportó Ada Wong en su informe porque su fuerza y resistencia son superiores a lo normal y eso nos está causando bajas adicionales y en gran número, pero debemos mantener las posiciones, no podemos permitir que esas criaturas lleguen a los niveles inferiores. Hay demasiada información que no puede caer en manos del enemigo por lo que todo el personal del departamento de archivo está respaldando lo vital y destruyendo todo lo demás"

"¿Y cuáles son nuestras órdenes?" – inquirió Piers decidido.

"Ustedes debe ejecutar el respaldo de emergencia de Nora y luego proceder a su destrucción"

"Pero…" – empezó a decir Piers, pero fue interrumpido.

"Nora contiene los datos más sensibles de toda nuestra organización incluyendo las señas de nuestros espías, si esa computadora cayera en manos de Neo Umbrella sería el fin de todas nuestras operaciones. Tienen que entender la importancia que tiene su misión. Sé que ustedes desearían estar en el frente, pero por algo son de los pocos con acceso a Nora. Cuento con ustedes, no me fallen, o mejor dicho, no nos fallen… Una vez completada la misión pueden evacuar el edificio, pero si en lugar de ello quieren enfrentarse a las tropas de asalto entonces tendrán libertad de hacerlo" – ordenó el superior y los dos agentes se aprestaron a cumplir las órdenes.

Helena y Piers bajaron las escaleras como si estuvieran volando y casi de inmediato se encontraban nuevamente frente a las puertas de seguridad que protegían a la súper computadora. En ese momento, el Jefe de Seguridad salió a recibirles con cara de preocupación porque ya se imaginaba lo que venía.

"Chicos, ¿Qué está pasando allá arriba?"

"El peor escenario posible, Thomas, un grupo de Neo Umbrella está tratando de tomar el control del edificio" – respondió Piers con seriedad.

"¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" – se quejó Thomas – "Y si ustedes han vuelto entonces quiere decir que…"

"Sí, nos han ordenado activar el Protocolo Final de Nora" – respondió Helena.

"Entonces realmente el asunto es así de grave" – dijo Thomas.

"Me temo que sí" – respondió Piers.

"Bien, en ese caso no tenemos tiempo que perder" – indicó Thomas al tiempo que le hacía señas a los otros dos para que lo siguieran.

"Pero ¿Cómo haremos el respaldo?" – preguntó Piers – "Necesitaríamos muchos discos portátiles".

"No, eso no será necesario, verán, aunque se ha hecho creer a todos que Nora es un equipo _stand alone_ convencional, la verdad es que ella está conectada a otra súper computadora cuya ubicación desconozco. Esa conexión se establece mediante una fibra óptica y ese sistema se ideó con el único propósito de hacer un respaldo de emergencia en situación límite como esta. De ese modo, el enemigo no le pone la mano encima a nuestros datos y los mismos no se pierden"

"Vaya, los de arriba pensaron en todo" – dijo Helena.

"Sí, realmente sí" – respondió Thomas – "Louis, James, activen la secuencia de emergencia, ya desbloqueé los accesos" – le indicó a los dos agentes que estaban en la oficina de seguridad.

Pocos instantes después, los códigos de seguridad restantes se colocaron y en las pantallas se pudo ver que faltaba introducir dos identificaciones para iniciar el protocolo.

"Ahora es cuando ustedes entran en acción, usen sus pases y coloquen la clave de emergencia" – le indicó Thomas a Piers y Helena.

"_Protocolo Final de Nora iniciado… Estableciendo conexión con equipo remoto, por favor espere_…" – comenzó a leerse en las pantallas y en ese momento las explosiones y disparos comenzaron a escucharse con cierta claridad lo cual indicaba que el enemigo había accedido a los pisos inferiores por lo que el tiempo se agotaba – "_Conexión establecida. Determinando seguridad de la Transmisión, por favor espere_…" – se pudo leer en los monitores.

Nuevas explosiones resonaron y esta vez se escucharon mucho más cerca por lo que la preocupación se apoderó de Piers y Helena.

"¿Hay armas aquí?" – preguntó Piers.

"Sí, tenemos un almacén privado" – indicó Thomas al tiempo que abría una puerta y le hacía señas a todos para que se equiparan"

"Bueno, al menos hay de todo y con suficientes municiones" – dijo Helena.

"_Seguridad de Transmisión Confirmada. Calculando Duración del Proceso de Respaldo, por favor espere_…" – mostraron las pantallas.

"¡¿Quieres empezar el puto proceso de respaldo de una maldita vez?! – gritó Piers luego de que una nueva explosión sacudiera el recinto y que el ruido de voces les indicara que el enemigo estaba realmente cerca.

"_Tiempo de Respaldo Estimado: 5 minutos. Iniciando respaldo, por favor espere_…" – indicaron los monitores.

"Luego te quejas de que las computadoras no te hacen caso… ésta al menos te escuchó" – dijo Helena sonriendo mientras salía del almacén.

"¡Maldición! Esto no puede ser, los J'avos están en el nivel -4 y se dirigen hacia acá" – informó Thomas al ver los videos de vigilancia.

"Esto no está bien, ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?" – preguntó Louis.

"Una vez que el proceso de respaldo termine, las cápsulas de ácido que están dentro del equipo estallarán destruyendo a Nora desde adentro, justo en ese momento y no antes, la escotilla que está en el techo de la sala se desbloqueará y podremos salir por allí hasta el nivel -2" – respondió Thomas.

"¡Perfecto entonces vamos a encerrarnos en la sala de una buena vez!" – pidió James.

"No, tenemos que proteger estos equipos mientras dura el proceso de respaldo porque aunque el mismo ya no puede detenerse, si destruyen estas máquinas antes de que acabe, la escotilla nunca se desbloqueará. Ese sistema se diseñó de esa forma para evitar ingresos no autorizados a la sala de Nora a través de esa ruta" – respondió Thomas.

Una nueva explosión se escuchó al otro extremo del pasillo y los gritos de varios agentes llegaron a sus oídos así como el sonido de pasos acercándose.

"Bien, entonces será mejor que se preparen porque el enemigo ya está aquí" – dijo Piers poniéndose en guardia.

"_Tiempo Restante para Terminar Respaldo: 4 minutos, por favor espere_…" – señalaron las pantallas.

De pronto se escucharon unos gritos desgarradores y pudo verse a varios agentes siendo despedazados por fuerzas desconocidas; aunque casi de inmediato al final del pasillo aparecieron 4 Bloodshots, 2 Whopper y 2 Rasklapanje.

"Vaya, trajeron un grupo surtido" – dijo Piers al tiempo que lanzaba varias granadas incendiarias en dirección a los enemigos – "Tenemos que mantener un frente de fuego delante de nosotros para evitar que los Bloodshots usen su velocidad para atacarnos" – informó luego.

Todos los demás se apresuraron a lanzar granadas incendiarias y tuvieron bastante éxito en mantener la pared de fuego delante de ellos; no obstante, unos pasos rápidos se dejaron escuchar y 3 Napads atravesaron la pared de fuego como si nada por lo que Helena comenzó a dispararles cargas explosivas con su Bear Commander, pero era muy poco el daño que lograba hacerles porque las partes de la coraza que dañaba se regeneraban casi de inmediato. Además, uno de ellos usó su ataque de vapor de agua para apagar las llamas y así permitió que las demás criaturas se lanzaran al ataque.

"_Tiempo Restante para Terminar Respaldo: 3 minutos, por favor espere_…" – se leía en los monitores.

"Louis, James, arrojen esas granadas explosivas que tienen en las manos, debemos retrasar al máximo la llegada de esos sujetos" – indicó Piers.

James de inmediato lanzó la dos que tenía y se metió nuevamente en la oficina para darle paso a Louis, pero justo cuando iba a lanzar la primera un Bloodshot le saltó encima y me mató en el acto ocasionando que la granada estallara en la puerta de la oficina destruyéndola por completo, aunque al menos la explosión dejó noqueado al agresor.

"Retrocedan, ¡Vamos retrocedan!" – señaló Piers al tiempo que tomaba su lanza granadas para arrojar cargas ácidas – "Helena, ve con los demás a la sala de Nora y espera allí. Yo voy a retrasar el avance de las criaturas hasta que el respaldo esté completado" – terminó mirando a su pareja.

"Eso ni lo sueñes, no creas que voy a dejarte acá solo… Thomas, James, hagan lo que dijo Piers, nosotros les vamos a cubrir" – respondió la mujer resolutiva.

Pronto los Napads estaban del otro lado de la oficina donde aún yacía lo que quedaba del cadáver de Louis y a pesar de los disparos que hacía Helena con cargas explosivas, nada parecía detener su avance y ya los dos estaban listos para embestir… Entonces algo sacudió el lugar y una potente descarga de energía envió a los Napads varios metros para atrás y de inmediato Harper levantó una pared de fuego con otras granadas incendiarias para evitar el contraataque de los Bloodshot.

"¿Ves? Juntos hacemos un buen equipo" – dijo Helena satisfecha para luego ponerse reflexiva – "¿Soy yo sola o tú también extrañabas esto?" – preguntó curiosa.

"Pues creo que debo estar mal de la cabeza, pero Demonios que me hacía falta la acción" – respondió Piers.

"Sí, eso pensaba… y sí, debemos estar locos" – acotó Helena con voz casual – "Pero ahora vamos a concentrarnos porque quiero que ambos salgamos de aquí con vida. Hay mucho que escribir aun en nuestra historia y no quiero que quede inconclusa" – terminó decidida.

"_Tiempo Restante para Terminar Respaldo: 2 minutos, por favor espere_…" – se veía en las pantallas.

De pronto varias explosiones se escucharon y las paredes laterales se derrumbaron dándole paso a varios Bloodshots quienes no dudaron en saltar para atacar a la pareja. Por suerte, los tórtolos tuvieron buenos reflejos y evadieron esa primera embestida y de inmediato Piers usó la MP-AF para disparar a los aspersores del techo generando que todo se inundara de agua y con su mano izquierda provocó una descarga eléctrica que se propagó a través del agua afectando a todos las criaturas. Esa movida fue aprovechada por Helena para disparar cargas y granadas explosivas en las direcciones por las cuales había venido el ataque con el fin de mantener a raya al resto de los J'avos.

"De verdad que esto se está complicando mucho y muy rápido" – dijo Piers.

"Pero aún debemos resistir y proteger los equipos, ya queda poco" – informó Helena con esperanzas.

"No dejes de lanzar las cargas explosivas, no importa que no veas a las criaturas, es necesario impedir que avancen" – indicó Nivans sin dejar de lanzar descargas eléctricas en todas las direcciones.

"_Tiempo Restante para Terminar Respaldo: 1 minuto, por favor espere_…" – se veía en las pantallas.

Fue en ese momento que un sonido característico se dejó escuchar haciendo que Nivans y Harper tensaran los músculos no sólo porque sabían lo que significaba sino porque era más de uno el que estaba a punto de entrar en la oficina.

"Se reservaron lo mejor para el final, así que vamos a darles con todo porque este minuto restante será memorable" – dijo Piers al tiempo que usaba todas sus fuerzas para lanzar una poderosa descarga de energía en la dirección del ruido, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la misma había sido inútil porque frente a ellos se encontraban 3 Ubistvo y de los mejorados porque ambos brazos estaban mutados como motosierras.

"¿Algún plan?" – preguntó Helena sintiendo temor por primera vez.

"Sólo no permitamos que nos maten"

"Copiado"

Los tres Ubistvo embistieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que Piers y Helena se separan para poder evadirlos fue entonces cuando los Bloodshots hicieron su jugada y de inmediato uno saltó encima de Harper quien no pudo esquivarlo y se enfrascó en una lucha para quitárselo de encima. Cerca de ella Piers usó su ataque de energía para mandar a volar a los dos que le tenían sujeto. Y fue justo a tiempo porque uno de los Ubistvo se le venía encima y el agente tuvo los segundos justos para saltar y evitar el golpe.

"_Respaldo Completado. Procediendo a la Destrucción de Nora, por favor espere_…" – se pudo leer en las pantallas.

Harper se las estaba viendo negras contra su oponente porque le superaba en fuerzas y lo peor era que otro de los Ubistvo estaba ya a su lado listo para asestar el golpe final. En ese momento una ráfaga de ametralladora se escuchó y el Bloodshot liberó a la mujer de su agarre con el tiempo justo para que evadiera el mandoble de la motosierra. Cuando la mujer giró su cabeza para ver quién la había ayudado pudo ver a James con el arma en la mano haciéndole señas para que entrara en la sala.

"Helena es hora de ir a la sala y cerrar las puertas, ve delante que yo te cubro" – indicó Piers y la mujer asintió.

Piers disparó varias granadas incendiarias y finalmente usó una de luz para darse la cobertura necesaria y llegar al recinto de la súper computadora.

"_Destrucción de Nora confirmada. Procediendo a desbloquear escotilla, por favor espere_…" – mostraba el monitor.

Nivans sin perder tiempo activó el mecanismo de cierre de las puertas blindadas, pero dado el peso de las mismas, su movimiento era lento por lo que aun no estaban cerradas cuando pasó el efecto de la granada de luz y de inmediato los 3 Ubistvo unieron fuerzas para detener el avance de las puertas e intentar ingresar a la sala.

"Todos vengan y disparen con lo que tengan. Si esas criaturas lograr entrar será nuestro fin" – ordenó Piers con vehemencia al tiempo que lanzaba un ataque de energía contra los J'avos.

Helena, Thomas y James no dudaron en descargar todas las rondas que el quedaban contra los Ubistvo, pero las criaturas ni se movían. Ni siquiera los ataques de energía de Piers parecían surtir efecto en ellos y lo aterrador era que no sólo habían logrado detener el avance de las puertas sino que estaban haciendo que las mismas retrocedieran lo cual permitiría entrar a todos los demás J'avos… Fue en ese momento cuando Piers se dio cuenta de que alguien debía sacrificarse para poder sacar a los Ubistvo de allí y ello debía hacerse de inmediato… Por ello sin perder tiempo soltó su arma y sin mirar a Helena le dedicó sus siguientes palabras.

"Te amo, Helena, gracias por lo que vivimos juntos, hiciste que este bono de vida que me dieron valiera la pena, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de pagar mi deuda" – dijo Nivans al tiempo que se lanzaba contra los Ubistvo para impactarlos y enviarlos a todos a la oficina de seguridad.

"¡Piers! ¡PIERS! ¡NOOOOOO!" – gritó Helena al tiempo que corría a ayudarle, pero justo en ese momento las puertas finalmente se cerraron impidiendo la entrada y/o salida.

"_Escotilla Desbloqueada. Fin del Protocolo Final de Nora. Procediendo a la Destrucción de Este Equipo_…" – se leyó finalmente en las pantallas.

Harper cayó de rodillas y gruesos caminos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos; en pocas horas había pasado de ser una mujer feliz al sentirse una con él, a vivir el dolor desgarrador de perder a un ser querido… Ni siquiera cuando Thomas llegó a ayudarla pudo reaccionar, ya estaba harta de perder a sus seres amados, primero Deborah se transformaba en una horrible criatura y al final había tenido que matarla, aunque ya ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva o muerta y ahora Piers se iba de su lado. Era injusto cómo la vida se había ensañado con ella y realmente la mujer no tenía fuerzas para seguir, quería quedarse allí encerrada para siempre… De pronto, fuertes golpes se empezaron a escuchar en las puertas, era evidente que los J'avos no se iban a quedar tranquilos del otro lado por lo que habían empezado sus esfuerzos para echar las puertas abajo; y, aunque las mismas eran blindadas, la fuerza de esos seres superaba los parámetros normales por lo que ninguno podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo las mismas podrían aguantar el castigo antes de ceder.

"Señorita Harper, ¿Acaso va a permitir que el sacrificio de Piers sea en vano? Él dio su vida para que pudiéramos escapar y debemos honrar su memoria haciendo que su acto valga la pena" – le espetó Thomas a Helena mientras la abofeteaba varias veces.

"Yo… lo siento… tienes razón… vamos, salgamos de aquí" – respondió la mujer recobrando un poco del sentido común.

Pronto los tres usaron una escalera que iba por la pared hasta el techo y sin mucha dificultad Thomas abrió la escotilla por la cual ingresaron sin dudar y justo cuando la misma era cerrada pudieron escuchar que las puertas blindadas cedían y que los J'avos entraban en tropel a la sala de Nora. Minutos después, los dos científicos y la agente abrían otra escotilla encima de ellos y finalmente, luego de pasar tantas penurias los tres estaban en el nivel -2 frente a una de las salidas de emergencia; y, sin pensarlo más todos corrieron hacia la misma, pero justo cuando estaban a pocos metros apareció un Rasklapanje ante ellos y ninguno tenía un arma con la cual hacerle frente por lo que comenzaron a retroceder temiendo lo peor... Sin embargo, la criatura no se dio ninguna prisa en atacarles, era como si quisiera disfrutar del momento y alargarlo, aunque al final cedió a sus instintos y se lanzó contra ellos, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarles un ataque de energía lo lanzó lejos dejándolo inconsciente y haciendo que Helena volteara casi de forma automática para ver el origen de aquella descargar sabiendo que sólo había alguien capaz de hacer algo así.

"¡PIERS!" – gritó la mujer al ver a su amado acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

"Recuerda nuestro plan, no dejar que nos mataran, me alegra que tú también lo siguieras" – dijo Piers haciendo que Helena se sintiera como lo peor por haber estado a punto de echarse a morir, sin embargo cuando la mujer iba a decirlo fue interrumpida.

"Debemos irnos de una vez porque ese Rasklapanje se está despertando" – indicó James.

Sin perder más tiempo los 4 corrieron hacia la salida y luego a través del largo túnel que comunicaba con el exterior… pocos minutos después se encontraban en las calles de la ciudad, las cuales estaban conmocionadas por todo lo que estaba pasando en el cuartel general.

"Bien, finalmente logramos cumplir la misión y salir" – dijo Piers.

"¿Y ahora qué?" – preguntó Helena.

"Dada la situación lo mejor es alejarnos de acá lo más que podamos para tratar de reorganizar fuerzas y preparar la contraofensiva" – señaló Piers.

"Debemos dirigirnos al punto de encuentro" – señaló Thomas – "Al menos así podremos reunirnos con todos los que han logrado escapar"

"Sí, necesitamos unir fuerzas con todos los que hayan logrado sobrevivir, vamos, no perdamos más tiempo" – indicó Piers para luego empezar la caminata al punto de encuentro.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

_18 de Julio de 2014 (Algún lugar de Inglaterra)_

Después de poco más de tres horas finalmente el helicóptero inició el aterrizaje en lo que parecía ser las afueras de una mansión; al menos así lucía para Sherry y Jake quienes tensaron los músculos porque era evidente que el momento de saber por qué les habían rescatado y quiénes eran sus salvadores había llegado… Los miembros de la tripulación les indicaron el camino a seguir una vez que se bajaron del aparato volador y los agentes siguieron una larga caminería que conducía a una enorme casona de estilo antiguo.

"Me siento como si estuviéramos en _El Mago de Oz_" – bromeó Jake.

"¿Aunque este no sea un camino amarillo y quizás al final nos aguarde nuestra muerte?" – preguntó Sherry con malicia.

"Vaya, si lo pones de esa forma haces que suene aterrador, pero en lo personal, no me molestaría si nos enviasen a Kansas" – acotó Muller sonriendo.

Pronto ambos estuvieron frente a las puertas, las cuales no tardaron en abrirse y un mayordomo les escoltó hasta la sala de visitas donde la pareja tomó asiento en un enorme sofá... La decoración de todo el lugar reflejaba claramente el estilo victoriano y era obvio que los dueños debían ser gente muy rica porque solamente en ese ambiente había una fortuna en obras de arte tanto en pinturas como en esculturas y piezas de cerámica.

"Sea quien sea nuestro benefactor, creo que no le va mal en las finanzas" – dijo Jake.

"Esperemos que realmente esté de nuestro lado" – dijo Sherry comenzando a sentir nervios.

"Descuida que si no lo está no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo" – dijo Jake con solemnidad sincera.

"¿Aunque compre tus servicios? Porque seguro que tiene dinero de sobra para pagar tus famosos 50 millones de dólares" – dijo Birkin seria.

"Libras, amor mío, libras, recuerda que estamos en el Reino Unido, o al menos creo que seguimos allí... Y pues sería para pensarlo, ¿no crees?" – dijo Jake haciendo que la mujer abriera la boca sorprendida – "No seas tonta, sólo bromeaba, incluso en mi época de mercenario sabía que había cosas más importantes que el dinero y tener a mi lado a una mujer con súper poderes es claramente una de ellas" – terminó dedicándole una sonrisa.

"Todo un caballero" – dijo Sherry con sarcasmo.

"Muchas gracias"

Fue entonces cuando unas puertas laterales se abrieron para darles paso a dos personas. Jake y Sherry de inmediato giraron sus cabezas para ver quiénes estaban entrando y su conmoción fue enorme al darse cuenta de la identidad de la pareja que acaba de hacer ingreso.

"Bienvenidos chicos. Me alegra que hayan podido llegar sanos y salvos" – dijo una mujer pelinegra que llevaba puesto un elegante vestido rojo.

"Jake, Sherry, gracias a Dios están bien, por un momento temí que el helicóptero no llegaría a tiempo" – indicó un hombre rubio al tiempo que respiraba aliviado.

"Leon, no puedo creerlo, ¿Realmente eres tú?" – dijo Sherry al tiempo que corría emocionada a abrazarle.

"Vaya, vaya, veo que te ha ido muy bien desde la última vez que nos vimos. Vas a tener que decirme el secreto para que un simple agente de la DSO sea dueño de semejante Palacio" – dijo Jake con algo de cinismo.

"No seas descortés, Jake, estoy segura de que ellos nos van a aclarar las cosas" – señaló Sherry.

"En eso la chica tiene razón, tenemos mucho que aclararles y ustedes tienen mucho que contarnos, pero creo que antes deberían tomarse un tiempo para cambiarse y que les vea un médico. Ya luego nos sentaremos a almorzar y podremos hablar sin problemas" – indicó Ada en una faceta de anfitriona que sorprendió mucho al rubio.

"Ada tiene razón, vengan con nosotros que les llevaremos a una de las habitaciones" – dijo Leon y pronto los 4 se encontraron subiendo las escaleras que conducían al primer piso de la mansión.

"Pues sí, realmente la espía tiene razón, creo que de repente me han entrado muchas ganas de descansar un poco" – dijo Jake mirando toda la opulencia del lugar donde se encontraban.

"Pues debo admitir que también me vendría bien un descanso" – dijo Sherry.

"Bueno, pueden quedarse acá, tiene todo dispuesto dentro, cuando estén listos les esperamos abajo… y no hay prisa, pueden tomárselo con calma para venir" – dijo Ada con picardía intuyendo lo que pasaba entre la rubia y el hijo de Wesker.

"Les estaremos esperando" – añadió Leon sin entender muy bien las palabras de la pelinegra – "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que no hay prisa?" – le preguntó a Ada una vez abajo.

"Es que tú no te enteras de nada, ¿verdad? Luego nos preguntamos por qué tardamos tantos años en estar juntos..." – dijo Ada resignada mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y negaba con la misma.

**Notas del Autor:**

Vaya, finalmente logré terminar este capítulo, realmente me costó bastante trabajo no porque fuera difícil de hacer sino porque me pasaron muchas cosas que impidieron que pudiera sentarme a gusto frente a la Pc. Pero bueno, son imprevistos que escapan de mis manos y sinceramente les pido disculpas por el retraso. Trataré de que los siguientes episodios estén listos a tiempo.

Ahora respecto al capítulo en sí, como les dije ya comenzó la acción y éste la tuvo a montones. Finalmente alguien se atrevió a llevarle la muerte al Cuartel General de la BSAA y vamos a ver cómo hacen para reponerse de semejante golpe… Además, este Albert no se anda con pequeñas y su objetivo no es otro que La Organización así que de seguro vendrán más sorpresas de su parte.

Finalmente Piers y Helena tuvieron la acción que tanto deseaban aunque casi les cuesta la vida, por eso nunca olviden aquello de cuidado con lo que deseas porque se te puede cumplir. Jake y Sherry se salvaron por los pelos también y de verdad que los nuevos J'avos son huesos duros de roer y hasta ahora nuestros héroes sólo han podido huir de ellos y casi ni eso. Esperemos que con los datos de la rubia la cosa mejore.

Lamento que este cap tenga tan poquito de Leonada, pero era necesario desarrollar las otras tramas, eso sí, prometo que en el siguiente esa pareja tendrá más minutos; de hecho, finalmente, en el siguiente episodio todos los protagonistas se encontrarán para iniciar la contraofensiva y sí, ya eso empieza a marcar el inicio de la etapa culminante de esta historia así que espero sigan conmigo en este viaje.

Una cosa más, para los que no han visto El Mago de Oz, lo que dice Jake sobre Kansas es porque en la película mencionada Dorothy seguía el camino amarillo porque quería regresar a su casa en Kansas… Las otras referencias al cine que hace el hijo de Wesker son Eduardo Manos de Tijera y Los Locos Adams. Bien, esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


End file.
